


Exploring the Sin of Desire

by TheVillainousNoble



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Candles, Collars, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Fetish, Forniphilia, Frills, Katoptronophilia, Kinks, Lace, Leashes, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sex Toys, Shock Collars, Smut, Spanking, Teratophilia, Wax Play, Whipping, candle wax, knismolagnia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 49
Words: 50,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVillainousNoble/pseuds/TheVillainousNoble
Summary: Ciel and Sebastian explore various kinks and fetishes as a way to make Ciel's short life more exciting.





	1. Daddy Kink

**Author's Note:**

> These are drabbles from the kinks people sent me on tumblr.

“Ah… Ah…” Ciel emitted tortured moans with almost every thrust that was given to him. His face was that if pained pleasure, cheeks stained with a few trails of tears. The little earl laid on his back, his shoulders raised a little, his little hands gripping the sheets. Sebastian was sitting in front of him, Ciel’s legs were raised to Sebastian’s shoulders and the dainty feet straightened like a ballerina’s and curled at the toes.

Sebastian watched his master with those burgundy eyes of his, not taking his gaze away. His hands held the boy by the upper thighs near his hips as the demon’s own ones rolled in slow but deep thrusts. He was slowly inching Ciel toward orgasm, making the rise to the feeling more and more painful the closer Ciel got because the closer he was the more friction he needed.

Ciel bit his bottom lip, then looked at his butler. “Sebastian…” He breathed out a soft whisper. “Please!” The second was a slightly stronger but still a whispering plea.

 Sebastian let Ciel’s legs slip off his shoulders to his forearms and leaned down to his master, all the while keeping the thrusts. “What is it you need, master?” He asked in a soft, gentle voice.

Ciel’s lips pressed together. The demon was playing with him, making him say things that Ciel never thought he’d be saying. His mismatched eyes closed and he started in a small voice. “Let me…”, Sebastian leaned in a little bit more at that moment, “let me cum.” Ciel finished with a little tear running from the corner of his left eye down the temple to his navy-grey hair.

“And the magic word?” Sebastian asked with a smile as he watched his master.

“Daddy!” It came out sounding soft but nonetheless demanding from Ciel.

The butler was more than happy to oblige. He sat back up and stood up on his knees, holding Ciel by his hips now as he raised the boy’s lower body off the bed. This way, he had a better angle at Ciel’s prostate.

Ciel opened his eyes to watch his butler as he moved. He gasped at the way he felt Sebastian now just from the change of the position. Then came the first thrust and Ciel had to press his head back into the mattress from how much more powerful it was and how good it felt. His walls closed harder around the cock inside him and Ciel heard the demon groan a little.

Sebastian kept his thrusts short and deep. The sound of skin slapping skin and the bed creaking joined Ciel’s moans and panting.

A few more seconds, and Ciel was cumming. He arched his back inward, raising his back off the bed more and shifting his wait to his shoulders and upper back. His hard little cock tensed with each spurt of cum it shot out. Sebastian had slowed his thrusts a little as Ciel came. I suppose it is worth noting that the little noble came just from his ass.

When Ciel was finished, four white streaks were painting his abdomen. His little chest was rising and falling with deep breaths. Sebastian felt his own ejaculation approaching so he lowered Ciel to lay back down on the bed and moved his legs to rest at his hips and upper thighs while he himself leaned over his master. Sebastian spread his legs to lower himself to Ciel’s little bottom and slid one arm under the boy’s waist while the other moved up to cup the little head at the back. The demon then started to thrust deeply at a fast pace.

Ciel whimpered and shuddered. He was still sensitive from his orgasm. Sebastian leaned in to capture his master’s lips in a deep kiss and the boy wrapped his arms around his butler’s middle back from the sides.

When it hit him, Sebastian pressed himself all the way into Ciel and just rolled his hips, his member convulsing as it spilled the demon’s seed into his master’s gut. Ciel broke the kiss with a gasp and Sebastian moved to rest his lips at his master’s cheek. He rode out his orgasm with the rolls of his hips, never separating them from Ciel and pressing the boy’s behind hard into the mattress. When it was over, the butler remained still that way for a second or two, before slowly pulling out and moving to lay at Ciel’s side. He extended an arm for the boy to rest his head upon. They looked into each other’s eyes before Sebastian brought a hand to cup Ciel’s face and pressed a kiss against the boy’s forehead. Their eyes closed in that moment.

From there on, the two laid together, wishing time to stop so this moment would last forever. 


	2. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel walks in on Sebastian masturbating.

His mind would become blank. He’d come into the room, mouth open and the first sound already being made as he was ready to speak, demanding to know why the demon hadn’t come to him for an entire 10 minutes after being summoned somewhere around 20 times.

So there he is, standing in the door way, one hand on the door knob, his mouth open, and an unblinking eye fixed onto the demon’s nether regions. The angry hunk of demon manmeat. Standing at attention, red from the heat and arousal, throbbing and twitching with need, slick with copious amounts of demon precum. A thin, slightly bony, and elegant yet strong hand is wrapped around the shaft while the other hand is holding the organ at the base, the thumb and index finger wrapped around it while the rest are atop a pair of very full testicles in a hung sack. There is a certain lewd scent in the air.

The demon is shocked as well. Both of them are still. Ciel because his mind literally turned off and he cannot register anything, even become self-aware enough to move his gaze or close his mouth, and Sebastian just doesn’t know what to expect of his master.

It seems like a solid minute passes like that with neither of them doing anything. Then Ciel steps back and closes the door with a bit of a bang. He is shocked, but his legs carry him back to his study in a very hurried stride.

Before, the demon was so proper that he never even considered Sebastian having the desire or need for carnal desires which humans enjoyed very much, sometimes too much even.

Needless to say, nothing was ever the same after that. Neither said anything to each other on the matter, their conversations were cut down to small exchanges, Ciel never met Sebastian’s gaze. Sebastian watched his master carefully, a bit too much than any other day.

In the evening of that day, right after Sebastian finished changing Ciel for bed, the demon finally confronted the boy. He leaned over him on the bed, much too close for the human’s liking, trapping Ciel with both arms at his sides on the bed. The butler’s gaze is set straight at Ciel and he is just a few inches away from him. Ciel feels uncomfortable and backs away, his shoulders rising a little defensively, his head turned to the side a little and his gaze downcast to the side to avoid the demon’s.

Sebastian explains his actions, his needs. Though not as strong as that of humans, they are not nonexistent.

That night, a certain boy saw nothing but stars in his mismatched eyes. His hole would never be as tight as it once was. And a certain demon would finally find himself someone to lust after. Someone to think of when partaking in his self-pleasuring sessions, which would now happen upon desire and not necessity.


	3. Elephant Tusk Dildo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel gets a surprising gift.

Somewhere in the distance, birds squawked as they flew into the sunset. A dead silence filled the study as Ciel and Sebastian just stared at the object that was sent to the manor by mail. It was an unexpected delivery, packed in a gift box and wrapped with a ribbon. The master was skeptical and the butler was curious about the contents. When the box was opened, it revealed to have a wooden case inside with a glass lid, through which the two saw a… penis-shaped sculpture.

The moment of dead silence and fixed staring of unblinking eyes lasted for almost a minute, until the butler broke it. His shoulders flinched up a little and then a soft snicker came from him. Sebastian rose a hand to his mouth, the other arm resting over his abdomen under the first. He slowly turned to away from the Earl and his shoulders shook as he laughed trembled while containing the sound of laughter, though the the sharp, quick, little breaths gave him away.

Ciel glared at the demon. After the butler failed to contain himself within the first 15 seconds, Ciel spoke his name in a tone that held a warning edge. The demon laughed for a moment more before inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly. He swallowed and repeated the breathing action. Turning back and seeing the ‘tool’ once more made his composure crack and he let out another snicker, lowering his head and pressing his lips together while smiling. Ciel’s glare hardened.

“Forgive me, Young Lord…“ Sebastian apologized, his voice resembling that of someone who had just calmed from a hysterical fit of laughter. Ciel’s glare remained strong. Sebastian then continued, his voice more composed this time. “It is just… To receive such an unseemly gift… We know quite a few individuals who would do such a thing but none that have the confidence, arrogance, or stupidity to send you something like this come to mind.”

Ciel closed his eye, his brows still furrowed, and let out a sigh. “Get rid of it.” He ordered.

For some reason, Sebastian looked a little disappointed for a moment before he’d say “Yes, My Lord,” and do as told.

* * *

After that, the day passed as usual. However, when the other servants had gone to bed and the butler was sure of it, he went to visit the master’s bedchamber.

Ciel sat in his bed, the candles burning to give him light as he read while waiting for his butler to come. When Sebastian arrived, Ciel finished reading the page he as on and then closed the book, setting it aside on the nightstand.

Sebastian came to Ciel’s bedside. When the book was set aside and the boy looked up at him, the butler loosened his tie and climbed onto the bed. He stood on his fours over Ciel who wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s neck and kissed the demon.

A heated yet sensual session of making out and foreplay ensued. At a moment that Ciel did not expect, Sebastian broke away from him to lean for the nightstand and open the drawer. At first, Ciel quirked a brow in confusion. Then his eyes widened when the demon brought out the wooden case with the very sex toy that Ciel ordered Sebastian to get rid of.

“I thought I told you to dispose of it.“ Ciel growled in displeasure, scowling a little.

The butler only smiled in response. “Come now, Young Lord. Such a fine piece of work would be a waste to dispose of without at least giving it one chance.”

Ciel folded his arms and turned his head to the side sharply, huffing.

Sebastian opened his pants and took out his hard manhood. He placed the base of the toy next to his penis to compare the two. “Look, Master. It is the same length as mine, only a little narrower.” Ciel looked at the toy from the corner of his eye, seeming a bit reluctant. So then the demon brought out a small bottle of olive oil. “I have procured this in order to make it easier for you.” The toy was hard and a bit heavy. The shape and the details were just a little bit off from the ‘real deal’ but resembled a grown man’s cock pretty closely nonetheless.

Sebastian took great care to prepare Ciel with his tongue and fingers until the boy was loose enough and stimulated. Then he lubed up every millimeter the sex toy.

Ciel laid on his back, holding his legs up and watching the demon with a soft expression with pain and reluctance. When Sebastian deemed the toy ready, he moved closer to Ciel. One of his hands pulled a little, pert buttock aside to reveal the slightly gaping, hungry hole.

“Don’t worry, Master. All will be well.“ Sebastian assured before he pressed the tip of the toy to the relaxed ring of muscle, then pushed the head in. It went in easily, but he took a moment to stay still and let Ciel adjust, the human wincing at the foreign object entering him. After that moment, Sebastian slowly but surely pushed the rest of the toy inside, all the way to the base. The was a little handle at the center of the base which Sebastian used to hold the dildo. Ciel gasped deeply at the feeling of a different shape and a hardness different from the demon’s. Sebastian in turn watched Ciel to make sure nothing was wrong.

They started out slowly, then picked up pace. Sebastian worked Ciel’s hole for many long minutes, the young earl moaning and crying out softly. Then, the butler released the toy. “Please do it yourself now, Master.”

Ciel sucked in a breath and caught his bottom lip under his upper one. His hands released his legs and moved between them to take hold of the toy. He started out slowly, feeling unsure. Sebastian took to holding Ciel’s legs in his stead, his eyes now set on watching the boy fuck his own hole with the obscene object. He was slower than Sebastian, and the demon lifted his gaze to watch his master’s face while Ciel’s eyes were set on the toy he moved in and out of himself between his legs. After a moment, Ciel closed his eyes and shook his head. He let go of the toy and brought his hands up to cover his face.

Sebastian leaned over his master to get closer to him. “Is it not good for you?”

Ciel nodded his head in response. “… It’s weird. … It’s too hard and it’s cold. I don’t like it.” He then moved his hands from his face to look at his demon’s eyes. “I want yours.”

Hearing those words, Sebastian sat up. He pulled the dildo out of his master and cast it aside. Ciel gasped at the feeling of emptiness. However, it didn’t last for long as Sebastian lined himself up with his master’s entrance and soon filled the void with himself.

After that, filthy wet sounds and flesh slapping flesh, along with gasps, panting, moaning, and whimpering filled the room. Sebastian kissed Ciel deeply when he filled his master with seed and Ciel kissed back, whimpering into the kiss as he himself came from the sensation of the hot semen filling his gut and making his belly bulge a little.

Afterwards, the two laid in each other’s arms all night, until Sebastian left Ciel’s side close to the morning in order to tidy himself up and prepare for the coming day. The toy was a new and worthwhile experience, but not good enough to be kept. The master wanted only the demon’s flesh to please him, so the sex toy was thrown away.


	4. That butler, furniture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forniphilia.

Ever since Ciel and Sebastian took their master and butler relationship to the bedroom, they have been gradually looking for more ways to satisfy their carnal desires. On a certain case, the two found themselves in a place poisoned with sin to the core; one in which the members of high society liked to take advantage of others and be taken advantage of. Ciel barely escaped participation in their vile acts without blowing his cover, but a spark was lit in his heart. Later, he would ask his butler to serve him in a way the demon hadn’t yet. Was Ciel forward about it? No. It was later though that the demon caught on.

The start for their little game was an innocent one. Ciel insisted he was fine but he was clearly shaken from the not surprising but nonetheless disturbing things he saw in the dungeon of carnal desire and human degradation. Only the kind who had tried everything and lost all excitement for life but where not ready to die went to places like that. There was no place for emotion there, only the needs of the body and the twisted fantasies of the mind.

Back to the innocent situation. Despite Ciel telling Sebastian to leave, the demon managed to convince his master to let him stay at least until the boy fell asleep on his own. It was a rarity for the demon to be the one to insist on something like this. Yet there he was, concerned. After some time of feeling Sebastian staring at his back, Ciel spoke. “Sebastian… Join me.”

The demon’s brows lifted and eyes opened wider. “Pardon me, sir?” He was taken aback.

Ciel turned from his side onto his back and turned his head to the demon. “Come join me in bed.”

Sebastian’s surprise grew. Ciel beckoned him with his hand, so the demon came up to the bedside. “Whatever are you making such a request for, My Lord? Clearly, it is not the right time to indulge in sex after what happened earlier.”

“I’m not telling you to have sex with me, Sebastian.” Ciel clarified. “I’m just telling you to lay down with me.”

The butler took off his shoes and jacket, and loosened his tie. Then he climbed onto the bed and over the boy to his other side. He lifted the covers and slid under them, laying down on his side and wrapping his arms around the petite body of his master while Ciel turned to face him with his front. Sebastian then shifted to lay on his back with the master at his side which would be a more comfortable position for Ciel. The boy placed his head on the demon’s chest a little under his shoulder, an arm on his front, and one of his slender legs over Sebastian’s toned ones. His eyes closed and the boy quickly dozed off. That night, the butler played the role of a pillow.

Some time passed since then. Sebastian joined Ciel in bed like that a few more times. Until one day Ciel told Sebastian to be get on his fours so that Ciel could sit on him because he was tired of sitting on chair. At that time, Sebastian didn’t know what to think. He was surprised by such a request, to a point where his mind went blank for a moment. But he complied. And so that happened… A few more times.

The next time Ciel asked Sebastian to be his chair was while he dined and the other servants were not present. This time, Sebastian wouldn’t be on his fours. No, this position was most unseemly for the butler of his stature. In this position, his body’s weight would be switched to his upper back, neck, and head while his hands propped him up and secured him in place. His lower body was lifted, his legs leaned over his upper body and bent at the knees. This way, he resembled a chair much more. The Earl sat on the back of his thighs or his behind, sometimes use the back of Sebastian’s calves as a backrest. Sebastian never thought he’d be doing something like this. More than that, he didn’t think a position like this would be tough on him with time when he was capable of much harder physical feats. Ciel took his time dining when Sebastian acted as his chair like that, and the demon soon realized what was happening. The reason he didn’t think of it sooner was because he didn’t imagine his master to be into things like this, no matter what they have done in the bedroom (and other places) so far. But there he was, used as a chair.

Sebastian’s first thought was to confront Ciel about it, but then he thought _How far can I take this?_ Then he smiled at the spark of anticipation of whatever his master would ask him to do next.

He didn’t have to wait long for that. Ciel’s next request came a bit sooner than the previous ones. This time, Ciel asked Sebastian to bend backward and stand in the position of a bridge to act like a table while he ate his breakfast when it was served in his room. Or to act as a side table for Ciel to pile things like books atop or hold a tray with tea and dessert.

After that, Ciel asked Sebastian to get on his fours again but this time not to be sat upon but for Ciel to rest his legs on the demon’s back. So far, all of these were innocent. At one point, Sebastian was beginning to grow disappointed because he expected his master to do more to him. Ciel was driving him crazy but Sebastian didn’t want to give away his desire for something more.

One night, Ciel reminded Sebastian of his candle wax kink. He told the demon to get naked and produce an erection. Sebastian was nude within a second. In a few more, his cock was standing up-right at attention like a good soldier, a loyal dog waiting for a command. Then Ciel ordered him to be his table. With the way Sebastian was standing, his member stood up pointing right at the ceiling. It was one of the many physical perks of male demons to have members that could stand up like that. Such fine specimen for reproductionand sexual gratification… Anyway, Ciel didn’t ask Sebastian to get into that position so he could ride him. No, instead, he got one of the burning candles from the candelabrum and placed it right onto the sensitive tip. Sebastian nearly cried out at the uncalled-for sensation. Ciel smiled deviously. He held the candle there until enough of it melted to stand on the demon’s member on its own. Then he took the other two candles and placed them onto Sebastian’s nipples.

It was real torture. Ciel stepped up his game form daring yet innocent exploration to full sexual torment. It was one thing to get candle wax dripped onto your skin, but having an actual burning candle standing and melting on you was completely different. Never mind the nipples, the candle on Sebastian’s cock, the one of the most sensitive parts of his body aside from the balls and the perineum, was leaking hot wax down the shaft to the balls and the perineum and his buttocks. And it wasn’t drops of wax, it was streams. Hot streams that took longer to cool and dry. And while Sebastian suffered, Ciel placed a book onto his butler’s toned abdomen and read. He pretended not to notice how the abdomen muscles contracted and relaxed as Sebastian repeatedly tensed and breathed deeply from the endless pain he felt. However, after a point, Ciel ordered him to stop moving because his gasping caused his chest to rise and fall and that moved the candles which shifted the light and that disturbed Ciel from his reading.

At this point, having his pubes braided or shaved as punishment seemed like nothing. When Ciel was finished with using Sebastian as a table and a candelabrum, the demon was very angry with him. It was an anger which he didn’t express with violence at first, which made Ciel grow concerned. Later though, Sebastian taught his master a lesson too by giving him an extra rough session of sex, which made Ciel cry tears of pain more than pleasure. That pain however didn’t last as long as Sebastian’s when the candles burned on him, and in the end the demon licked and kissed his brat of a master’s hole to make it better. Though Ciel would feel the soreness and pain for a few days to come, the same way Sebastian did despite having healed. Both got to explore a new kink and see just how far was too far. Ciel, giving it some serious thought, decided he would keep to it, but more seldom now, and he would think of what was appropriate to add in order to spice up Sebastian’s role as his furniture, and what was too much even for a demon.


	5. Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katoptronophilia.

Sebastian always did what he was told to do by his master. Only times when he went out of line was if he was not composed or his master did something to anger him. Today, he decided to be a little daring and explore a harmless little kink.

Instead of taking his master to the bed, he decided to get to action right in the bathroom. At first, he had to ease up his master, get him in the mood. That wasn’t an issue as he presented the excuse of having to wash the young lord anyway after their session so why not do it in the bathroom this time. He appealed to his master’s disdain at having to go back to the bathroom and then back to the bed when all that he wants is to lay down and rest right after getting finished. That convinced Ciel. However, later, the boy would find out why the demon really want to keep him in the bathroom.

He lifted Ciel up, the boy’s legs resting over his forearms while Sebastian held him up by the buttocks, spreading the cheeks in order for him to move a little more freely.

Ciel moaned and leaned his head back. Getting fucked while held up felt different. Sebastian moved inside him at a different angle, and while he did rub against his prostate, Ciel wasn’t getting the kind of stimulation he was used to. He was getting friction, but not what he wanted the most, and that made him groan and whimper in need.

Sebastian smiled at the sounds he elicited from his young master. Then he lifted his gaze from the young lord to what was behind him, a mirror. Seeing himself move in and out of his master, even though with the boy’s back to the mirror, was exciting for the demon. He decided to spice things up.

Ciel gasped in surprise when suddenly Sebastian pulled out of him and unwrapped Ciel’s arms from around his neck, then turned Ciel to him with his back. It was then that Ciel saw the mirror. His mismatched eyes widened in shock. “Bastard… You-!” He was cut short by Sebastian sliding inside him with one thrust, this time holding Ciel up by his thighs under his knees. The Earl gasped and let out a trembling moan.

“Lift your arms and wrap them around my head, Master.“ Sebastian instructed, staying base-deep inside his master.

With the change of position, Ciel now felt Sebastian pressing into his front, right where his sweet spot was. He felt too good suddenly and couldn’t argue, so he did as told, raising his arms and wrapping them around the back of Sebastian’s head, his hands gripping the demon’s black hair. When Sebastian started moving, Ciel closed his eyes and clenched his teeth, his brows drawn together in the middle and raised.

The demon looked into the mirror, his eyes fixed on his member going in and out of his master’s body and burning red. “Master, open your eyes.” He spoke into Ciel’s ear.

Ciel shuddered at the sensation of hot breath in his ear and lips ghosting the shell. Slowly, his eyes opened, then widened when he saw the new sight.

Sebastian spread Ciel’s legs a bit so that they both could get a better view, making Ciel lower onto his member until the demon was balls deep. Ciel’s voice hitched in his throat at the sensation and in shock. Then Sebastian started thrusting again, this time deeper than before.

Ciel could feel him press harder into his prostate and his little boyhood twitched. Also, at this angle, they both could see just where Sebastian’s large manmeat was moving in Ciel’s taut belly. That added to the visual stimulus as Ciel could not only feel where Sebastian was inside him, but also get visual clarification.

He felt his master tighten around him involuntarily and smiled. Deciding to treat his master to something else, Sebastian brought Ciel’s legs together and hooked an arm under the knees to hold him up while his other was free. With the hand of his free arm, he took hold of his master’s penis and started pumping the young erection in the rhythm to his thrusts.

The human boy couldn’t tear his eyes away from the mirror. So obscene yet so irresistible. Watching Sebastian move inside him, seeing the demon’s expression with those burning cheeks and the hungry look in his eyes. However, it was when their gazes met in their reflection that Ciel really felt the excitement peak. He bit his bottom lip, his expression of tortured pleasure growing. “Sebastian… I want to cum…!” He said the words in a small voice.

The butler smiled. He released Ciel’s member, to the master’s dismay, and had both arms hooked under Ciel’s legs to hold him more securely. He kept those legs together while Ciel’s penis bobbed up and down and his balls bounced from the power of the thrusts as the demon picked up the pace.

Ciel opened his mouth and panted, then he leaned his head back at the side of Sebastian’s face, his own turned a little to the butler’s. He was beautiful and the demon couldn’t tear his eyes away.

Thrusts grew stronger and faster, their orgasm coming closer and closer. Sebastian watched their reflection until he finally released his seed inside his master. In that moment, he captured Ciel’s lips in a kiss to muffle his cry of pleasure as the young master ejaculated, his little cock spewing streak after streak of cum.

When they were finished, panting and both a bit tired though each to their own degree, Sebastian slowly crumpled to the tiled floor. He pulled himself out of his master and sat there with the boy in his lap, hugging the little body to his own and pressing his face into the boy’s hair.

Ciel just breathed. His eyes were closed for a bit. Today, he got more stimulation. To some degree less than on other occasions, but still a lot because this time was different. When he shifted a little, Sebastian raised his head and the human’s and the demon’s gazes met. They looked at each other for a bit, both panting softly. Then Sebastian placed a chaste kiss to Ciel’s forehead and moved to stand up, lifting up Ciel in his arms. He washed Ciel’s rump and wiped his body with a wet towel from the sweat, taking care to clean up the boy’s member with his mouth. Then he dried him and dressed him for bed before taking him to finally rest for the night.


	6. Anal Gaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian explores his master's hole.

Sebastian laid on his front propped up on his elbows a little. Ciel laid on his front before the demon with his legs at Sebastian’s sides and his behind a little in front of the butler. The little lord was hugging a pillow while his demon was face-buried between his buttocks. Sloppy, wet sounds and moans of someone enjoying a good meal after a strong hunger were coming from behind Ciel and at the moment that was what made the Earl more embarrassed than the fact that someone was currently lapping at his crack and leaving kiss marks on the insides of his buttocks.

Sebastian pushed his tongue inside Ciel’s hole and latched onto the ring of muscle with his lips, then he raised his head a little. Ciel shuddered and whimpered at the sensation. It felt as if the butler was softly turning him inside out. Sebastian didn’t ease the force of his suction and just kept raising his head until the ring of flesh which was the entrance separated from his lips and tongue with a loud, wet ‘pop’. Ciel gasped at that, his hole tightening up on reflex.

Sebastian watched the little thing, then leaned back down to it and started to pepper it with kisses. That made the boy tense his buttocks. To keep the cheeks from shielding him from the sweet hole, Sebastian placed his hands on them, groping the mounds of flesh, and pulled them apart. He then started to lick over the hole, his head moving up and down as he did so. CIel’s toes curled at that.

The young Earl whimpered and hung his head, his hands squeezing the pillow. Sebastian switched from licking over the hole to circling his tongue over the ring of flesh before probing the entrance, which tightened up. So he gently pulled the flesh apart enough to get the look at the inside of the entrance but not open up the hole, proceeding to lick at the sensitive entrance after that. Ciel winched and his shoulders rose up to the sides of his neck.

Sebastian pushed his tongue past the entrance, entering Ciel once more, which made the boy tense up. He stayed still for a bit, raising his gaze to watch his master for any more reactions, then pushed his tongue as deep as it would go. The wet muscle moved in a wave like motion and swirled around the walls of Ciel’s gut, a sensation strange and almost unbearable to the boy who cried out into the pillow.

The demon watched his human, pleased at the sounds and reactions he received in return. After a few more moments of eating his master out, the butler pulled his tongue out and instead pushed both of his index fingers into Ciel’s anus to spread the hole so he could take a look inside. The bright pink walls of flesh were beautiful. Sebastian spread the hole a little wider, making Ciel wince, and spit inside. Ciel gasped at that and turned his head to look back at the demon, who now moved to sit up. He grabbed the boy by the hips and turned him over on his back, then he stood on his knees between the younger’s legs which were placed at the sides of his, and pushed the index and middle fingers of his right hand into the boy’s gut knuckle deep. Ciel let out a small cry and pushed his head back into the bed. Sebastian leaned over his master, taking the pillow from his arms and grabbing the two small wrists with his left hand and raising the boy’s arms above his head. Then he started to finger-fuck the Earl at a hard and fast speed. Staying leaned over him, his own face close to Ciel, Sebastian watched the human’s pained expressions of pleasure closely, his eyes unblinking and burning hot red.

Then he switched from thrusting his finger inside Ciel to burying them knuckle deep and pressing them to Ciel’s front where his prostate was, curling his fingers against the collection of nerves. The master cried out in pleasure and torment and Sebastian moved to kiss his neck.

After a while of stimulating the boy’s hole with his fingers, the demon pulled his digits out and released Ciel’s wrists. He moved to sit on the bed and watched Ciel’s hole clench and unclench, feeling uncomfortably empty but also wanting to return to its initial calm state. He licked his lips and pressed them together, then he took his member into his hand and lined himself up with Ciel’s hole. The tip entered and then he moved his hands to the teen’s upper thighs at his hips. A second passed and then Sebastian thrust in roughly, pulling Ciel to him at the same time. The result was the demon entering the boy to the hilt from the very beginning. The air hitched in Ciel’s throat.

Sebastian moved the boy’s slender legs to rest at the sides of his and then leaned over him. Capture his lips in a kiss and started a fast pace of hard, deep thrusts.

For nearly half an hour, the demon was pounding his master’s behind into the mattress. He had to applaud Ciel for holding out from cumming this entire time, though his member was ridiculously hard and most likely very aching at this point. He felt his own orgasm approach and made his thrusts shorter and harder.

When the time came, he buried himself to the root and ground his hips against his master as he filled Ciel with semen, his balls tightening and rising in their sack as they emptied.

For a minute, he stayed still as he watched his master pant in bliss of the afterglow of orgasm. The expressions Ciel made when in pleasure couldn’t compare to anything else. Slowly, Sebastian pulled out and then moved to sit. He looked at Ciel’s hole and saw the little anus gaping, closing for a second or two from time to time but returning to its open state. Little by little, steams of thick seed leaked from the hole. Sebastian moved down to get a closer look. He held the hole open with his fingers and looked inside. What he saw was a beautiful sight of bright pink walls painted with white, which clenched briefly from time to time.

Once more, he buried his face in his master’s rump and pushed his tongue into the delicious hole. Ciel gasped in surprise and his hands flew to Sebastian’s head to grip the raven locks. Sebastian rolled over onto his back, pulling Ciel up to sit on his face as he cleaned his master out with his tongue.

It was a while until Ciel was finally allowed to rest. Sebastian didn’t stop until all of his cum was out and then continued tongue-fucking his master a little bit more. In the end, the demon’s face and hair was soaked in cum and saliva, and Ciel’s balls were a little uncomfortably empty.


	7. That master, ticklish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knismolagnia

A soft, sweet gasp was taken in as a small mouth opened. A flat, young chest rose with the intake of air. Slender arms were raised up and wrists were bound gently but firmly to a bedpost with a silk ribbon. A black tie was wrapped around a certain bluenette’s head, blindfolding the boy.

His back was arched off the bed, his behind pressing into the mattress with some force from that, and his legs were spread and bent at the knees just a little to be raised off the bed. A certain butler was leaned over the boy on all fours, well, threes because in one hand he had a feather which he slowly moved from the top of the boy’s chest down his front to his lower abdomen in wave-like motions from side to side.

Pert little nipples hardened without even being touched and a strained little moan came from the boy. His boyhood, hard and untouched, twitched and rose up a little in response to the slow, repetitive teasing.

The demon watched his human’s reactions closely, his eyes bearing a gleam of excitement from the responses he elicited. For a moment, his gaze left his master’s face and followed the feather, paying attention to the tensing of muscles and shuddering, depending on where he made the feather go. From the bottom of the boy’s abdomen, the butler made the tip of the feather travel up the boy’s right side, circling two times over the arm pit and then go up the inside of the right arm to the spot where the wrists were bound. He stopped for a moment, then brought the feather down the arm to the chest, across the chest and up the left arm. The human shivered and his shoulders rose a little higher to the sides of his neck than they already were. A plump bottom lip was caught under the upper teeth.

Instead of making the feather travel back down the way it came, Sebastian removed it from Ciel and the feather reconnected with the sensitive skin at the left hip where it traveled up the side and made a turn to the boy’s chest, swirled around one nipple, then the next.

Ciel gasped deeply at the sensation and arched his back into the bed, trying to run away from the feather teasing his chest but to no avail. Then the feather traveled down the middle of his abdomen and the tip dipped into his navel, lightly teasing the inside. “NNGH!” A sharp noise of protest past a bitten lip was made.

Sebastian pressed his lips together, then moved to sit on his knees on the bed and turned to Ciel’s right foot. He grasped the ankle and then ghosted the spot under the toes. Ciel gasped and almost screamed. He had enough strength to keep himself from doing so but not enough to stop himself from giggling. The butler smiled at the sound of the boy’s laughter and the sight of his smile, then he tickled the other foot. That made Ciel writhe. Aside from laughter, another response was earned by the tickling. A stream of precum ran from the tip of the boy’s penis down the underside.

Seeing that, Sebastian decided that it was time. He cast the feather to the side and leaned down over Ciel. He attacked his chest with hungry, passionate kisses and bites, taking a moment to treat the nipples to some rough suckling. The sudden roughness after all the teasing that made Ciel sensitive almost sent the boy over the edge, but he held on still. Gasping in shock and leaning his head back, he rose his torso off the bed and pressed his front into his butler’s.

Sebastian leaned up and took a few seconds to treat his master’s lips to some deep, passionate kisses before he broke from him and moved down to his crotch in an instant. Sliding his hands around the boy’s thighs and holding his hips, Sebastian took his master’s cock into his mouth and sucked hard, raising and lowering his head as he also added a milking sort of friction.

“AH~“ Ciel moaned out deeply and he pressed his head back into the pillow and his hips rose to press into his demon’s face. The small erection throbbed in the wet heat that engulfed it and several shots of young seed erupted from it.

The butler drank it all down. However, he didn’t stop. His next teasing trick would be to keep sucking his master without stopping even when he was ejaculating or had just spent himself, raising the boy’s sensitivity and treating him to a mixture of pain and pleasure.


	8. That Butler, daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy kink, lingerie, dirty talk.

*Slap*

“Ah!“

*Slap*

“Ngh…!“

*Slap*

“Ugh.“

*Slap*

“Ow! Ah.“

“Are you ready to reflect, my lord?“ Sebastian asked. He had been spanking Ciel for about 15 minutes now.

“There is nothing to reflect upon…!“ Ciel said between soft pants for air.

Sebastian groped a soft buttock before landing a sharp swat to the underside. He added a flick to his wrist to get that extra sting in there.

Ciel almost howled.

What is the reason for this spanking? Well, for an entire week now, the little lord had been ruining his lunch or dinner by sneaking sweets out of the kitchen when no one was there. That really peeved Sebastian. And when this morning Ciel had managed to eat a cookie before proper breakfast, which lead to Sebastian finding out about Ciel’s secret stash of sweets… By the way, how the hell did he manage to keep a stash of sweets a secret from a demon for an entire week? Well, never mind that. After Sebastian caught Ciel red-handed, he reached the end of his tolerance.

It was Ciel’s punishment, so the demon could do what he liked. He dressed his master in a corset and a lace thong. Of course, the boy protested, but he was being punished, and this meant that Sebastian could do anything he liked. Though the only part about this that was related to discipline was the spanking. Of course, even then the demon did what he liked.

Deciding that the spanking would lead to nothing and that his penis was neglected long enough, Sebastian decided to move on to the next part. He slipped his arms under Ciel and flipped the boy over from his front onto his back, earning a surprised gasp from him, and picked him up bridal style. He walked over to the bed and dropped Ciel onto it a little less gently. Ciel had only enough time to make a little “oof” and glare at Sebastian before the demon climbed over him and captured his lips in a deep kiss. The kiss didn’t last long as Sebastian broke it and flipped Ciel over once more. This quick development from one thing to the next was irritating the boy.

Sebastian gave himself a few jerks as his other hand rubbed up and down Ciel’s crack and then he slipped in two fingers into the boy’s hole. Ciel tensed up as this was a sudden, rough, and hurried preparation. When Sebastian removed his fingers from Ciel’s hole and moved over the laying boy, spreading the butt cheeks with his hands as he lined himself up with the entrance, Ciel thought Sebastian slipped his fingers in only for the sake of a step-by-step procedure. Then the demon plunged in with a single thrust.

Ciel gasped, his mouth opening wide and his head rising before slowly lowering down. Sebastian kept the buttocks spread as he stayed still. Then he let the muscles go and leaned over his master, wrapping his arms around the boy’s chest and leaned his head to the side of Ciel’s. He inhaled his human’s scent as he pressed his face into his hair and then started to roll his hips, pushing Ciel’s into the mattress. Ciel closed his eyes and pressed his lip together, rolling them inward. The sting was strong but it didn’t last long.

“You are a little slut,“ Sebastian said, “You know that?“

Ciel brows furrowed at that.

“I barely prepared you and you are taking me so well without lotion after we didn’t have sex for two weeks.“ The demon continued, speaking into the boy’s hair behind his left ear. “Just how loose is your hole?“ Sebastian punctuated his words with a sharp, deep thrust. The sound of his hips slapping a soft behind sounded through the room.

Those words hurt a little, but Ciel didn’t focus on the insults. Instead, he smirked and said. “Whose fault is that exactly?”

Sebastian smirked. He moved to bite the back of Ciel’s neck as he picked up the pace, thrusting deeply and fast, making Ciel bounce. Sounds of the bed creaking, skin slapping skin, and labored breathing filled the room.

* * *

Two and a half hours passed. The two were on their sixth round. Ciel was a moaning and whimpering mess of tears and unintelligible words as Sebastian went to town on his little rump in almost all the positions that the kamasutra could offer. Ciel’s belly was a little round from all the demon seed inside him and he himself was long empty of his own sperm.

“Want me to stop?“ Sebastian asked as he pounded Ciel’s hips into the mattress in the missionary position.

“Mmgh!“ Was all Ciel made in response.

Sebastian smirked. He leaned in and spoke softly into Ciel’s ear. “Say the magic word.”

“… Daddy~!“ Ciel moaned out with a breath.

At that, Sebastian picked up his pace. Ciel whimpered loudly. A few more rapid thrusts and Sebastian buried himself deeply inside his master and stayed still as he filled him with his last load.


	9. Lace and Frills

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel treats Sebastian to a little something.

Sebastian bit his lip as his lust-glazed eyes admired the sight before him.

Ciel decided to treat his butler once in a while. That being today.

The boy slowly turned a full circle as he let Sebastian take a good look at him. He was wearing a frilly corset that really flattered his thin waist. Little frills decorated the corset at the edges and went down in lines from the top to the bottom. There were silk ribbons in the back. Around the boy’s neck was a leather choker which resembled a collar because of the ring at the front despite the frills at the top and the bottom edges. His wrists were adorned with lace cuffs that covered the back and the front of the hands. Frill garters hugged his thighs. The best part about the outfit was the delicate frill thong that was held together with silk ribbons tied into bows that could easily be undone. The colors of the entire outfit were pastel blue and white.

The left corner of Ciel’s mouth lifted in a smirk as he looked up at Sebastian with his head a little lowered. Sebastian eyed his master hungrily, his eyes focusing on the boy’s bulge in his thong before the burgundy orbs shot up to meet the mismatched gaze.

The two held each others gaze for a bit before Ciel stepped toward the butler. His head rose as he kept looking into the demon’s eyes and came up close to him for their bodies to touch. Placing his hands on the butler’s chest, he pushed a little and Sebastian sat down on the bed. Ciel stood on the bed on his knees and Sebastian laid back. Then he placed his hands on the boy’s hips, looking down at his nethers for a bit before looking back up at him. Ciel was looking down at the demon’s face and watched his gaze the entire time. Then he moved up the bed until the demon’s head was between his legs. 

Sebastian looked from Ciel’s eyes to the boy’s crotch. Then he rose his head off the bed and captured one end of a ribbon and lowered his head, pulling the bow undone. He did the same to the second bow and the front of the thong fell down, revealing Ciel’s crotch. The string was softly stuck between Ciel’s buttocks and the boy bit his bottom lip. Sebastian captured the thong with his mouth and pulled back, slipping the string free and then turned his head to the side, spitting the thong out and making it fall a few inches from him on the bed. Then he turned back to Ciel and buried his face between the boy’s legs. Ciel’s lower back arched in and his behind pushed out. Sebastian cupped Ciel’s buttocks and kept him from running away too far as he inhaled his master’s scent deeply.

Ciel gasped. Sebastian opened his mouth and ran his tongue from Ciel’s balls to his member, lifting the little shaft onto his tongue and then stilled. Staying that way with his mouth open, his tongue out and the little member resting on the wet muscle, the heat from his mouth radiating onto the young flesh, he rose his gaze to look up at his master. Ciel was watching the entire time.

So Sebastian lowered his gaze and closed his mouth around his master’s shaft. He pulled back, leaving only the head in his mouth. His gaze shot up to look at Ciel again and Ciel bit his bottom lip softly. One of his hands went to Sebastian’s head, the fingers running through the demon’s hair, pulling back his bangs until he gripped them. Then Ciel rolled his hips forward and pushed his member into the butler’s mouth. He drew his hips back and rolled them forward again. In response, Sebastian started to bob his head up and down. After a bit, Sebastian took the initiative and gripped Ciel’s hips. He pushed the boy forward a bit more. Ciel gasped with a little “Ah” when he fell forward, propping himself up with his free hand in time. His legs spread wide on the bed, his body weight falling onto Sebastian’s face and the demon welcomed it happily. The little balls were pressed between the boy’s scrotum and the butler’s chin. Holding Ciel’s hips, Sebastian started to raise and lowered them, fucking his own mouth with his masters penis.

Ciel inhaled deeply with a wide mouth and drew his bottom lip into his mouth, trapping it in place with his teeth. Sebastian rolled his head up, sucking his master and craving that sweet boy juice. For a moment, he stopped and extended his tongue out past Ciel’s balls and to the boy’s hole. He licked and probed the entrance easily and Ciel whined. He then rose his hips, pulling himself free from Sebastian’s mouth. In that moment, a drop of precum fell from his cock onto Sebastian’s tongue. The demon drew his tongue in and swallowed. Then his head shot up and he engulfed the child cock again, starting to bob his head up and down faster and adding a harder suction.

The young lord didn’t last long and spent himself into his butler’s mouth. Sebastian laid his head down and opened his mouth, sticking out his tongue to show Ciel his own cum in the man’s mouth before he swallowed it down.


	10. Sebastian's True Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teratophilia.

“Sebastian… Tonight, I want you to show me your real form.” Ciel said as he laid on his back with his butler on all fours above him.

“Pardon?” Sebastian asked a little incredulously. He leaned up from his previously close position to his master’s face when he was about to kiss the earl.

“You heard me.”

“But, master-”

“No ‘buts’, Sebastian. Show me your true form.”

The demon swallowed, then sighed. “As you wish, sir.” He then sat up.

“Stand so that I can see you.” Ciel ordered.

Sebastian complied, moving off the bed and standing. Ciel watched him with full attention. Inhaling and sighing, Sebastian then let blackness engulf him. Black feathers started to fall from the pillar of wiggling black smoke. Ciel’s eyes grew in anticipation. Then the darkness cleared and the demon in his true form appeared. Overall in shape, he wasn’t that different from the human form Ciel knew him by the most. There were just a few different and additional things. For example, his skin was now black and white. The whiteness seemed a lot like the color of grey ash and the blackness, being in the form of closely-placed cracks that resembled the design of a tree bark, was a lot like coal in its particular shade. As expected, his irises were crimson with their fuchsia glow, but the whites turned black this time. His nails turned to claws, their blackness the same. From the top sides of his head, black curling ram horns grew and pointed outward. His hair, the same kind of black that Ciel knew it to be, was longer. It was divided into three pony tails. The first and largest, at the top of his head, the second in the middle of the back, and the third on the underside of his skull above his neck. The three of them were held up by metal rings that resembled silver, a metal that was thought to be poisonous to creatures of darkness. Was Sebastian mocking the common belief by wearing silver as jewelry? That would be a lot like him if that was the case.

A little from the start of the third pony tail, the three of them were joined into a single braid that went to the back of the demon’s thighs. From the small of his back, where his crack started, grew a black tail about a meter long with a tufted end. Whether Sebastian’s feet ended in hooves, Ciel couldn’t see. However, he assumed not because he could see the shape of the demon’s legs remained human. Was Sebastian mocking Ciel by still keeping some of himself more human than he really was? The boy could swear that when he summoned the demon that fateful day, he wore heels and some sort of robe. Then again, if he wore heels then he didn’t have hoofed feet…

The most interesting part about the demon’s form was his wings: they were upside-down. Starting at his middle back, just above his waist, they were folded upside-down. Sebastian saw how Ciel was staring up at them and turned the wings to be in the position that was expected to be proper, at least proper for bird and angels. Demons, however, had upside down wings. That didn’t stop them from being useful though, as the wings could be rotated any which way due to the flexible joints, just like an owl’s neck.

Ciel watched the black wings turn to a position that would be expected of any winged creature and frowned. Sebastian rose a slender black brow at that reaction. “Turn them back to how they used to be.” Ciel said. At that, it was Sebastian’s turn to frown, but he did as told and the wings were back to their original upside-down position. Then he watched his master’s gaze drift… downward. The demon bit his bottom lip softly as he knew his master was studying his loins. “Get on the bed, Sebastian.” Ciel said.

A moment later, the demon climbed back onto the bed on his knees. From that movement, Ciel could see that his feet were humans, and the nails on the toes were black claws like on the hands. He also noted that the palms and soles of the feet were light grey. As the demon made his way to the middle of the bed, Ciel got up and made his way to him. Sebastian saw that as a sign to stop and then watched the earl stop on his fours before him.

With one hand, Ciel grasped the member that was just a bit bigger than the human version he knew, and began to stroke. As he stroked, he studied it. The black and white design faded slowly on the foreskin as it got to the top of the shaft. The glans that peeked out from the unpeeled foreskin was medium grey and moist. Ciel stopped stroking and looked at the head, then peeled back the foreskin to reveal it completely before giving the tip a lick. He grimaced at the taste. It was absolutely disgusting and Ciel couldn’t find the right words to describe it.

“Master.” Sebastian said, intending to stop Ciel when he saw the boy’s expression. He placed a clawed hand gently on the boy’s shoulder.

Something excited Ciel about Sebastian’s disgusting taste. So he licked again, then he took in the entire head into his mouth and sucked.

“Master!” Sebastian said more demandingly this time. He knew he tasted bad to humans, so why was his master doing this; assaulting his delicate taste buds on purpose?

Ciel didn’t stop. He leaned in and took the shaft to the middle, pulling his head back and pushing it forward as he worked the demon’s member. Sebastian caught his bottom lip between his fanged teeth. It is worth mentioning that Sebastian had 12 fangs. 6 above and 6 below, the three teeth following the canines becoming fangs as well though shorter ones.

Sebastian’s hips trembled when Ciel finally took all of his 11 inches down his throat and his face was in the demon’s crotch between his legs. The boy moved his head back a little bit and then forward again, taking in the demon all the way over and over, choking himself on the manhood. It was when he looked up at Sebastian with his mismatched eyes that the demon came, flooding the boy’s esophagus with his seed. There was so much that Ciel finally couldn’t force himself to stay still and pulled back. The demon manmeat slid out of his mouth and dropped to hang between its owners legs as the boy threw up nearly a liter of semen. Sebastian leaned down, worried and wanting to help his master. “My Lord, are you all right?” He asked with concern, his voice distorted and sounding disembodied despite clearly coming from his lips. “Why did you do that?” His brows were furrowed with concern.

Ciel panted after he had finished heaving up the load of demon seed. Now he could taste it on his tongue and it was absolutely revolting. He could have thrown up again bit forced himself not to. Seeing his butler’s concerned face made him smirk. If anyone else saw the demon’s concerned expression, they’d take it for something else and run for dear life. But not Ciel… He could tell the emotions on the monster’s face. So he leaned up and kissed the beast of darkness.

Glowing eyes widened in surprise, but soon, the monster returned the kiss. Strong arms were wrapped around a small form and soon the two were overtaken by desire.

* * *

Long hours passed as the two drowned in lust. The room was full of moans, panting, and animalistic grunts and growls. It was in their first round that the bed already made cracks in the wall and then broke, but the two carried on since they were still on a soft mattress. Soon, however, that mattress was torn up by sharp claws. What was to say of the bed sheets? The pillows were also a mangled mess, however the covers somehow suffered the least. Ciel’s body was covered in grip-shaped bruises, his bottom red and bruised from spanking, claw and bite marks decorated his skin and flesh. There was also blood between his legs. With the demon being as large as he was and more aggressive given his form, the little boy’s hole tore a bit. However, Ciel didn’t let that stop him. He wanted Sebastian. He knew that he still wasn’t getting all of him, that Sebastian was still holding back, otherwise Ciel would die if Sebastian allowed himself to be truly himself. Even knowing that, Ciel was still satisfied with what he got because he got to know his demon better.

Despite how rough Sebastian was, he still held his master in a loving embrace against his body. Strong arms were always wrapped around the small form, and sometimes the wings were too if the position permitted it. The demon gave it to his human in different positions from the front, the side, and the back. He drilled that little hole thoroughly and made sure to feed him his every load.

In the end, Ciel’s hole was a gaping mess. Sebastian took it upon himself to clean his master out with his tongue, then he took to licking and kissing the injuries he inflicted upon his human’s body. After that, he pulled the exhausted boy into his arms and sat him in his lap, embracing him with his wings wrapped around the child body and his lips pressed against sweaty hair. They stayed like that in silence. The demon was overwhelmed by a feeling that he couldn’t name, but he knew one thing. For the first time, a human not only wanted to see his ugly form, but also made love to that ugliness. Though he sensed for a moment there was some sort of sick attraction to his form that his master exhibited, looking into the boy’s eyes while they made love made him understand that Ciel’s feelings were more that of happiness that he showed him his real self than a filthy form of lust for his inhuman body.


	11. That master, dominant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BDSM

Clawed hands balled into fists. Strong wrists were bound with nylon knee-high socks and tied to bedposts. The only reason those restraints weren’t torn was because the demon who was bound by them was ordered to control himself. The said demon was also ordered to keep his eyes shut. What was so hard about obeying the orders? Well, nothing really. Except there was a little minx of a master that was currently riding the demon’s member.

Ciel ordered Sebastian to stay in his human form but make his member the size it would be if he was in his true demon form. With the help of stretching and a lot of lube, the boy was now riding the large shaft. He faced Sebastian with his front and leaned back, placing his hands on the man’s thighs. With his legs spread and standing on his feet, Ciel raised and dropped himself onto his butler’s manhood.

The young lord’s flat belly was bulging with the size of the manhood inside him. He made sure to take all of the 11 inches the demon could offer when he went down all the way. Sebastian clenched his teeth together and hissed softly. He knew exactly how deep he was in his master’s body and the fact that he had to rely on his imagination alone was unnerving.

Ciel smirked when he saw his butler’s face. He lowered himself to take in all of the demon and then shifted his weight to sit on the man’s hips. He lifted his right leg and extended it to the butler. Straightening his foot, he pressed his toes to the demon’s mouth.

Sebastian parted his teeth, opening his mouth, and took in the offered toes. He sucked on them and circled them with his tongue, licking in between as well. Ciel’s smile grew a little at that. “Move your hips, Sebastian.” The boy ordered and the man complied. He shifted his legs to take on a more comfortable position. Propping himself up on his heels on the mattress, he started to thrust his hips upward. As a result, Ciel bounced on his member. Sebastian sucked the toes in his mouth harder and moaned deeply at the feeling of his balls slapping his master’s buttocks. Ciel rolled his head back and opened his mouth, closing his mismatched eyes.

He felt his orgasm approaching and rose his head, looking at his demon. “Sebastian… You can free yourself. I want you to give it to me hard.”

All it took was a moment for Ciel to now be on his back. Strong arms embraced him, one on his back with the hand on the small of his back and another cupping the back of his head. Lips crashed against his own hard in a deep kiss. Sebastian was atop him, his legs spread to accommodate Ciel’s small behind between them. The butler was balls deep in his master, the demon testicles pressed hard between their owner’s scrotum and the buttocks of the boy the man was inside. Sebastian was still for a moment, his eyes open and glowing as he stared into his master’s mismatched hues. The two held each other’s gaze, then the demon started to move. He thrust hard and deep, the hand on the small of his master’s back pushed up the boy’s behind to meet the demon’s thrusts. Hard, wet, slapping sounds filled the room along with whiny moans of a bottom and labored breath of a top.

A minute passed and Ciel was crying out as he came onto his own abdomen and Sebastian’s. Sebastian made sure to thrust faster and harder when his master was cumming and he didn’t slow down afterwards, drawing himself to completion a few long moments later. When the two were done, they laid together. Sebastian’s member slipped out of Ciel and was followed by a flow of his demon seed that soaked into the sheets. Ciel wrapped his legs around Sebastian’s hips and his hands were on the demon’s back. The two took a moment to breathe like that in each other’s arms before Sebastian got off his master and then picked up the boy in his arms and took him to the bathroom to get cleaned up.


	12. That butler, fed up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spanking/punishment

_Swat_

“Hhng!”

_Slap_

“Ngh!”

_Swat_

“…!” A tender lip was caught between teeth.

_Whip_

“Ah!” A pained moan escaped from an open mouth.

Another hit was delivered and a delicate body jerked. Small, round buttocks tensed. Red marks decorated the milky-white skin. Another hit was delivered, this time to the underside of a butt cheek. The instrument with which the corporal punishment was being administered was a crop whip. The one being disciplined was none other than Ciel Phantomhive. The one delivering the discipline to this death-defying child who had it coming for a long time now was his very own demon butler.

A dark look was set on Sebastian’s features. His lips were pressed together and tightened tensely while his eyes, a little wide and unblinking, were fixed on the boy kneeling in front of his bed and leaning over it. “How many times must I tell you before you understand?” He landed another swat to Ciel’s rump and the young lord sucked in a breath. “I already have a hard time dealing with you just running off into trouble when I tell you not to,” another hit was landed, “but this time does it!”

A particularly sharp swat was delivered and Ciel hissed, hanging his head. What was so different about what he did this time compared to other times? Other times, Sebastian knew that Ciel would be running off ahead without him. This time, Ciel didn’t inform Sebastian in any way; not personally, not through someone else. He didn’t leave a note or anything, he just disappeared. The reason was that Sebastian was far away completing Ciel’s order and the boy deemed that task more important than ordering the demon to return back to him so that he could protect him should something go wrong. No, instead he just mounted a horse and took off.

“How many times must I tell you that your life is more important than anything else?” Sebastian raised his tone, landing a few hits quickly one after the other which made Ciel let out a small cry. “The Queen, your role as the Watchdog, you being an Earl, your fiance,” he landed a hit with every new thing that he named, “none of that matters compared to keeping you alive!” Sebastian punctuated his words with a strong swat that made Ciel jolt. “If I didn’t show up at the last second, you would have been shot in the head!” Another hard hit was landed, and then Sebastian was still.

Ciel’s body was trembling. His fists clenched the covers, his head was hung, tears were in his mismatched eyes and on the covers, and his shoulders were raised. Sebastian stood still, looking at the tomato-red bottom with swat marks going across it. A few were hard enough to break the skin and a little bit of blood showed. Sebastian pressed his lips together. On one hand, he had to treat those injuries he inflicted, on the other, he had to finally make his master understand that even though he had a demon butler, that demon butler could not teleport from one end of the country to the next, and could not read minds. Inhaling and exhaling, he decided that this was enough for now.

“Get in bed and go to sleep.” Sebastian said.

A shaking and softly sniffling Ciel complied. He got up slowly, the nightshirt falling down to cover his hurt behind, lifted the covers, climbed into bed and laid on his front, and pulled the covers over himself. The pressure and the texture of the fabric was hurting him, but the earl would fight the need to free his behind. He was already humiliated enough as it was.

Sebastian picked up the candelabra and blew out the candles. “Good night, My Lord.” This time, the words did not come out in a pleasant tone. No, Sebastian was aggravated. After that, he left.

* * *

Ciel woke up to a strange sensation. Something soft, wet, and warm was sliding over his butt cheeks, one at a time. He opened his eyes and saw that the curtains weren’t open yet. If the curtains weren’t open, then that meant it couldn’t be Sebastian… Could it possibly be an intruder?!

Propping himself up on his elbows, snatching his gun from under his pillow, Ciel whipped around to whoever or whatever was behind him. His eyes widened when he recognized the familiar form of his butler. His cheeks grew pink when he realized what the demon was doing.

Sebastian was kneeling by the side of Ciel’s bed. The covers were pulled back and Ciel’s night gown was lifted to reveal the boy’s bruised behind. The butler gently held onto the sides of his master’s hips as he licked the injuries he inflicted upon his delicate master last night. Lifting his burgundy eyes, he met his master’s gaze.

Ciel’s lips trembled and pressed together, then he turned back around and buried his face in his pillow, placing the gun back underneath it. “Sebastian…” Ciel’s voice was muffled. “What are you doing?”

“Good morning, Master.” The demon greeted after delivering a few more licks to his master’s buttocks. “I have come to explain myself.” He then stood up and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Leaning over Ciel, one hand on the boy’s other side, he spoke as he looked down at his master. Ciel refused to meet his demon’s eyes and kept his face in the pillow. “You see… Your actions really were reckless. I realize that you do not care whether I am left without a meal, however, if you were killed yesterday, you would not have achieved your revenge. That matters to you the most. So please, from now on, no matter how urgent a matter is, please tend to it in my presence so that I may protect you.” He leaned down closer to his master. His voice was soft as he spoke. When he was finished explaining himself, his free hand brushed Ciel’s locks from his face to the back of his ear. “Now, master, I have made a salve which will help you heal faster and there are Belgian waffles for breakfast.”

There was a moment of silence before Ciel answered. “Is there chocolate syrup?” He still kept his face in the pillow.

Sebastian smiled. “Of course there is chocolate syrup. Not only that, there is honey, cream, and an assortment of jams so you may choose whatever you like to go with your waffles.”

Ciel turned his head enough to look at Sebastian with one eye. The demon’s smile grew. He leaned down and kissed the boy’s brow, the said boy’s eyes closing on reflex. Then the butler stood up and prepared to help his master with his change of position.

Ciel felt very embarrassed because of what happened. Less because of what he did and more because he was spanked. So meeting his butler’s eyes was hard for him, and he spoke less than usual. However, something occurred to him. The way Sebastian behaved when he spanked him… No, everything about Sebastian yesterday was somehow exciting. The clear emotions on the demon’s face, how he lost control. Ciel realized that Sebastian was afraid and found no other way to express himself other than through disciplining his master. Something about the fact that Sebastian was like that itself was exciting. A demon worried about a human. Ciel smirked to himself in thought. Sebastian inquired what could be making the Young Lord smile and Ciel just dismissed the demon with a shake of his head. However, he decided he’d be pushing Sebastian’s buttons a little more often from time to time. There just was something about the demon and how he expressed his emotions and concern that made Ciel feel more alive than in any other moment in his life.


	13. That master, kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Role play, shock collar, leashes, sex toys.

“Meow.” The sound came out short and emotionless from the young Earl as he stood on his bed on his knees, his hands imitating cat paws with one raised higher than the other. His face was strained as he forced a smile which ended up being distorted. His left eye’s bottom lid twitched.

Sebastian stood in front of the bed, arm over his front and the other’s hand holding his chin. His brows furrowed in thought as he watched his master. Finally, after many fruitless attempts and pleading, he succeeded in getting his master to put on the attire he got for him last year.

Ciel was dressed into a pair of panties with a frilly mini skirt that was more of an accessory than a garment. On his neck was a leather collar with metal studs and a chain leash hung from the metal ring. On his head was a headband with cat ears. Lace cuffs adorned his wrists and ankles. The most interesting part of the outfit was the cat tail because it wasn’t just a ‘tail’.

After seeing his master’s bad performance, Sebastian sighed and shook his head. One of his hands reached into a pocket.

“Hng!” Ciel moaned and fell forward, ending up on his fours as he propped himself up on his hands. His buttocks tensed as his hole tightened around the dildo that was inside him. The tip of the tail part curled. The interesting feature of the tail dildo was that it wasn’t just a vibrating dildo. It was that the higher the vibration mode was set, the more the tail part would curl.

Sebastian smiled at that reaction. “You’ve been a bad, bad kitten. You know that?” He came up to the bed and moved to sit on it. As he did, he withdrew the vibrator remote which also controlled another thing. On one side of the remote was the control for the tail vibrator, and on the other was the control for the shock collar that Ciel was wearing. The butler pushed the button that had an arrow pointing ‘up’ on the collar control side and Ciel jolted as a quick shock of electricity was sent to his neck. “Turn your butt this way, please.” Sebastian said.

Ciel slowly moved to do as his butler told him, hating what was happening even more than just wearing the ridiculous outfit.

“Now say “meow“ again.” Sebastian said.

Ciel pressed his lips together, feeling reluctant.

To that, Sebastian increased the vibration of the dildo. The tip of the tail part curled up more.

“Mmgh!“ Ciel hung his head, his hands clenching into fists.

“Say “meow”, My Lord.“ Sebastian repeated.

“M-meow.“ Ciel breathed out.

“Again.“ Sebastian ordered, administering another light shock of electricity.

“Ah! … Meow!” Ciel let out with a bit more confidence.

“Once more, My Lord!” Sebastian was definitely loving this.

“Meow!” Ciel raised his voice.

Sebastian smiled. He raised the mode of the vibrator to maximum just like that and Ciel screamed, throwing his head back. Sebastian took hold of the tail part and started to fuck his master’s hole with the toy as it vibrated.

Ciel’s thighs tensed and his hips shook. He moaned and panted. From time to time, Sebastian would shock him with the electricity from the shock collar and Ciel would let out a “meow!” As this drew on, Ciel grew closer and closer to his orgasm.

“Again, Master!“ Sebastian said. He sent another electric shock to Ciel’s neck and angled the vibrator so it would press against the boy’s front where his prostate was.

“MEOW~!“ Ciel cried out, tossing his head back as he ejaculated onto the sheets below him, his body trembling in pleasure.


	14. Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edging

Small toes curled, clutching the sheets. Dainty feet straightened. A breath was let out, then inhaled. A sound hitched in a delicate throat and air was held in little lungs.

A demon laid on his front between thin, slender legs. One of his forearms propped him up while the other arm’s hand was slowly stroking an erection only large enough to fit in his hand. Mischievous burgundy eyes rose to look at a young, pretty face of a boy who was only 13. A moan was let out with a breath as a small head fell back against a pillow. Sebastian Michaelis had been edging his master for an hour now. He started out slowly, exciting his master and driving him close to completion. Then suddenly he’d end his ministrations and leave his master be for a minute, making Ciel unable to finish but also unable to calm down. After that minute, he’d slowly continue stroking the boy. 

The more time passed, the more times he drew his master close to orgasm, the lest attention he’d give to the little member with each new round of teasing. At this point, he would just start at the base of the shaft with his finger tips that circled around the girth of the little member, and then he would raise his hand, dragging the tips of his fingers upward as if urging his master to cum. However, that was not enough. He favorite was when he’d tap the leaking slit or gently flick the tip and it would make Ciel wince.

However, Sebastian didn’t notice as he was getting too lost in his game. At one point, when he let go of his master with the intention to wait a little before continuing again, Ciel came on his own a few seconds later. The bright red, aching boyhood twitched and jolted as it shot a few squirts of seed. Sebastian’s eyes widened in surprise. He looked up at his master’s face which wet with tears from pleasure and torment. Ciel looked back with half-lidded eyes. “Sebastian… This is too much.”

Something snapped inside the demon. He leaned forward and kissed his master deeply. Ciel inhaled with his nose when their lips clashed. The kiss however was a short one as Sebastian returned to his position between his master’s legs. The boy’s shaft was still standing up and with the kind of stimulation Sebastian was giving him one ejaculation was nowhere near enough. So Sebastian leaned down and took in the entire length.

Ciel cried out, his body trembling with tremors of overwhelming pleasure as he came again, this time into the demon’s mouth. Sebastian started to suck his master roughly at a fast pace. When Ciel tried to run away from the new stimulation, the butler wrapped his arms around his hips to keep the boy in place. Ciel’s hands shot to Sebastian’s hair and gripped the black locks. The room was filled with sharp breaths, cries, groans, and grunts of a young boy as his butler mercilessly milked his master and Ciel couldn’t keep himself from cumming over and over again.


	15. Candles and Wax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Candles and wax play.

A deep breath was inhaled and soft lips pressed together. A delicate jaw shifted from side to side and the pressed lips rubbed together. Something red and hot fell onto a small nipple and mismatched hues shot wide open. Ciel’s upper back lifted off the bed for a moment of shock, then fell back down.

Sebastian was kneeling beside his master, a burning candle in his hands. He watched his master to make sure that everything was all right. Giving his Lord a moment for a break, he then moved the candle to the other side and tilted it so that a drop of hot wax would fall onto another delicate bud.

The moment when the wax connected with the skin was the least bearable. It cooled off slowly and stuck to the skin, making the sensation last but didn’t leave any real damage. Well, at least that was on any other person who tried to play with the hot candle wax. In Ciel’s case, there were little red marks left behind that lasted for a day or two.

Sebastian smiled as Ciel hissed. He then brought the candle to be above the middle of the boy’s chest. Tilting it, he let the candle wax drip down as he quickly moved the candle from above Ciel’s chest to his lower abdomen, leaving a red trail of drying wax down the middle of the fron. Ciel tensed and whimpered. Sebastian set the candle back on the candelabra and looked back at his master. “Get up and turn over, please.” He told Ciel.

Swallowing a little, Ciel sat up. In that moment, Sebastian moved to take a seat and leaned back against the head board. Ciel turned over onto his front and laid down before the demon. Sebastian spread his legs to accommodate his master, then leaned over and took two other candles. He melted their bottoms on the flame of the first candle, then leaned over his master and placed the candles onto the boy’s buttocks. Ciel hissed and pressed his lower half into the bed as if trying to run away, his buttocks tensing. Sebastian held the candles there until they could stand on their own. Then he leaned back. He took his member by the base and pushed it to his master’s face. He rubbed it over Ciel’s cheeks and lips to get the boy’s attention. When Ciel looked up at him and met his gaze, scowling a little, Sebastian pressed his member to the human’s mouth.

When Ciel took the member by the shaft, Sebastian pulled back his hand. As his master worked on sucking his member, Sebastian slowly stroked his hair, ran his fingers through the blue locks, and pushed hair out of his master’s face so he could properly see his master eating his dick.

Ciel kept his gaze lowered. He alternated from licking and kissing the demon’s dick to taking it half way or whole into his mouth. It was when he had taken Sebastian down to the hilt and met the demon’s gaze that the butler decided it was time. He gripped his master’s hair and held his head in place as he thrusted up and fucked his master’s mouth roughly. Ciel’s eyes squeezed shut at the harsh treatment. However, it didn’t last long. Sebastian pulled out and released Ciel’s hair. As the boy was catching his breath, the demon removed the half melted candles from his buttocks and set them aside. There were trails of dry wax covering Ciel’s buttocks and even going down to the back of his thighs.

The butler flipped his master over onto his back and moved to get between his legs. He lined himself up with the boy’s hole and plunged inside. Unlike other times, this sex session didn’t last so long. After two rounds, the two decided to call it a night. Sebastian cleaned Ciel off the wax carefully and applied some salve to the soft burns, then tucked his master in and left to get back to his ordinary butler duties.


	16. That butler, exhibitionist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exhibitionism, rape, dirty talk.

Sebastian was distracted as of late. Ciel noticed that, and later the servants did too. The butler seemed to always be in thought. His reaction time and in general his actions were slower. What really started to worry people is when Sebastian’s attention wasn’t on the things going on around him. Two times already they caught him spacing out or staring at something a little too long.

“Is there something I need to know, Sebastian?” Ciel asked one night when he was having dinner.

Sebastian blinked. “What do you mean, Sir?”

“It’s just that lately you haven’t quite been yourself.” Ciel clarified. “Are you all right?”

 _If only you knew._  “Perfectly fine, Sir. No need to worry.” Sebastian said with a warm smile.

“Alright.” Ciel concluded. However, the matter wasn’t solved for the boy. If this continued, he’d order his butler to tell him the truth through the power of their contract.

Once Ciel returned his attention to his food, Sebastian’s expression changed to seriousness and he stared at his master. He knew Ciel was onto something and that some day he will question the demon thoroughly. However, if he ever found out the reason for the demon’s behavior, he’d be revolted. The thoughts that went through Sebastian’s head… Sometimes the demon could not will them away. The thoughts of putting his face in his master’s hair and breathing in his scent. The thoughts of exploring his master’s body with his bare hands during bath time. Just running those hands all over that body and feeling the smoothness of the skin, the softness of the flesh, the curves of the body. Those thoughts were innocent compared to the others the butler had; the kind he touched himself to when he finally had time alone during the night.

He thought of groping his master’s pert buttocks. He thought of spanking that rump with his bare hands and whipping it with the crop whip. It would be nice if he could make those butt cheeks bleed so that he could later lick up that blood and savor the taste of his master. No doubt, Ciel would cry. And Sebastian would lick up those tears and savor their taste too. He also thought of putting his face into that soft butt. Bury it between those buttocks and grope the mounds of flesh. Rub his face against them and maybe even explore his master’s crack with his tongue. He also thought of what it would be like to suddenly grab Ciel, put him up against a wall, crouch or kneel before him, pull down those shorts and suck his little penis. No doubt, his master would be confused and shocked, but that was the beauty of it. Doing things like that in a place where someone could come by and easily see them. Oh the things that would do to his master’s morale and position as the Queen’s Watchdog.

 Sebastian beat his meat to those thoughts after everyone else in the manor had gone to bed. Despite how inhumanly fast his hand moved and how hard he gripped himself, it just wasn’t quite enough. He wasn’t sated and that frustrated him. Sitting on the floor with his back against the bed, his right hand bare and soaked in seed and his junk still hanging out, Sebastian breathed deeply as he stared into the night sky outside his window. He decided, tomorrow he’d send the servants and Tanaka into town to get things to refill the inventory. Then the manor would be all to him and Ciel.

* * *

Sebastian came into the study with a food trolley. He rolled it to the side of his master’s desk and proceeded to set up the tea and the bakewell tart on the table.

Ciel was sitting back in his spinning chair, one leg over the other. He had kicked off his heeled oxfords under his desk and now his feet were only clad in nylon socks. His elbows were on the arm rests and one hand held a document while the other held his chin. He was hard in thought and hadn’t paid attention to his butler who had come in.

Sebastian stood at his master’s side. He looked at the boy, awaiting orders or a sign of attention. Then his gaze traveled over the young body and came to Ciel’s thighs. The shorts Ciel currently wore rose a little and revealed some of his thighs. Sebastian stared hard at his master’s legs. Finally, he had enough.

“Wh-what? S-Sebastian!” Ciel was surprised when suddenly the document was taken out of his hand and he was picked up from his seat. He registered his butler’s presence then and demanded to know what was going on. Sebastian put Ciel up against the wall with his back, having raised the boy to his level off the ground. Ciel’s eye widened and he took in a breath of shock when he saw his butler undo his pants and take out his already wet erection. He knew his butler must have been big, but he hadn’t realized just how much until he saw the thing itself.

The butler spread his master’s legs. Holding him up with one arm at his behind, Sebastian moved one of Ciel’s legs between his own and slid his member under the shorts leg. The manhood was trapped between the fabric of the shorts and soft and smooth leg of a young human. Pressing his lips together, the demon started to thrust his hips.

Ciel raised one hand to cover his mouth and closed his eye. However, he couldn’t run away from the sensation of his demon’s cock fucking his leg, spreading precum on his skin, and the labored breath of the said demon. He lost track of time and was called back to reality when suddenly Sebastian stilled and something wet and warm flowed onto his thigh. Ciel opened his eye and looked down to see the fabric of his shorts leg soaked with something.

Sebastian pulled out but that wasn’t it. He lowered his master to stand and turned the boy around none too gently. Pushing him up against the wall with his front, Sebastian tore down the forsaken shorts, earning a gasp of shock from the human. He wiped up his seed from his master’s thigh and then rubbed it into the boy’s crack.

“Sebastian, what are you-?“ Ciel began to demand but was cut off when suddenly something plunged inside him. His eye widened and tears pooled in it. The pain was excruciating. And then it got more painful as whatever it was that entered him started to move in and out.

The demon had his master stand normally while he himself bent his knees to get his hips on the boy’s level. Having spread his master’s buttocks, he plunged in and entered his lord all the way in one thrust. Then he started to move. The thrusts were hard and deep, and soon he heard a pained whimper coming from the boy. However, did he care? Not at all. He leaned in to his master’s ear and hissed. “You’re my bitch now.”

After a while, Sebastian decided to get a more comfortable position. He took hold of Ciel’s legs under his knees and stood up fully, lifting the boy. Then he continued to move. At this angle, he was hitting Ciel’s prostate more sharply and the boy whimpered louder.

The tightness was divine. Sebastian wanted more of it, so he thrusted harder. It wasn’t too long until he stilled, his member spilling the demon’s seed inside the gut of the young lord. However, one round was nowhere near enough for the demon. He pulled out, but only because he had a change of position in mind. Oh how wrong Ciel was to think that the demon was finished with him. It was when Sebastian put Ciel on his desk on his front did the boy realize the horror wasn’t over just yet. His legs were lifted and spread, bent at the knees so that all of him was on the desk. Sebastian lined himself up with the freshly deflowered hole, then took hold of the boy’s upper thighs and thrusted in.

“Ah!” Ciel let out a pained moan.

Sebastian pulled his master back a bit so that he could get more of him as he began to thrust deeply. Leaning over his master, he hissed in his ear again. “What a slut. Taking me so well even though you were a virgin just minutes ago.”

Ciel squeezed his eye shut and lowered his head, hiding his face.

“More like a bitch than a guard dog to me.” Sebastian continued. “I will make you into my concubine. Demon’s Whore, how does that sound?” He capture a delicate lobe between his teeth and bit into it, earning a small cry. That sound made the demon thrust harder, faster. His master was absolutely divine. Sebastian moved like a mad dog in lust during the mating season. His growls and grunts sounded like an animal’s too. Then he buried himself as deep as his own member would allow him and filled his master with his biggest load yet.

The two were still after that. Sebastian was catching his breath and Ciel was crying, covering his mouth with his hand to stifle his sobs. Then Sebastian stood up, still inside his master. He watched the boy’s shoulders shake as he cried, then he pulled out and reached for Ciel. He turned Ciel over and that’s when he saw the boy’s tearful face. One hand was over his mouth. When Sebastian leaned forward, Ciel pushed against the demon’s chest with his little hands. “No, no. Sebastian.” His voice was a panicking one. “No more. Sebastian, no more! Please!” The words  _“it’s an order”_ did not come. Ciel was so shocked be must have forgotten about them. Of course, the little master never expected something like this to come from his demon.

Sebastian leaned over Ciel despite the boy’s attempts to push him back and started to lick up the tears off the other’s face just like he did in his fantasies. Except, this wasn’t a fantasy. This was reality, and reality had consequences.

Ciel turned his head to the side, facing away from the demon but Sebastian continued anyway. Then Sebastian stood up and crouched down. Ciel’s eye opened in surprise when he felt something wet and soft run over his stinging hole. He rose his head and looked down to see Sebastian between his legs. The demon’s head rose and lowered as he lapped at the hurt hole, then the tip of his tongue circled inside the ring of flesh which was the entrance. The hole tightened up in response, but that didn’t stop the demon from pushing his tongue inside and eating his master out. Ciel tried to run away, but Sebastian wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist and kept him in place. All Ciel could do was lay there and whimper. After his master was clean, Sebastian looked at the boy’s member. The little boyhood got excited as Sebastian rimmed his master so the butler treated the boy to a decent blowjob.

Afterwards, Sebastian scooped Ciel up and took him to his bedroom. He’d have a bath ready and he’d treat his master with care and gentleness. However, Sebastian was silent. He didn’t know what to say, or if there was anything to say at all. All he knew is that things would not be the same. Ciel would be furious with him and would probably order Sebastian to do something that would limit the demon’s interaction with his lord. He knew for sure that it now depended on how he’d react to his punishment and treat his master later if Ciel would let the demon close to him again and if there would be some trust between them in the future. On one hand, Sebastian regretted what he did. On the other, not so much.


	17. Mirrors (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katoptronophilia.

Ciel gasped softly. Sebastian pushed his index and middle fingers into the boy’s mouth and he licked the digits. The butler’s other hand gently but firmly held his master’s chin so that the boy couldn’t turn away.

“Keep looking.” Sebastian said before he ran his tongue over the shell of his master’s right ear.

Ciel gasped. His mismatched eyes were set on the reflection of himself and his butler in the large mirror that hung on the wall in the living room. Sebastian was sitting on the couch, his legs spread a bit. Ciel was sitting on his lap, more accurately, on his dick. His legs were also spread, resting on the sides of the butler’s, allowing the most unseemly sight to be visible in the mirror. The little Lord’s erection stood up and his little boyish balls rested on top of the butler’s adult ones. If Ciel focused, he could faintly feel the heat and texture of Sebastian’s balls with his own.

All Ciel was wearing was his dress shirt and nylon socks. The rest of his attire, including the eye patch, was gone. Sebastian only took off his tailcoat, tie, vest, gloves, and undid his dress shirt. The demon chose to attack his master in this kind of place because of the mirror. Ciel always lost his arrogant and defiant behavior when he saw himself in the mirror in such a way. Seeing his own reflection made the boy timid yet he could never tear his gaze away.

Sebastian smiled as he watched Ciel’s half-lidded gaze that was glazed over with a mixture of embarrassment and desire. He rolled his hips upward and earned a sweet “ah~” from his master.

At the movement, Ciel’s eyes focused on the part of the reflection where he could see the demon inside him.

Sebastian knew his master was watching, so he rolled his hips again. This time, he angled upward more and Ciel saw in the reflection how his lower abdomen bulged. His eyes widened and a drop of precum ran from the tip of his member down his shaft. The demon took hold of the boy’s erection and gently stroked it as he started up a slow pace of rolling his hips up. Then he spread his legs more and leaned back. He started to thrust, making Ciel bounce, and the hand on the boy’s cock started to pump the erect flesh.

Ciel lowered his head and whimpered sweetly in pleasure. Sebastian withdrew his fingers from Ciel’s mouth and placed the hand on Ciel’s middle back. He lowered his gaze to watch the boy’s bottom. The way those soft buttocks pressed against his own hips when they met was mesmerizing.

He noticed when his master was coming close to ejaculating and decided to switch positions. Laying down on the couch, he took Ciel with him. With the boy now laying on top of the demon back to front, Sebastian raised one leg to rest on top of the couch’s back while the other remained on the floor. He took hold of Ciel’s legs under his knees and lifted the limbs. Thrusting in this position allowed Sebastian to constantly rub against Ciel’s prostate and that made the boy cry out in pleasure.

Ciel raised his arms up and slid his hands around Sebastian’s neck, clasping them at the back. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, his face a soft frown of pleasure. Ciel loved what Sebastian was doing to him and the demon knew it. Knowing that made his eyes burn crimson. As Sebastian thrusted harder, Ciel moaned and soon came. When he was finished, the demon wrapped his arms around the boy’s upper abdomen and picked up pace even more as he brought himself to completion.

When they were finished, they laid together on the couch. Now laying front to front, Ciel rested his cheek on Sebastian’s chest and the demon gently brushed away the boy’s hair so he could see his face. Ciel was looking at their reflection again, burning the image into his mind. If the demon ever did something like this with others, then never was the act so full of emotion. Ciel knew it.


	18. Silk Ribbons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The butler finds a new use for silk ribbons.

Ciel stood on his knees on the bed. His chest and head were on the bed because his ankles and wrists were bound together. The silk ribbon confines were gentle but firm, and the bows were tied tight enough to stay together and not loosen should the boy try to get out. The young Earl’s cheeks were flushed while his expression was a grumpy pout and his mismatched eyes were glaring.

Sebastian sat behind the young human. One of his hands held back the boy’s butt cheek while the other worked the tight hole with two fingers. He inserted the digits knuckle-deep and turned his hand then pulled it back. That was his pace and technique so far.

It irritated and drove Ciel impatient. The butler had made the boy sensitive enough but didn’t give him more so that he could get off. “Oi!” He finally voiced his displeasure. “How much longer do you intend to keep this up?” Ciel barked.

Sebastian smiled. “Is this not to your liking, my Lord?”

“No, it isn’t!” Ciel realized how that came off as a bruise to his dignity and added snarkily, “If you don’t give me more, I will go limp.”

The demon suddenly stilled and didn’t say anything. For a moment, Ciel got worried. When Sebastian pulled his fingers out, the boy swallowed with his worry growing. However, he barely could register when the demon pressed the leaking head off his cock to his entrance before thrusting in all the way in one go.

“AH!” Ciel gasped audibly and turned his head from the side to hold it straight. He leaned it back in the moment of shock, then lowered it and pressed his forehead into the sheets.

Sebastian held Ciel’s hip with one hand while the other reached down to grab a hold of the boy’s hair. With a firm fistful of navy-gray locks, the demon pulled back the boy’s head, making his mouth fall agape and his eyes close, and started to thrust slowly but deeply.

That slow pace quickly grew into a fast one and the young teen couldn’t help but hold back the moans and gasps. Sebastian moved to stand on one knee while rising the other leg to stand on the bed. The change of position allowed him to angle himself better and get into the boy deeper. He looked down and watched his member plunge into the stimulated, red hole. He felt his adult balls slap the Earl’s boyish ones. The thought of the boy’s sack getting a little red in the back because of that made him draw in his bottom lip and bite down on it. The demon increased his pace and made his thrusts shorter. As a result, his master’s moans got louder, shorter, and came quicker.

Ciel didn’t realize just how stimulated he was until Sebastian gave it to him hard. He knew he wouldn’t last long. Though his cock wasn’t touched, the way it swung between his legs and the way Sebastian’s balls hit his own, he felt himself coming closer and closer to orgasm.

Sebastian knew his Lord would be finishing soon from the way he tightened. So he pulled out and let go of the other’s hair. Ciel was surprised and confused, but that didn’t last long as the butler flipped him over on his back and slid right into him the next moment. Ciel leaned his head back into the bed and Sebastian laid down over him. He cupped his master’s head with one hand and reached down with the other to held the small of the boy’s back to push up his behind so that he could get deeper into him. Their eyes connected as Ciel let out a whimper of pleasure and Sebastian locked their lips together.

From the start of the kiss, the demon started to thrust again. Right away, he started up a fast pace, this one however was with deeper and harder thrusts. It took but a few moments and Ciel was screaming, the sound though muffled by the kiss. He spent himself onto his and Sebastian’s front, and the demon in turn buried himself all the way to the hilt and filled his master so well it made the young Earl gasp with how full he was.


	19. That Butler, Sneaky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guests are at the Phantomhive manor for dinner, but the butler has other plans.

Ciel went around to greet every guest personally. Each time, he didn’t fail to smile warmly in a welcoming manner. However, the sharp eyes of the butler caught the light twitching of his master’s mouth corners and cheeks as the young Earl was growing tired of socializing already. Well, duty was duty, and there was no rest for the wicked.

Sebastian let his master suffer through his fate of being an aristocrat for a bit more until he whisked him away into the kitchen.

“What is it?” Ciel asked. “I hope it’s something important, otherwise I have to return back to the ball room.” Dishonesty came in the form of bitterness in his last statement.

“Oh Master, you can drop the facade with me.” Sebastian mused with a smile. “We both know how you really feel.”

Ciel’s brows furrowed together in a grumpy manner, but then he let out a deep sigh. “Indeed. Anyway,” he continued as he looked up at the man. “What is it?”

Sebastian stepped forward and pressed his master against the wall behind him. He placed one hand on Ciel’s cheek and held the boy’s waist with the other. Ciel’s sapphire orb widened in response and the demon’s burgundy gaze turned fuchsia. “I brought you here to relieve you of your burden, Master.”

Ciel’s lips tightened, then spread in a smile. “But someone might see.” He challenged, his tone becoming playful.

“As exciting as that may be, it would be quite troublesome.” Sebastian answered. Then he swiftly picked up the Earl in his arms, surprising the boy for a moment. “That is why, we shall hide in the storage room.” With that said, the butler took his master exactly to that place. He pulled the door to close with his foot once he stepped inside. The force was strong enough to have the door close fully on its own. Then he placed his lord onto a small table and the eager child leaned forward, capturing the man’s lips with his own and holding the grown face with his small hands. Sebastian closed his eyes as he kissed back and his hands worked on undressing his master of some of his garments. He left Ciel only in his dress shirt, socks, garters, and shoes. The three-piece suit was discarded to the side. Then the butler shrugged off his tailcoat, unbuttoned his vest and the top buttons of his dress shirt, and loosened his tie.

The young teen, feeling needy and impatient, hurried things up by reaching for the butler’s pants. His little hands fumbled as he struggled to keep up with the kiss and undo the forsaken garment that was the only barrier between him and what he wanted.

Sebastian smiled into the kiss and reached down with his own hands to guide his master’s. “See?” He broke the kiss to look into Ciel’s eyes and speak. “This is how it’s done.” It took him but a moment to undo the button. Ciel watched the butler’s hands, then his gaze, slightly glaring, lifted to the demon’s. Sebastian then unzipped his pants and took hold of one of the boy’s hands and slid it down just a little. The teen’s gaze lingered on where his hands was in the butler’s pants. Then he moved forward to the edge of the table. The demon stepped back when the boy got off the table and then got on his knees on the floor. He watched his lord as the child pulled down his pants enough to freely pulled out the semi-hard shaft.

Ciel stilled for a moment when the hunk of meat came out to point at him. He then took hold of the shaft and leaned into press his face into the butler’s crotch. He kissed and licked the base while his hand stroked the member to full erection.

Biting his bottom lip, Sebastian placed a hand on his master’s head. Ciel then leaned back and looked up at the demon as he took the head into his mouth. A moment later, he took more of it in before pulling back. He started a slow and sensual pace of leaning his head forward and back as he sucked the demon’s member. Sebastian bit down on his lip harder. The two held each other’s gaze while the hungry child ate more and more of the butler’s flesh. He finally stopped when he had taken his butler down to the hilt. His nose was in the demon’s black pubes and he didn’t even give a sign of discomfort. Sebastian’s brows furrowed and he gently pushed Ciel’s back before quickly leaning down and gathering the boy in his arms. He kissed his master as he moved to set him back on the table. Then he broke the kiss and turned the boy around.

“Please, lean forward.” Sebastian said and Ciel did just that. He placed his hands on the wall and turned his head to the side to watch his butler. Sebastian leaned down and spread the pert buttocks before burying his face between the mounds of flesh. Opening his mouth, he ran his tongue from the boy’s scrotum and over his crack, making the boy draw in a deep breath and open his mouth a little before capturing his bottom lip between his teeth. Sebastian then attacked the tight entrance with his flicking tongue. When Ciel pushed his behind against the man’s face did he force the muscle inside the hole and started to eat the child out.

After a few minutes of preparation, Sebastian stood up normally. He released one of the butt cheeks to take hold of his member and line himself up with the entrance. When he pushed the tip in, he took hold of the buttock again and spread the two cheeks apart more as he slowly but steadily pushed himself inside. Ciel gasped at being entered. Sebastian gave the boy a moment to adjust while he leaned forward. Placing one hand on the table for support, he brought the other to hold the boy’s face from the side opposite to him. He leaned in to his face, then turned his head to kiss the boy deeply. At that moment, he started to thrust. Giving several test thrusts, he started a pace of hard, deep thrusts that rocked the young body and made the taut belly bulge.

Ciel opened his mouth, separating his lips from the other’s as he moaned at the sharp sensations. His eye was closed and the lid trembled a little as he was rammed into from behind. The table slammed into the wall with each thrust and creaked a little. The young teen’s cock and balls swung between his legs as the demon behind him drilled his hole to a state where it would stay gaping after he’d pull out as if he never even left.

For the sake of situation, Sebastian didn’t cum inside and instead spent himself on Ciel’s behind. Then he licked up the mess he made and sucked his lord to completion. It was when he looked into his master’s eyes did he understand that the young lord was in no fit state to return to his guests and continue the night. So he dressed himself and Ciel, cleared up any mess, gathered the Earl in his arms, and discretely took him to his chamber where he laid the boy down to rest. After that, he’d have to apologize to the guests and make up an excuse that would convince the crowd that the Earl didn’t just retire because he didn’t want to deal with them. If he couldn’t do at least that… What kind of butler would he be?


	20. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week after Campania.

It had been a week after they had returned. Sebastian, due to his injury, had to feign weakness though he had finished healing on the day right after sustaining a wound that would have killed any other. Ciel, on the other hand, was sick for real.

After returning to his butler duties, Sebastian took the task of looking after his master from Tanaka and the other servants. With a smile, he thanked them for their help, and kicked them out of his master’s room.

“Took you a while.” Ciel said as he sat up in his bed, wrapped up in warm shawls.

“It was necessary for the sake of appearance.” Sebastian explained as he returned to his master’s bedside. “I have prepared you some herbal tea to boost your immune system and some fruits. You need your vitamins.”

“Sebastian.” Ciel started.

“Yes, my Lord?” The butler said as he took a seat on the bed, turned to face the boy and placing one hand on the bed on the other side of the boy’s legs.

“It’s been a while…” Ciel said. Another would have thought the statement to be vague but Sebastian understood well.

“Have you been lonely, my Lord?” Sebastian teased with a smile.

Ciel huffed and turned his head away, glaring at something.

The demon only chuckled before leaning in and kissing the Earl’s cheek. That surprise the young lord and he looked back at the demon. 

“As much as I agree, we can’t be overworking your body.” Sebastian said. Ciel frowned at those words, so the butler added. “But I certainly can treat you to a little something.” At that, Ciel looked a little hopeful.

Sebastian pulled back the boy’s covers. Gently, he pulled the boy down into a half-laying position from a sitting one. With Ciel leaning his back against the pillows and his head pressed against the bed, the position allowed Sebastian easier access to the young penis.

He spread his master’s legs and leaned down. Looking at it closely, Sebastian smiled.

“Don’t stare at it like that.” Ciel said grumpily as he pouted and averted his gaze.

“It is just that I realized it has been a while for me too.” The demon said before he pressed his face into the boy’s crotch. That earned him a surprised gasp. Sebastian inhaled his master’s scent and commented. “I was worried, but it seems for naught.” Ciel quirked a brow and then Sebastian added. “They did a good job of washing you after all.”

“Silence, you insolent rat!” Ciel exclaimed and hit the demon on the head as he was flustered.

Sebastian only chuckled at that. Then he shook his head from side to side a little as he buried his face deeper into the boy’s crotch. He inhaled once more, then ran his tongue over the boyish balls and cock. He lapped at them a few more times before taking the young testicles into his mouth and giving them a good suction while fondling them with his tongue. That was enough to make the little cock stand so he moved on to give his attention to the erect organ. Licking from the bottom to the top, he took the entire erection into this mouth and latched on hard.

Ciel groaned and arched his back off the pillows, leaning his head back and pressing it harder against the headboard.

Then Sebastian started to rise and lower his head while he kept the same strength of suction. He milked his master with his mouth and Ciel didn’t last long. He released into the demon’s mouth and the other drank the sweet love juice obediently. He released the little cock and licked it clean a few times, then sat up and licked around his mouth.

The Earl’s face was flushed bright red. He then looked at the tent in his butler’s pants. “What… About you?” He asked, more shy than unsure, and looked back up at his butler as he expected an answer.

“That is a pleasing offer, but I must reject.” Sebastian said as he stood up. “As I said, we can’t be overworking you while you get better.”

Ciel pouted and glared down.

Sebastian readjusted his master’s night shirt and pulled the covers over him again. He kissed the boy’s forehead, then passed him the cup of herbal tea and placed the plate of fruit slices and berries onto the nightstand. “Please, enjoy these while I go tend to a little ‘issue’.” With that, the butler left his master momentarily.


	21. That Butler, on vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Ciel on a paradisiac beach.

“My Lord!” Sebastian called. “Please don’t hang out in the sun for long! You must be careful of the sun!”

Ciel waved in response though he didn’t even turn to the demon. He just stood where the waves washed over his feet.

The master and his butler were working a case for the Queen and had to travel abroad. If the situation allowed it, they would have taken the servants with them, but that was not the case, so it was just the two of them. They should have returned back to England a while back, but the demon decided otherwise. This was the first time his master was to a place where the sun was more common than rain. So he decided to treat his master to the beauty of the world.

A soft wind blew and Ciel didn’t reach for his hat fast enough. The accessory was picked up and blown off by the gust of wind. However, a pale, adult arm reached out and grabbed it in time. Ciel turned back to look up at his butler who was behind him and was the one who caught the hat. Sebastian set it back on his master’s head and leaned down to tie the strings. “Did I not tell you to watch out for the wind too?”

Ciel pouted. “I look childish this way.”

“No, you do not.” Sebastian said with a smile and stood up straight, placing a hand on the boy’s head. Ciel looked up at his butler quizzically. “It would be a waste if you do not go into the water.” The man said.

Ciel turned his head and looked at the light turquoise ocean.

“Come.” Sebastian said as he picked his master up bridal-style.

“Hey!” Ciel exclaimed softly in surprise.

Sebastian walked into the water until it reached to his and Ciel’s chests. Then stopped and looked at his master. “See those cliff in the distance?” He spoke of the ones on the other end of the 3 mile-long beach.

Ciel looked at them, then back at Sebastian with a brow quirked in question.

“Let’s swim over there.” The demon suggested.

“H-how do you imagine that happening!?” He grew flustered. “You know I can’t swim!”

“That’s all right, my Lord.” Sebastian assured. “I will swim, and you will hold onto me.” Then Sebastian moved Ciel behind himself. “Wrap your arms around my neck, please.”

Huffing, the boy did as told. He yelped softly when the demon leaned forward and suddenly started to swim.

“Sir, it’s all right. Please, stay still.” Sebastian said when Ciel tensed up and started shifting a little. “As long as you do not let go of me, you won’t go under.”

* * *

Finally, he made it to the cliffs and into the cave. When they stood on the rock ground, Ciel was the one panting for breath and Sebastian smiled in amusement.

“Anyway, why are we here?” Ciel asked as he began to turn. Then he found himself face to face with the demon who leaned down to his level.

“For privacy, of course.” Sebastian smiled, then he leaned in under the boy’s straw hat and kissed him.

The two spent several hours in passion. The noises of pleasure filled the cave and if anyone heard them then it was only a stray crab or a passing sea gull. They couldn’t find a proper place to settle so it ended up with Sebastian sitting on the cave floor and Ciel on his lap. They alternated between Sebastian making Ciel bounce and Ciel riding him.

When they were finished, they took a moment to catch their breath. Sebastian laid on his back and Ciel was atop him with their fronts together. They shared a sensual kiss before cleaning up and dressing in their swimming suits once more. Well, Sebastian in his swimsuit trunk and Ciel in his t-shirt and shorts as was the style of the traditional Victorian male swimsuit.

Then Sebastian picked up his master and made his way onto the beach over the cliffs in a matter of seconds. After that, the two enjoyed a stroll back to their hut by the beach. Yes, they needed an escape like this for a long time now, and finally they got it.


	22. That Butler, caught redhanded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Ciel were almost discovered.

“Master,” the butler spoke in a slightly breathy voice, “you are the best!”

Ciel could only moan and whimper as he held onto the shelves of one of the many wine racks in the basement. Behind him, the butler was pounding him like a sex-crazed hound in heat. With the boy standing on his toes, the butler still had to bend his knees to get on the Earl’s hip level. At one point, he was thrusting so hard that the wine rack was at risk of falling and so the demon reached out with one hand and gripped the unfortunate piece of furniture to keep it in place.

Ciel leaned his head back and was about to howl when the demon hit the good spot inside him but the other quickly covered his mouth with a hand. Caught by surprise, the young lord inhaled with his nose and his eye shot open. Sebastian had stilled.

“I’m sorry, my Lord, but could you be quiet for a moment?” The butler spoke. Listening carefully, his eyes then narrowed. Ciel would only stay silent and wait for an explanation.

“The servants are coming.” The demon said. Ciel’s eye widened and he paled. He expected Sebastian to pull out and tidy him, himself, and everything up before returning to playing dead. “I wonder… Whatever will you do if they find us like this?” Sebastian said with a smile and Ciel looked horrified. “I wonder, with the way we’re standing with our backs to the door, will I be enough to cover you from their view completely?” The demon wondered aloud in amusement and Ciel started to struggle against the sadistic male. “They’re coming closer, you know?” Ciel just broke free and opened his mouth, inhaling and ready to insult his butler and order him to clean everything up and return to playing a corpse. The demon however was faster than him and placed a finger over his mouth to shush his lord. “However, we’ll have to leave the fun for later.”

After that, it took but an instant for Sebastian to make his master presentable, tidy himself up, and resume his position on the floor next to the corpses of Patrick Phelps and Georg von Siemens. In the next moment, the door opened and the cook and the gardener entered. They were speaking but fell silent upon seeing their master.

“Master,” Finnian started, “What are you doing here? Are you here to visit Mr. Sebastian?”

“Ah… No.” Ciel answered. He had to come up with a lie to serve as an explanation. The best he could come up with was “I came to choose the wine for dinner. Before, Sebastian was the one doing so, but now…” He fell silent less because he didn’t know what to say next and more because he was embarrassed with the explanation he was giving given the situation and place.

For a split second, a corner of Sebastian’s mouth twitched as he tried to hold back a smile.

“Oh, master! No need to worry about that! I, as the cook, will pick out the best wine!” Bard announced.

“Uh… Then I will leave it to you…” Ciel hurried to slip away and leave the basement so that he wouldn’t have to look into the eyes of the servants because his composure was hard to retain at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If no one got it yet, this is taking place during the Murder Arc.


	23. That Butler, tattooed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian tattoos Ciel's name on an interesting part of his body. (Modern AU)

Standing on his knees before the demon who was seated on the couch, Ciel looked at the writing closely while his hand absently stroked the length of the shaft. Sebastian blushed at the sight of Ciel staring at the tattoo for so long and so close, but he couldn’t look away. Then his eyes widened as his master leaned in and began to lick over the aggravated skin.

Ciel ran his tongue over the sensitive skin as if to heal the little wounds. Then his gaze rose to meet Sebastian’s. The demon was in utter shock. After a few more licks, Ciel moved to the manhood. He leaned back and rose the shaft. Leaning toward it, he opened his mouth and extended his tongue. He licked the glans on the underside, then lightly smacked his own tongue with the head. As a reward, he got a drop of precum. Licking it up, he then licked his lips.

Sebastian felt like he should really look away, but his eyes were glued to the little minx between his legs. Ciel held Sebastian’s gaze throughout his ministrations. Slowly, he took the entire head into his mouth. He moved his head up and down a little in a circular motion as he sucked softly, his cheeks hollowing just a little. In response, Sebastian’s member twitched in his mouth. Ciel stopped moving and the slight narrowing of his mismatched eyes and the rise of his mouth corners was a sign of him smiling at the response he received.

Next, he proceeded to slowly engulf more and more of the shaft. He rose and lowered his head. Each time he lowered it, he took more and more into his mouth. Finally, he took Sebastian in to the root. His upper lip pressed into the pubic area, just bellow the tattoo.

That sight was too much for the demon. His hands, trembling a little, rose to hold the boy’s head. Ciel was slightly confused for a moment, but then the twitch of the member in his mouth and throat gave him the unspoken answer. Sebastian released long, thick strings of seed down the boy’s throat. Ciel’s throat tightened as he involuntarily attempted to swallow. That served as milking for the demon and he had his second orgasm right after his first.

Once he was done at last, Sebastian let go of Ciel’s head and sat back, breathing deeply. Ciel could finally pull off the thick member and rested his head on Sebastian’s thigh, panting for air. Occasionally, he’d swallow. Sebastian watched him, then he leaned down, gathered Ciel’s face in his hands to lift his head, and kissed the bluenette’s plump lips.


	24. That Master, kinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel has a size and age difference kink.

A hungry though timid sapphire gaze wandered over the room. Suddenly, it lowered down to the floor. Then he eye closed and the owner of the said orb shook his head. He was on a mission, he had an investigation to conduct, a case to solve, the Queen’s worries to put at rest. Right now was so not the time for lusting after the men around him.

Ciel Phantomhive was at a masquerade ball held by a certain noble. His target was not the host but rather one of the guests. The woman was notorious for having ties to a few drug parlors and brothels. However, the case Ciel was investigating was the fake medicine in London’s elite hospitals. Yes, that’s what he should be keeping his mind on. Instead, he is eyeing all the attractive males in their prime and imagining himself with them.

“My Lord.” Sebastian brought Ciel fully to reality by placing a hand on his shoulder. “Are you all right?”

Ciel looked up at his butler in the moment of surprise. “What? Ah… yes.” He turned away once more. A little too quickly, one might say. The reason, he found his butler’s features a lot more attractive at the moment than he should have. Unfortunately for him, or fortunately, the demon noticed.

“My Lord,” Sebastian started again. He gently took hold of the boy’s shoulders and turned him around before leading him away. “Let’s go somewhere private.” The moment they were out of the ball hall, Sebastian gathered Ciel in his arms and the two vanished. The next moment, they appeared in a guest bedroom.

“Sebastian!” Ciel gasped, flustered a little. “What do you think you’re doing!?” He demanded. 

“You are distracted, my Lord.” The butler explained. “I must help you get your mind cleared up and set back on track.”

There was a moment of silence as the two held each other’s gaze. Ciel wanted to argue but couldn’t find the right words and Sebastian was set on his point. Finally, Ciel gave in. The sign of that was the boy exhaling and lowering his gaze away.

Sebastian placed his lord on the bed and climbed on his fours over the small body of the young teen. Ciel rose his hands to the demon’s sides and the other leaned down to kiss the human softly, sensually.

The butler undressed his master slowly, sensually. He then took off some of his clothes and loosened others before leaning over the boy once more. Soft, deep kisses that left small marks of redness on the milky skin were delivered to the boy’s body from the top to the bottom. Thin thighs were placed on broad shoulders as a head of black hair settled between the coltish legs and a skilled mouth treated a young boyhood to the pleasure of an exquisite blowjob. When the boy was spent, the butler didn’t swallow the seed. Instead, he moved back a little. He rose the boy’s behind off the bed so he could get to the little hole and spread the buttocks with his thumbs. Licking over the hole, he spread Ciel’s own seed over his anus and used it further as lubricant.

When he was sure the boy was read, he moved back and sat up. Ciel spread his legs and the butler moved forward. With one hand, he held his master’s right upper thigh while he lined himself up with the other. Smoothly, he slid into the tight body in one go. Placing the thin legs at his sides and leaning over the small body, Sebastian covered Ciel completely. One arm slid under the back of a small waist while the hand of the other cupped the boy’s head. Ciel wrapped his arms around Sebastian’s back and crossed his legs behind the demon’s legs as the other began to thrust. They were slow but deep and hard thrusts.

 Ciel couldn’t get his mind off the fact that right now he was being embraced a handsome, gorgeous even, man with a body of a Roman God. In the end, that thought in his mind and the pleasure coursing through his body drove him to completion. Not long after, Sebastian finished as well.


	25. The master, gagged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian does what he wants.

“Master… Today I’d like to try something new.” Sebastian said. Ciel quirked a brow and gave his butler a slightly incredulous look. Then Sebastian withdrew something that first looked like a collar to Ciel, but it had a ball in the middle.

Pressing his lips together into a thin line and giving Sebastian a ‘really?’ look, Ciel answered. “You want to play dress up again?”

“Not really, but yes.” Sebastian decided to leave it at that for now so as to avoid unnecessary, in his opinion, drama. His master would find out soon enough what the demon had in store, very soon.

And find out he did. The moment Sebastian asked Ciel to open his mouth, the boy thought something was off, but complied nonetheless. He hadn’t encountered something like this before so he didn’t know what was going to happen. However, when the ball was placed into his mouth and the straps were sealed behind his head, the Earl finally realized what was happening. He glared heatedly at his butler. The bastard even had the nerve to smile.

“Now then… Remember the time you told me I could do whatever I wanted with you?” Sebastian started. “Well, that time I didn’t really get to do exactly what I wanted. However, this time, I am intending to fully make up for that mistake.” Then the demon leaned in to the boy’s side and licked of the edge of his ear’s shell. Ciel’s eyes squeezed shut and his shoulders jerked up defensively at the sudden, ticklish sensation. Sebastian only smiled at that. He then pushed Ciel down to lay on his back and tied up his master’s hands with the suit’s tie. The lord glared at the demon once more but the other paid no attention. After placing a pillow under Ciel’s behind, Sebastian moved down.

Sliding his hands between the inner thighs, the butler spread the lord’s legs to reveal a delicious fruit leaking with juice. He smiled at the sight and leaned in. Wrapping his lips around the head of the erection that rested on its owner’s lower abdomen, Sebastian latched on and raised his head, lifting the hard member as well. Ciel’s eyes closed briefly as he whimpered. Sebastian lowered his head to take in the member fully and then started up a medium pace of bobbing his head as he sucked. The Earl’s eyes closed again, this time tighter, and he tensed. The demon sucked his human well, but he didn’t give it to him better. The longer this drew on, the more Ciel needed it harder. The lack of bigger attention frustrated the boy so he growled when he finally ejaculated, but he didn’t feel the same high of orgasm as he would on other occasions that Sebastian would give him fellatio. He glared at the man while taking deep, nasal breaths and making soft snarl-like sounds as he watched the other swallow and lick his lips.

“Thank you for the food, my Lord.” Sebastian mocked Ciel and the boy narrowed his eyes as his glare remained.

Next, Sebastian got up on his fours and reached to the nightstand for the lubricant. Sitting on his legs, he opened the vial and poured some of the liquid onto his middle and ring fingers. Sealing it enough but not too well, he tossed it to the side on his bed and moved to Ciel’s side. Spreading the thin legs wider, Sebastian rubbed the entrance in a circular motion with the tips of his fingers while watching his master’s face. The glaring never ceased and that made the demon smile more. Suddenly, he plunged his fingers inside all the way and watched as Ciel’s face changed to surprise. The way his mismatched eyes opened wide was beautiful. Sebastian waited just a few seconds before he started up a deep, rough pace of finger-fucking his master and Ciel could just groan and lean his head back into the mattress as his eyes closed.

First, Sebastian tormented Ciel with not giving him enough of what he wanted. Now, he as giving him too much right away. The fast and deep fingering quickly got Ciel heated and sometimes the boy writhed. Sebastian loved it when his master couldn’t bear the way he riled up his insides and made him want more while wishing the hard friction would stop. Ciel tried to escape but Sebastian chased him with his fingers instead of holding the boy down and it was too much. The teen closed his legs tightly around the man’s arm but that didn’t stop the other from continuing his work. Ciel squeezed his eyes shut tight and screamed, though the sound was muffled by the gag. His hole tightened up hard around the fingers and Sebastian pushed the digits in knuckled deep, but he didn’t press them right into the prostate. Instead, he pressed somewhere closer. The bastard knew his master was on the verge of cumming again and he had other plans for that. The said master let out a growl-like groan and rolled his eyes back in frustration at not being given what he wanted again.

Sebastian pulled his fingers out so fast Ciel’s hole gaped for a little bit. He flipped the Earl over onto his fours and got on his knees behind him. He pushed Ciel to lay his front down on the bed while he still stood on his knees and poured some lubricant onto his member though he didn’t bother to cover up the entire length. Lining himself up with the little hole, he took a hold of the slender hips and thrust inward all the way. Right then, Ciel’s prostate was hit harder then before and he came suddenly. It was surprising for him but Sebastian expected it. Right after that, when the boy was sensitive from his release, Sebastian started up a hard pace of thrusts. Lowering his head, Ciel’s hands fisted the covers.

The demon gave it to his human hard and rough. If before he restrained his master, then this time he made him cum over and over and didn’t stop even for a second. When Ciel as empty, Sebastian still continued. The boy was worn out, his hole raw, but the butler kept going. This is what he meant by doing what he wanted to Ciel. His master got to cum however many times he had the seed for, but it wasn’t yet time for Sebastian. Time drew on, Ciel soon stopped making noises and moving. Sebastian kept his eyes on his master. He knew the human was still awake and he was fine, except for being overstimulated to a point that it hurt. It grew boring now that Ciel wasn’t enjoying it and such a development in his own feelings and thoughts surprised Sebastian. Deciding to spare the child, Sebastian stopped holding himself back from his release. Leaning over the small body, the demon pressed his lips to the back of the boy’s head. He slid his arms around the tiny frame and moved to sit back with Ciel on his cock. He spread his legs and rolled his hips up into the young hole until he felt his balls tighten and thick seed worth in amount of three loads of a human male spilled into the gut of the little lord.

Ciel gasped and Sebastian kissed his cheek close to his mouth. He ground into the little behind before stilling. Soft kisses were placed onto a little face and a small neck while hands undid the tie around narrow wrists and then the gag. When the gag was off, Sebastian licked up the trail of saliva and kissed Ciel deeply. The boy was exhausted so Sebastian took him into his arms and laid down on the bed. He separated only once more from Ciel to pull the covers up before laying back down and wrapping his arms around his master, curling up behind his small form with his face in the navy locks. Because he couldn’t sleep, Sebastian smelled his beloved human’s hair and served as his body pillow all night.


	26. The Master's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For once, Ciel decided to celebrate his birthday.

For once, Ciel decided he’d enjoy celebrating his birthday. The little imp decided to use the occasion as an excuse to get his butler to do what he  _really_  wants. So there was Sebastian, fully naked, laid out upon the table int he dining room, and decorated from head to toe in creams, jams, syrups, ice cream, cookies, little cakes, biscuits, and sprinkles.To make it a little bit more embarrassing for the demon, Ciel had him lift his hands up and his wrists cuffed. It was obvious that Sebastian wanted to do anything but this for a number of obvious reasons starting with the situation being degrading and ending with Ciel spoiling his health. But an order was an order, and today was the master’s birthday. So there he laid, against his will, failing as both a butler and a demon, and ultimately succeeding as a plate.

The sound of the large doors to the dining room opening and then closing could be heard. Then came the clicking of heels against the floor that drew closer and closer as the Earl approached. Ciel stopped by the side of the table and smiled. A smug smirk was on his face and Sebastian scoffed. For that the demon got a light slap on the cheek, in response to which he hissed. Against all etiquette teachings, Ciel climbed onto the table and laid down on his side beside the butler, his head propped up by one hand while the other took to scooping up the sweets and bringing them to the boy’s mouth.

“Honestly, master… I know what you plan this to lead up to but you will really ruin your health.” Sebastian attempted to reason with Ciel and get him to stop eating the sweets.

“Don’t ruin my birthday present, Sebastian.” Ciel ordered the demon to shut up and the other had no choice but to comply. After having worked with his hands, Ciel took to eating the sweet decorations with his mouth off the man’s body.

At first, the licks of the little tongue did nothing for the demon, but soon he began to feel like arousal awoke in him. Sebastian looked down at where Ciel was licking the whipped cream off his abdomen and saw that the little lord soiled his expensive clothes in a few places. “Young Master… You will ruin your clothes like this.”

Ciel only lifted his one-eyed gaze up at the demon before he continued onhis way lower. Finally, he got to the best part of his ‘birthday cake’. He took to cleaning the member from the caramel and vanilla drizzled all of it. Sebastian hissed at the sensation of the little tongue’s random ministrations. Slowly, his member hardened and began to rise. Noticing that, Ciel met the demon’s gaze once more. There was mischief in his sapphire orb. He wondered if he should keep on licking casually and tease Sebastian, or if he should take the demon into his mouth and start working his member. He decided on the first. And so Sebastian’s torture continued.

It was just a little while until the large cock stood up proudly in full hardness. Ciel just kept licking away at it lazily despite the fact that there was nothing to lick off anymore. The little Earl was really trying his butler’s patience, but when he took the length into his mouth the man almost sighed in relief. Ciel rose and lowered his head slowly, sucking his butler off softly. When their eyes connected, the boy could see that the demon wanted more, and the demon could see that the boy was teasing him on purpose. A sudden buck of Sebastian’s hips pushed the member all the way into Ciel’s throat. The teen drew back, coughing in shock and the rough entrance his throat experienced. He glared at Sebastian and Sebastian smirked at him.

Then Sebastian broke the chain of the cuffs and sat up. He pulled Ciel into his lap and placed a finger tip to his little master’s nose. “You’ve been naughty, Master. Birthday or not, but children must go to bed on time.” Ciel protested and yelled, sometimes punching the demon, but to no avail. Sebastian still took him up to his bedroom. However, when Ciel thought he was really going to be put into bed to sleep, he found himself undressed, laying on the bed on his front with his wrists and ankles tied together behind his back with a certain butler’s tie.

“Sebastian! What do you think you are doing!?” Ciel angrily demanded.

The butler climbed onto the bed behind his master, the smug smirk having never left his features ever since he turned the tables around. “Why, treating you to your main birthday gift, Young Master.” His voice had a playful, teasing tone to it. Ciel struggled, but Sebastian stopped him when he placed his hands on those little buttocks and spread the mounds of flesh apart before leaning down and beginning to lick at the rim.

* * *

The night was long and the two of them rutted until the first hints of sunlight appeared in the sky. The human eye may not be able to notice it, but the demon did. Sebastian tired his master out thoroughly. When they were finished, the demon relied on his speed to clean his master, change the bed dressing, and dress the boy for bed. Before leaving, he promised to let his master rest for two hours more than usual, however that wouldn’t do too much for Ciel as he would be sleeping at 5 hours. Though Sebastian realized how bad this was of the young human’s health, he also thought it to be a good lesson for the boy.


	27. That Butler, Stripper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU where Sebastian is a stripper and Ciel is a heartbroken college student.

What’s worse than a break-up? Letting yourself get consumed by the pain. What is the solution then? Taking your mind off of things and doing what makes your soul happy. Ciel tried reading books, since that’s what makes him happy, but his soul still seemed to not be at peace. He didn’t realize where he was until he was sitting at the bar of some strip club, but he was sure that letting himself go for a night would be a perfect distraction. So there he was, sipping a drink that was a little too strong for him, and trying to shut out the loud music that definitely did not fit his taste. Briefly, his gaze wandered over the people in the club and very soon it returned to the drink he ordered. Watching everyone drown in carnal desire made him feel filthy so he began to question his choices.

Somewhere in the crowd, a pair of predatory eyes was searching for a prey. It didn’t take long for the burgundy gaze to fall upon a little beauty that did not belong in a fowl place such as this one. Thin lips spread in a pleased smile.

Ciel didn’t notice how behind him the crowd was making way for the most beautiful man that nature bestowed upon this world. With a body of a Roman God clad in a tight leather and latex suit styled as a butler’s uniform, the stripper walked like a model on a catwalk toward his potential client. Ciel finally broke out of his thoughts when a gentle hand was placed upon his shoulder. He turned his head and lifted his gaze to look up at a pair of wine-red eyes. Briefly, he noted the heavy make-up that mainly consisted of black eye shadow, highlighter, and black and silver glitter. Not a word came from the boy and he didn’t even realize that he was holding his breath.

“My name is Sebastian.” The stripper introduced himself. “What might yours be, little lamb?” There was something mischievous in his voice when he called Ciel a ‘little lamb’.

“Ciel…” The boy answered absently. He still couldn’t take his gaze off of the beautiful devil.

“Mmm,” the man purred. “Sky, Heaven. That’s a beautiful name. No wonder you stand out in this godforsaken place.” He lifted a finger and brushed underneath Ciel’s chin. For a moment, Ciel looked down before looking back up into the man’s eyes. “It’s obvious you aren’t here because you like these kinds of places… So why don’t we go somewhere private and you can tell me all about what happened.”

Ciel didn’t know how the other man knew, but he slid off the stool and followed the tempter. His drink was left on the counter. It was bad anyway. Soon, they found themselves in a little round room with couches along the walls and a pole in the middle.

Sebastian pushed Ciel down to sit and crouched before him, his hands on the boy’s legs. “How about a little dance, honey?” He said as he took Ciel’s hands into his own and brought them to hold his cheeks.

“I don’t think I even have the money needed to pay for something like that…” The teen who became legal for a place like this not too long ago admitted.

“Not a problem.” The incubus of a man said as he rose to straddle the young one’s lap, bringing the boy’s hands to stroke down his sculpted chest and abdomen. “For a pretty little thing like you, I will do it for free. Just tell me what you want.” Sebastian knew there wouldn’t be a problem with a boy like this. He was too innocent to wish for something extreme.

Ciel pressed his lips together and averted his gaze for a moment, then looked up into the unblinking, waiting eyes of the man. “Make me forget…”

“What would you like to forget, pumpkin?” The devil purred.

“Everything.” Ciel whispered.

Sebastian smiled at the answer. “Your wish is my command, My Lord~” He leaned down and captured Ciel’s lips in the softest of kisses before catching the bottom lip between his teeth. He tugged on the tender flesh gently before it slipped from his hold. Then he stood up, Ciel’s hands sliding off of his body, and walked backwards until he turned to the pole.

At first he walked around it, keeping his gaze upon his young client, then crouched down and spread his legs. Ciel’s cheeks blushed a rosy pink. One wouldn’t be able to tell in the dim lighting of the room, but Sebastian noticed. The kind of athletic prowess and graceful movement that ensued later was absolutely seductive. Ciel didn’t think he could ever be seduced by a man, but here he was with an erection in his pants. The way the stripper looked at him also didn’t help his case.

Sebastian slowly and gracefully turned himself from his upside down position to stand on the floor and then strode toward the timid youngster. Ciel tried to avert his gaze but couldn’t look away at the same time. When Sebastian stopped right in front of him, Ciel looked up and swallowed softly. Sebastian moved on to his knees on the floor and sharply spread Ciel’s legs. Instantly, Ciel’s hands flew down to cover the tent in his pants. Sebastian’s eyes widened at the speed of the reaction which showed just how flustered and aware of himself and the situation his little prey was.

“Ah! S-sorry!” Ciel apologize with a bit of a tremble in his voice.

Sebastian chuckled lowly in amusement. “How innocent.” His hands slid up the inside of the other’s thighs before they came to Ciel’s hands and removed them off the ultimate prize. “This shall be my reward for my efforts.” Ciel’s blush deepened and his sapphire eyes widened when Sebastian undid his pants and took out his member. He was no bigger than average. Then again, his size corresponded to his small build and short height so Sebastian wasn’t disturbed in the slightest. He smiled in admiration at the beautiful penis. It looked just like a fruit leaking with juice, so he intended to eat it like one; gently.

Ciel gasped when he felt a kiss over the tip, the little member twitching in response. Then came the sensation of a wet, soft muscle running over his glans before circling it. Sebastian made good work of licking and kiss the cock all over before he would take it into his mouth. He planned to tease Ciel longer but when he saw that the boy was ready to burst, he decided there would be no place better for that seed other than his throat. So he engulfed the member in the wet heat that was his mouth and milked it for all that it was worth. The alcohol was certainly effecting Ciel and it didn’t take him too long to cum. Sebastian stilled when the boy burst into his mouth and swallowed down everything before pulling off, sucking the last bit from the tip of the member, and licking his lips. Ciel watched him, his eyes half lidded and shining with arousal. “Do you… Do this for everyone?” He spoke in a soft, a bit out-of-breath voice.

The question hurt the man a little, but it was expected so he didn’t even dwell on that. “No, little lamb. You are special.” He punctuated his words with a wink before tucking the boy in and fixing his pants. He then sat up beside Ciel and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. A big hand was placed on the side of Ciel’s head and the little male was made to lean a little against the older. “So, feel like talking about what made you so down?”

Ciel gazed absently at the floor. His eyes closed and he shook his head a little once. “It doesn’t matter anymore.”


	28. That Butler, Milked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel wants to see just how much cum can those demon balls produce.

“Mmgh! Master!” Sebastian spoke in a strained voice. “How much longer… Are you going to do this?” He panted softly.

“I’ll decide when it’s enough.” Ciel answered from behind the demon. “Now stop complaining and give me cum!” He punctuated his words with a particularly sharp stroke of the demon’s length.

Sebastian pressed his lips and tried to suppress a howl. Ciel was curious just how much cum there is in those demon testicles that were just a bit bigger than those of humans but produced almost four times as much seed. Instead of simply asking the demon, Ciel decided to find out for himself. How, you may ask? The boy milked the demon like a cow into a bucket.

Sitting on a chair with one leg over the other and his dress shirt sleeves rolled up, Ciel had a bottle of lube beside him to make this easier. He ordered Sebastian to undress fully and stand on his fours in front of him with his behind up in the air. This was particularly embarrassing for the demon because this position opened up his crack for his master’s view. For a moment, Ciel stopped. “That’s one baby-smooth rim you got there.” He said with a smirk. Sebastian turned tomato red and was about to defend what was left of his dignity but a smack to his buttocks made him shut his mouth and consider praying to God for help.

Ciel took to stroking down Sebastian’s length with each hand at a time as if he was urging something downward. The change from the basic up and down rubbing made Sebastian suck in a breath, furrow his brows together, squeezes his eyes shut, and roll his lips inward. He tensed up, trying not to cum. He figured that if he held out long enough, his master would end this torture, but Ciel knew better. Within the minute, the demon was pouring seed into the bucket and the little brat was smiling impishly.

The bucket was a little more than half full. Sebastian’s cock was red from overstimulation and his balls ached just a little. Ciel now knew that anything, if done right, could earn him more cum. So he let go of Sebastian’s member, the demon panting fast. Oh how wrong he was to think that this was finally over. The moment his testicles filled a hot, wet mouth that sucked on them and fondled them with its tongue, more seed gushed from the pulsing member. Ciel didn’t give his demon a break even after that. He looked at the bucket and saw that a few more loads still had to be blown.

Placing the bucket into his lap. He took hold of the shaft and pointed the dick backward. Leaning in, he took the member into his mouth and started to move his head back and forth as he sucked the pure meat. This time, it took a few minutes, but lapping at the slit with that sinful little tongue of his did the job and the moment he sensed Sebastian would be ejaculating he slipped off the length and pointed it at the bucket. Just a second later seed erupted in strong squirts. Sebastian made a whimper and hung his head. Ciel lightly patted one of his buttocks. “Come on, a little bit more.”

After that, the Earl switched to a different technique with his mouth. Now, he relaxed his mouth each time he took the member in, and sucked when he pulled off. He urged the man to give him seed more instantly than the last few times and Sebastian swore to himself that this was his last load. Indeed, it was his last load but Ciel didn’t stop stroking him until 15 minutes later when he made sure that the demon was empty.

This day, a human found out just how much seed a demon can produce; 4 and a half liters for a for a 5 liter bucket, and a demon discovered a new kind of pain he hadn’t felt before.


	29. That Master, Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel is jealous over how innocent and infatuated Joanne is with Sebastian.

Ciel caught his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down hard. He lowered his head, the fringe casting a shadow over the eye patch and the visible eye.  _How dare he? How dare he? I won’t forgive him! I will definitely do something about him!_ Were the words running through his head as he thought of how brightly Joanne smiled after a tutor session with Sebastian. The boy already looked like an angel, in that moment he was shining like one. His smile beamed with happiness.  _How dare he be that happy? He doesn’t even know what Sebastian is!_  It wasn’t the first time that Ciel noticed how the blonde boy looked at his demon. The way he always smiled sweetly, the way his eyes softened and he looked fondly at Sebastian. At first, Ciel just watched. However, with time, something began to brew inside him. A feeling he was acquainted with, but never felt it the way he did this time. He was never jealous over his demon, not even when he went off to sleep with women for information. He didn’t need to because in those times Sebastian’s actions didn’t mean anything. They both knew their priorities and others’ feelings did not matter. This time, however, when he saw that pure sincerity… At first, he felt a pang and his breath hitched in his throat, then something clenched inside his chest and he felt like he would throw up. It wasn’t disgust, and not hatred either. It was more like anger; an anger behind which fear was hiding.

When he thought of Joanne and Sebastian together, he always imagined the demon being gentle with the boy. Smiling at him softly, touching him in ways that would only make him feel pleasure and nothing less. Being so loving and gentle it made Ciel sick. He’d be good to Harcourt because Harcourt was the kind of human that would earn Sebastian’s respect if he proved himself. Harcourt wasn’t like Agni, but he could earn Sebastian’s favor in a different way. With all the humiliation that he was put through, he stayed true to his purity. Ciel would not have been able to do that. Some saw Joanne as being weak for that, but Ciel knew what Sebastian saw in him. Sebastian saw someone who had a strong personality. Strong enough to withstand everything that would be happening to them. Strong enough to let all the misfortune wash over them and still be good. In this case, tears were a sign of strength when it came to Joanne. But then Ciel thought, would Joanne be the same if he went through what Ciel experienced in that one month? Oh how tempting it would be to put the blonde through all of that. He recalled all of those horrors but now in his mind Joanne was the one going through them. Imagining the boy in fear, screaming for help and for the monsters with a human beginning to stop what they were doing, he couldn’t help but smile. His shoulder’s shook as he tried to stifle his laughter.

Calm, burgundy orbs were watching the boy. Their owner could imagine what the child was thinking based on his behavior and his own deductions. “Young Master,” Sebastian spoke, “you know this is needless.”

The smile went away from Ciel’s face and his lips tightened. “Shut up!” He ordered with venom in his voice. As soon as Ciel could get Sebastian alone from all of those students who wanted to be tutored, he pulled the demon into his teacher’s quarters and had him lay on the bed. Ciel undid his pants quite roughly and as quickly as he could. When Sebastian reached to help, he smacked the man’s hands away. He didn’t even think about his shoes. When his bottom half was bare, he climbed onto the bed and straddled the other’s lap. Ciel undid Sebastian’s pants with the same roughness that was bestowed upon his own garments. Sebastian wanted to help his master again, but held himself back. Once he managed to undo the forsaken belt and pants, Ciel pulled them down and took hold of the member. He stroked Sebastian the way he never had before. This time, he wasn’t being gentle, skittish, timid, teasing, hesitant, or anything else that he ever was. This time, he was rough. He wanted that cock to be hard and he didn’t care about the means as long as he got the result. Once the demon flesh was standing up hard, he positioned himself above it and took it without preparation. Though it hurt because the penetration was coming too soon and there was no lubricant, Ciel was persistent. Sebastian wanted to stop the boy, but Ciel took all of him before he could. Sebastian finally concluded what was going on when his master started to ride him roughly, making grunts and huffs. Then there was the way Ciel’s head was hung and his facial expressions.

Now, the boy was nearing his climax. His cheeks were more red and he was huffing and whining. Sebastian kept watching his master. It would be a lie to say that his own body wasn’t responding to the boy and he would spend himself soon too. When Ciel’s time came, he gripped the front of Sebastian’s top so tight his knuckles turned white. When he came, his entire body tensed up. Afterwards, he sat atop Sebastian, breathing deeply.

It was when Ciel moved to get off that Sebastian sat up and captured the boy in his arms. Surprised and confused, Ciel’s head shot up to look at the butler. Then he tried to push Sebastian back but to no avail. “Let me go!” He ordered but the demon refused.

“No, not yet.” Sebastian said. “You act how you please and think you can leave just like that? I won’t let you.” That earned Sebastian a slap to the face that made him turn his head, and then another one, and a third for a good measure. A fourth would come but Sebastian grabbed hold of Ciel’s wrist. Ciel clenched his teeth and moved to slap Sebastian with his free hand but the demon caught the second wrist with the same hand he held the first one. He pulled his master closer to his body with the arm wrapped around the boy’s back and leaned his face in closer. “I think I know why you are like this. I’ve noticed a change in your behavior some time ago.” Ciel averted his glare to the side and Sebastian continued. “I didn’t think I’d ever have to say this. More than that, words like that don’t even seem necessary when it comes to us. But I will anyway.” He made a pause to take hold of Ciel’s jaw with the hand he had on his back so that Ciel would look him in the eyes. “You… Have nothing to worry about.” Ciel glared into Sebastian’s eyes, breathing deeply. “Why are you even bothering yourself with such things when you know your priorities? Nothing else matters.”

“I see the way he looks at you ever day!” Ciel finally hissed out the words.

“So this is jealousy.” The words earned the demon a darker glare and Ciel’s vigorous attempts to free his hands so that he could rain down more slaps with the addition of punches. To calm the boy, Sebastian gripped his jaw harder, but not hard enough to leave any marks. “What is it going to take for you to focus on your task again?”

Ciel’s lips spread in a smile. “Take him… Roughly. Without gentleness. Show him how you really are. Break his little fantasies with reality.” That was Ciel’s wish.

Sebastian’s expression did not change as he watched his master and listened to the order. “An act like that will create trouble for us. He will tell someone and then there would be trouble we won’t be able to get out of. And if we kill him, there will be trouble too.”

“Are you refusing an order!?” Ciel raised his tone but Sebastian silenced him with another squeeze of his jaw.

“No, I am saving your scrawny little behind.” The demon answered. “Calm yourself. You’ll have what you want after we’re finished here.”

After that, Ciel was calmer, though his feelings toward Joanne did not change. Of course, what Sebastian said would be done to Joanne never came to be. In the end, things developed in a way that there was no need for that. If only the little angel knew how lucky he was.


	30. That Master, Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel makes use of the riding crop.

Strong hands spread out and then clenched into fists. The slap of something sharply connecting with skin sounded through the room. Ciel was treating the demon to his own medicine, but in a slightly different way. Sebastian smacked Ciel’s palms plenty with the crop whip during the day’s lessons so Ciel decided it was only right to discipline his butler as well.

They have been at it for an hour now. Ciel ordered Sebastian to sit on a chair and secured the demon’s hands to it. He spread his legs and then straddled his lap. At first, Ciel’s actions didn’t do much for the demon. But then he started to become sensitive from all the hits and with that stimulation came the sexual response. To make it harder on the demon Ciel undid his pants but did nothing more. He just sat there, rolling his hips over Sebastian’s lap, sometimes brushing over the man’s bulge with his own. When Sebastian would react to that Ciel would hit him with the crop whip.

Now, Sebastian’s chest was littered with red marks. Ciel’s unblinking gaze watched the demon, took in all his reactions for his personal pleasure. Rolling his hips forward and brushing against the other’s crotch, he landed a hit over Sebastian’s left pec just a bit above the nipple. The muscle flexed for a second. Sebastian sucked in a breath and closed his eyes. He leaned his head back just a bit and looked up at the ceiling. His breath was deep. The combination of teasing friction over his pleasure organ and pain from getting whipped really was something exhilarating.

Ciel stayed over the butler’s crotch. He ground down onto the bulge and Sebastian inhaled deeply with his nose, his nostrils flaring as he did, he exhaled past gritting teeth with a whine. That earned him one had hit across his right cheek that made his head turn left and another equal hit across his other cheek that made his head turn right. The skin broke and blood came to the surface. Sebastian’s head was lowered, but then he lifted it enough to look at Ciel who never looked away from him. The lord was having a bit too much fun with this. Leaning in, Ciel slowly licked up the blood off the second cut he made. He sat up straight, tasting the blood on his tongue, then spit it right into Sebastian’s face. Sebastian’s eyes shot closed, jaw clenching. “Disgusting.” Ciel reviewed the taste.

When Sebastian looked at him again, there was a kind of fire in his eyes. The orbs didn’t glow, but they were full of brewing anger and mad lust. Blackness began to seep from the cuts on the cheeks and then from the marks on his front. With a smirk, Ciel decided to make it even more fun for himself. Suddenly, he pressed himself down a bit too hard onto the demon’s nethers and that’s when the chains broke and the boy was thrown onto the bed. Sebastian tore off his dress shirt with one hand and his pants with the other. His own butler suit evaporated from him. His meat stood up raw and angry. Only the collar of his dress shirt and the ribbon were left around Ciel’s neck, the shirt’s cuffs around his wrists, and his socks and garters.

Sebastian climbed over him and rammed his fingers into the boy’s tight heat, beginning to violently thrust them in and out so much that the boy’s pelvis was shaking with the Sebastian’s hand. Ciel cried out and his breathing turned into quick, small pants. He whimpered and whined, his little hands holding onto the assaulting hand and his legs bending at the knees and closing around the forearm.

Sebastian tore his hand arm free and flipped Ciel over. He rose the teen’s behind high up into the air. As Ciel stood on his knees with his front on the bed, Sebastian crouched down over his backside. One of his hands held a small buttock aside while the other lined up his length. When the tip was in, Sebastian plunged through and right away he started the kind of pace he never used on Ciel before. Ciel cried out and Sebastian reached forward with one hand. He gripped the blue locks and pulled Ciel’s head up. He plowed him with his battering ram harder than a hound would breed a bitch.

The demon gave it to his human in various positions from the front, the back, and the sides. He never stopped or pulled out, even when he was cumming. Ciel began to overflow with seed by their fourth round. In their final round, Sebastian laid on his back with Ciel atop him back to front. He drilled his master’s hole, grunting, huffing and puffing like a mad beast. Ciel’s lower abdomen, just a little under the navel, was going up and down from the monster-cock inside the boy’s gut. When Sebastian came for the last time, he buried himself in all the way. Ciel’s belly stood up again. The taut muscle became round as the last load added to the seed inside that hadn’t yet leaked out. Ciel watched it all and he couldn’t help but let out lewd moans of arousal mixed with distress. It was more the sight of what was happening inside him than the feeling of being filled that pushed him over the edge as well.

When Sebastian pulled out, it was like a bottle was uncorked and cum came gushing out of Ciel’s behind. He gasped and leaned his head back, his gut making rumbling sounds as it was emptied far too quickly and he couldn’t control the flow. The puddle of demon seed soaked into the sheets and the mattress, ruining them. Neither cared however since the demon would take care of it anyway. Sebastian took to peppering Ciel’s face, neck, and shoulders with kisses, growling possessively as he did. His master did this on purpose. He riled up a beast for his personal pleasure. Sebastian knew it, and he wouldn’t have things any other way.


	31. That Master, Worshipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian loves Ciel's legs.

Ciel sat on the bed, his hands at his sides on the covers, one leg over the other. He was naked except for his knee-high socks and garters. Before him, Sebastian sat on his legs on the floor. His hands were on his knees, his pants open but he was still hidden inside.

Watching him with studying gaze, Ciel tilted his head to the side. His eye fell upon the fat bulge between the butler’s legs and he smirked. “That looks uncomfortable.” Sebastian’s cheeks were light pink. He swallowed a little, looking up at his master. No response came from the man so Ciel brought down the leg that was resting atop the other and straightened his foot. He pressed the back of his foot to the demon’s crotch and lightly rubbed the mass up and down. Sebastian closed his eyes and the corners of his lips tightened. Ciel had ordered him to get himself hard an hour ago and only now he was finally giving some attention to his needy servant.

Ciel rose his foot to the top of the bulge and placed the underside of his toes over it, rubbing the mass from side to side. Sebastian clenched his teeth and lowered his head. Ciel ran his toes down to the underside and stroked the butler’s balls with the back of his toes. The demon’s thighs flexed and he balled his hands into fists. “What are you feeling, Sebastian?” Ciel asked, a smug smile on his face.

The demon glared up at his master, his face looking a little pain. “…Torture.” He answered.

That only made Ciel smile more. He moved his foot up and dipped his large toe into the open pants, tugging them back a bit. “You have my permission to take it out.” With a deep breath and sigh, Sebastian reached into his pants with one hand and pulled out his red from arousal and neglect member and heavy balls. The member was wet with precum. It twitched at the sensation of the cold air in the room.

“That looks painful.” Ciel commented. He tilted his head to the side as he observed the twitching manhood. “Tell me what you want, Sebastian.” He pressed his toe into the leaking tip.

Sebastian growled and leaned forward, putting his forehead onto Ciel’s knees. “I want…” He panted. “I want to cum, master.”

“Mmm, I bet you do.” Ciel rubbed the head with the pad of his big toe. “But that’s not everything you want.”

Taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Sebastian began to get into detail. “I want you to rub my length with the soles of your feet… I want to grind against your legs.” He lifted his head, looking up at Ciel. His hands came to hold the boy’s knees. “I want to kiss, lick, nip, bite, and suck every inch of your beautiful legs. I want to put my shaft under your knees and fold your legs over my length and fuck your legs.” Biting his bottom lip, he added one last wish. “I want to cum onto your buttocks and lick you clean.”

Ciel’s gaze shined with a certain kind of dark arousal at his demon’s honesty. However, the Earl wasn’t so innocent that he would give the devil exactly what he wanted. “Mm, I think you’ll have to make do with my shin.” He took his toe off the aching member and rose his leg.

Sebastian looked down at the offered limb. This was definitely better than nothing. “You are most generous, master.” He said as he stood up on his knees. He took hold of the thin leg carefully and brought it between his legs. “Thank you.” He rested his balls and dick onto the shin, then started to roll his hips. He rubbed against Ciel, grinding fast to get more pressure and friction. His precum wet the milky, flawless skin.

Ciel leaned back and smirked at he watched Sebastian hump his leg. “Just like a dog.” He commented. “Nothing but a heat-crazed mutt.” Sebastian looked up at Ciel, his expression of pain and pleasure. Ciel’s smirk grew. He rose a hand to stroke Sebastian’s hair. “Lean back, Sebastian.” That’s what the demon did. He sat back on his heels as he leaned back, propping himself up on his hands. Ciel placed his foot onto the underside of the length. “You have my permission to spend yourself.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened at the order. Spreading his legs and standing on his toes, he thrusted his hips, rubbing his cock against the sole of Ciel’s sock-clad foot. His mouth opened a little as he panted softly, watching his member slide up and down. The roughness of the fabric definitely added a little something to the overall sensation. Then Ciel moved his leg up and down, rubbing Sebastian’s length downward when he went up, and upward when he went down. The sudden change of friction was what drove the demon over the edge. Sebastian threw his head back, growling in pleasure through clenched teeth as his member pulsed through the ejaculation.

He slumped back to sit on the floor, panting. Ciel extended him the cum-covered foot. “Clean up your spunk, demon.” The master ordered and the butler obeyed. He got on his knees and leaned down. Holding the dainty foot in his hands, he took the licking up his own seed and sucking it out of the fabric.


	32. That Butler, Worshipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel loves Sebastian's human body.

Ciel found himself staring a moment too long whenever Sebastian appeared before him in an attire other than the butler uniform. All those times he changed to go out and investigate undercover, Ciel studied the demon’s form with a bit too much attention. Somehow, seeing Sebastian dressed in something different was becoming more exciting than seeing him naked in bed. Of course, humans always crave something they don’t get enough of and get bored with what they can have any time.

One night, when Ciel was in Sebastian’s teachers chamber, he found himself staring at the demon as the other worked on completing the master’s homework. The cassock and the robes particularly suited the demon. His gaze lingered on the man’s form, then he rose and came to the demon. Ciel stopped behind him close to his side and placed a hand on Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian rose and turned his head, looking at his master. “My Lord, I hope it isn’t another order, because I already have my hands full with all the assignments you gave me along with investigating.”

“You know I am selfish.” Ciel answered. “Besides, you’re a demon, you can deal with this.” Taking a small step back, he ordered. “Get up and lean against the table.”

At first, Sebastian quirked a brow, but then he realized what his master wanted. He did as told. The two’s looks connected and Ciel stepped forward. He stood up on his toes so he could reach more of Sebastian. Thin lips connected with firm skin as Ciel kissed Sebastian under his chin. At the same time, the lord’s little fingers came to undo the cassock. Ciel was always better with taking off clothes than putting them on. He worked his way down the demon’s front as he cleared his path of the forsaken clothing. Kissing, licking, nipping, biting, Ciel left his marks as he made love to Sebastian’s body with his mouth. The throat, sides of the neck, collarbone, chest, abdomen, and hips; all bore some form of proof of Ciel’s presence on them. When he was still at Sebastian’s torso, Ciel ran his hands up and down Sebastian’s shoulders, arms, sides, and back.

When he finally got on his knees before the demon, the hands focused on undoing the pants before Ciel pressed his face into the adult’s crotch. Sebastian had just a tiny scent of muskiness. Ciel inhaled deeply with his nose, then rose his gaze to look up at the butler in disguise. Sebastian’s brows were drawn together as he watched the boy and his hands came to hold the edge of the desk. Holding his gaze, Ciel pulled down the pants enough to reveal all of the demon. His member was semi-erect and it would be Ciel’s joy to work the organ until it was ready to ‘repay his efforts’.

He took hold of the best and began a pace of slow, long strokes. All the while, he watched Sebastian. Sebastian closed his eyes and pressed his lips together, rolling them inward a little. The fact that he himself was aroused by Ciel’s behavior helped get his member to full hardness. When that was achieved, Ciel took to cleaning the demon’s manhood with his tongue. He swirled it around the head under the foreskin, pressed it into the slit and lapped at the tip when the precum came up. When he took the member into his mouth, he pushed the foreskin back with his lips. Sebastian hissed as Ciel lapped at the naked head and the closed lids squeezed a little.

Ciel moved his head back and forth as he worked on gradually taking more and more of Sebastian’s into his wet heat. With one hand still stroking the shaft, the other took to rubbing up Sebastian’s thigh. At last, Ciel took all of him in. With his face in Sebastian’s crotch, Ciel stayed still. He urged the demon’s legs to spread a little so he could press himself harder against him. The single blue orb closed in the moment that Ciel stayed still, adjusting himself to the other’s size in his throat. Then he looked up again and leaned his head back. Like before, he was started out slowly and then gradually worked to a faster pace. Ciel used only his head. His hands roamed over Sebastian’s legs as he deepthroated his grand length.

Stroking, rubbing, and groping, Ciel felt up Sebastian’s muscles on his legs, behind, back, and front to further stimulate the demon. When his orgasm came, Ciel stilled and let the butler spend himself right down his throat. Slowly, he pulled back. Taking hold of the shaft by the base, Ciel opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue. He slapped his tongue softly with the underside of the head before latching onto the tip and sucking out the rest of the demon’s seed. After cleaning Sebastian up with his tongue, Ciel stood up. He continued to look at the other’s face which was contorted as if in pain when the truth was actually different. A moment passed after their eyes met before Sebastian cupped Ciel’s face and kissed his lips passionately. He tasted himself on his master’s lips and tongue and moaned into the kiss.

After they finished, Sebastian dressed himself and Ciel left to his dorm. Of course, the butler wanted nothing more than to do his service of changing his master and helping him to his bed. However, that would have to come after the case would be closed. For now, Sebastian made himself presentable, aired out his chamber, and returned to moving through his tight schedule. Though time was taken, this kind of break was a much needed now to raise the demon’s spirits.


	33. That Butler, Unsure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian implements a chastity device on Ciel.

“Sebastian, this is ridiculous!” Ciel exclaimed.

“Ridiculous or not, I still see it as a necessary measure.”

“Necessary for what? Nothing is going to happen and you know that!”

“And yet, I’d still rather be safe than sorry.”

“What if she gropes me again and discovers it? It will be an even bigger embarrassment!”

“You are planning on letting her grope you?”

“Of course not!”

“Then please.” Sebastian held up a little key in one hand and a chastity bird cage belt in another. Ciel tensed, his little hands balled into fists and his expression that of protest but no words of further argument came from him. The butler could get what he wanted when he persisted long enough. Inhaling deeply and groaning, Ciel gave up. Sebastian smiled. “Thank you, My Lord. Now, please, stay still.” Sebastian got down on one knee before Ciel and undid his shorts. With one arm over his abdomen and a hand on his face, Ciel looked to the side with a furious blush. “Please, excuse me.” Sebastian said as he moved to slid the chastity belt onto Ciel’s little organ.

“Stop pretending to be sorry, you stupid demon.” Ciel grumbled. Sebastian only smiled and locked the cage. He then swallowed the little key. Before, Ciel was having a small chance of hope to steal the key and free himself from his predicament, but now that was impossible. “Tch!” The boy hissed softly when the key was gone.

“Now, all done.” Sebastian said as he fixed Ciel’s clothes. He stood up. “We have a lot to do, Young Lord. So, please, let’s get to it.” He urged his master out of his provided chamber and off they were to resume their investigation.

To say that dealing with the thing was uncomfortable would be very underrated. Sitting and laying down, walking, all that was unbearable because Ciel could feel the thing on him at all times. When it came to relieving his bladder, Ciel was completely helpless. One would think it was nothing, but to the boy who couldn’t even dress himself, this was hell. Sebastian would sigh and/or look like he frowned upon his master’s inability to handle things himself, but really, he enjoyed every second of Ciel in this embarrassing state. He loved how Ciel would always blush furiously and be angry and embarrassed.

One time, he found his master blushing hard with some tears in his beautiful gem-like eyes. The boy managed to get hard during the night and the cage was hurting him. Sebastian didn’t take it off, but he took to easing his master. What little stimulation the tip of his tongue could provide to the slit through the opening in the cage for urination, Sebastian gave it. He could have taken the thing into his mouth and Ciel would have felt more, but the demon being his sadistic self, decided to engage in some edge play. Ciel did cum, and when his erection was eased, he was furious with his butler. However, he wouldn’t give Sebastian the pleasure of a fit, so he kept his boiling rage to himself. Sebastian expected a punishment to come soon, but it never did. Ciel never paid him any attention that way. He didn’t cut down his communication with the demon, but he didn’t seek him out for more pleasure either. He kept his behavior neutral, and though at first it amused Sebastian, the butler soon began to worry. He’d seek out his master more often even though he had a schedule of his own in addition to dealing with the Green Witch and the village folk. He’d always offer his services to the boy, asking if he needed anything, bringing him snacks more often, straight up trying to strike conversation. Each time, Ciel gave him only enough attention for his response not to seem like a rejection.

Finally, Sebastian snapped. When changing Ciel for bed, without a word, he took of the cage. Surprised, Ciel asked what the butler was doing, but he had enough time only for that. Sebastian pushed Ciel onto the bed, lifted and spread his legs, and went down onto the boy’s member like a thirsty man would go for water. He milked Ciel’s cock with his mouth and with his hand. Even when Ciel would come, Sebastian would keep on working him. He drained Ciel’s little balls completely and not a single drop of cum went past the demon’s mouth. His seed was thick and Sebastian knew from that that Ciel hadn’t relieved himself even once since that time Sebastian played with him. This bit of knowledge made the boy’s entire act get even more under Sebastian’s skin. At first he thought Ciel found a way to please himself, but knowing that he didn’t, Sebastian felt even more frustrated and amazed. Ever since then, Sebastian made it a routine before bed to suck Ciel off until he was empty. It even came to a point where Ciel would order Sebastian through their contract to stop but the demon did no such thing. The human had won the game that the demon started, so he was going to honor that victory by giving Ciel what he was stripped of for all of those days and nights.


	34. A Much Needed Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel and Sebastian take a vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Older!Ciel, and story influenced by Gods and Monsters - Lana Del Rey

For a long time now, life in England for Ciel was like living in a garden of evil. The country and its people did many things to him. Screwed up, scared, doing anything that he needed. On that fateful day, Ciel was like a fiery beacon for a demon bored with his monotonous existence. In a land of Gods and Monsters, he was an angel, for whom there was a demon. For Ciel, Sebastian was like the medicine he needed. In turn, the demon gave him the fame to challenge everyone in his wake, the power that was making him drunk like liquor, and the love that made him forget all the horrors that marked him.

A long time passed since then. With it, their priorities shifted. Though vengeance was still their ultimate goal, they now took time off to enjoy themselves. Right now, the two were headed toward a fucked up holiday. A vacation of daily lingering on the beaches and nightly mingling within a crowd where they could do whatever they wanted.

The ride to the ocean was a long and tiring one. Ciel entertained himself however he could with books and sweets, that he still loved despite his age of 20. At one point, his bored mind turned its attention to the demon that was currently taking up the job of the coach in charge of the horses. He thought of Sebastian’s mouth open as he panted and then wrapped around his member. He though of his furrowed brows, of the dark wine-red gaze burning with lust, of his strong body and the way his muscles moved. The way his hands would touch and hold him, the way his hips would roll and thrust, and the demon’s voice when he’d spill himself into Ciel.

The young man’s pale cheeks lit up with a rosy shade at the thoughts he could not get out of his mind. The scent of his arousal filled the carriage and leaked outside. Only the demon’s sharp nose caught a whiff of the sweet aroma. Thin lips spread into smirk. Sebastian let the horses pull the carriage until he found a perfect spot to stop. It was at a meadow by the river. Ciel blinked in surprise and perked up a little when the carriage suddenly came to a stop and he heard the light sound of Sebastian getting off from the coach’s seat. Then the door opened and the butler bowed. Swallowing a little, Ciel stepped out. He took in the natural scenery and let out a breath slowly through his nose. Sebastian closed the carriage after his master, then went to get some luggage from the back.

“We have been riding for a while now, Milord.” Sebastian explained. “It is midday, a good time for a break. The horses need their rest and you need to stretch your limbs.” He said as he headed to a tree where he laid down a blanket and set a basket with food. Ciel watched him. When everything was ready, he came over. Sebastian sat on his knees on the blanket as he set out the sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, and milk. The meal was a simple one, but that is exactly what was needed during a long travel. Ciel laid down, propping himself up by his elbows and placing one leg over the other. He looked up at the drifting clouds in the sky. “Will you not eat, My Lord?” Sebastian asked.

“A little bit later, Sebastian.” Ciel answered. The demon smiled a little at that answer. He observed his master, and though he’d noted it many times before, he took in the vast change the human he was contracted to went through. Who would have known that Ciel Phantomhive would have grown into such a beautiful man? He was a beautiful child, no doubt, but nature really made him into a work of art as an adult too. The Earl grew up to be slender and curvy. Elegance was in his genes. If before he was compared to a doll, then now he was like a statue. The perverse nobility salivated whenever he made appearances during events and gatherings, lusting after him. If only they’d known that it was futile to even dream of him. He belonged wholly to a demon and none other.

“Perhaps then, Master,” Sebastian started as he moved to stand on his fours and came closer behind Ciel. He leaned his head in so he could speak near Ciel’s ear. “You would like me to get you into the mood for dining?” Ciel’s gaze rose from the grass to stare at nothing in particular ahead of him. Then he turned his head to the side. The burgundy gaze met the single-eyed sapphire one. Then thin lips of the two came together in a sweet kiss which then grew into a more passionate one. Ciel laid down fully and Sebastian moved to stand on his fours over him. From his face, Sebastian moved down to Ciel’s neck. His kiss was impatient as his hands hurried to undo the younger man’s clothing without damaging it. The bluenette himself was impatient, his state confirmed by his deep breath. It was when he rose his head to look at Sebastian that the butler managed to free his front and moved down kiss away at a firm chest.

With age, Ciel grew healthier. With that health came the thin yet firm muscle. From a dainty nymph Ciel grew into an alluring god and Sebastian couldn’t help but admire the transformation he had a hand in. It was the demon’s care, the careful nurturing, that bore of the fruit of a fine young man that was his master. Really, Sebastian was pleased with himself.

Traveling down low, Sebastian made love to Ciel’s loins with his mouth. Ciel drowned in pleasure. Innocence lost to a demon of hell whose mouth was heaven and what Ciel truly wanted. However, his soul was his own and no one was truly going to take it away. The further the two went in their act of desire, the more the forest filled with the voice and breath of forbidden passion and love. “Fuck yeah, give it to me!” Ciel swore under his breath as his demon thrusted and bucked into him. Sebastian’s love was like a drug, shooting up straight to Ciel’s heart, and he welcomed the sweet poison like a thirsty man would take water from an oasis in the middle of a desert.

“Master… If only your fiancé knew what you really are…” Sebastian started. He was being himself, a demon. Whispering sin and humiliation into a human’s ear.

“A devil’s whore?” Ciel asked. He smiled at the slight paling of Sebastian’s face. “That’s all right with me.” He leaned up, capturing the butler’s face in his hands and his lips in a kiss.

Afterwards, the two enjoyed the calm and serenity of the woods. A few meters from them, the horses drank and grazed. The sun was no longer over them, having move just a bit further toward the end of the day. The two laid under the tree in each other’s arms. “So much time passed already…” Ciel started. “If I don’t achieve my revenge soon… And keep getting older, what then?” He stared off into the distance as he asked.

Sebastian rose his brows a little and tilted his head to the side just a bit. “Life isn’t that hard.” He answered, looking at Ciel before leaning in and kissing his forehead.


	35. That Master, Stuffed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: Oh,Sebastian fisting Ciel with his black-nail long finger hands. Ciel crying with pleasure and he never know after Sebastian gave him his monster cock,yeah Im shit.
> 
> Warning: fisting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written in a long time so excuse the rustiness.

“Mngh!” An whimper left the young Earl as he hugged his pillow harder to his front. With his behind up in the air and his front on the bed, he could do nothing but stay in place as every attempt to escape ended the same in the same way: his demon pulled him back.

Sebastian was sitting with his legs folded and crossed at the ankles behind his little charge. With one hand, he held back one of Ciel’s buttocks and occasionally made the Earl’s lower back arch inward when the teen wanted to curl up on reflex. With his other hand, he was diligently working the small human’s behind.

“Agh!” Ciel cried out softly when Sebastian pushed his four fingers in to the knuckles. Sebastian pulled his hand back a little and then pushed in once more. He pulled it out momentarily to reapply lotion, then slid his hand in vertically with the thumb raised. Pushing his hand in until his thumb touched the tail bone on the outside, Sebastian stilled his hand. After a moment, he pulled it back a centimeter and turned it sideways. A wet, sloppy sound came from the movement of the hand and the shifting of the flesh.

Ciel wanted to close his legs, but the butler did not let him. Spreading the Earl’s thighs once more, he pulled the teen to himself a little before resuming his work. Slowly, he pulled back and pushed the hand inside, changing the position from vertical to horizontal as he did. When Sebastian pulled his hand out, Ciel was relieved and relaxed for a bit. However, that didn’t last long. The demon reapplied lotion to his hand and returned it to the boy’s stretched out and slightly swollen hole.

Throwing his head up in shock, Ciel gasped and his voice hitched in his throat. Sebastian pushed his hand past the knuckles and all the way up to the wrist into Ciel’s gut. Raising his shoulders and shuddering, the boy lowered his head to his pillow and gripped the soft object harder. Sebastian smirked with satisfaction at the wet ‘pop’ that was made by the entrance when the widest part of his hand was in.

Slowly, the demon relaxed his hand and turned his wrist this way and that, feeling around inside his master. Reaching forward with his free hand, he pulled Ciel up by his left shoulder and placed the boy in his lap with his hand still inside. Pulling the pillow from him, Sebastian took hold of his master’s chin and lowered the boy’s face. “Look, Bocchan. What do you see?”

When Ciel looked down, his mismatched eyes widened in shock and slight horror. He could see Sebastian’s hand pushing at his flat belly from the inside. He could see the shape of it, how it moved inside, how it made his abdomen bulge. The visual stimulation made him tighten up, restricting Sebastian’s movements. The butler stopped moving his hand as it now could cause his Charge some injury. Instead, he laid the boy back down and pulled his hand free. A light gape was left, giving him a peek of his master’s bright-pink insides.

Giving his shaft a few jerks to reawaken it and moisten it up, Sebastian repositioned himself so that he’d be sitting on his legs but they would be spread. Turning Ciel onto his side, he lifted the boy’s right buttock and positioned his cock at the entrance. One thrust, and he was all in.

Ciel only let out a little “ah!” in surprise. There was no pain from the butler’s size, not after the kind of preparation he had gone through. Sebastian knew that, so he didn’t bother to start out slow and gradually build up the pace. No, right away, he took to plowing his lord with his  _battering ram_.

Feeling overly stimulated by the friction, Ciel pulled his pillow back into his arms once more. Sebastian held onto the other’s right hip as his balls kept on slapping the teen’s own balls and cock, which were pulled to the backward to the back of his thighs.

The little lord didn’t last long with all the sensations he was put through in one evening. So the demon decided to have mercy and forced himself to finish when Ciel ejaculated onto the sheet, the back of his legs, and Sebastian’s right thigh. As the butler pulled out and took to tending to his master to make sure the young human was well, clean, and tucked into bed, he decided that some time later he will definitely get to train his master in more ways of expressing and satisfying his lust.


	36. The Cure for Bad Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian distracts Ciel from his bad memories on his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hardcore oral.

It had been an hour since Ciel had gone off to bed as per his schedule. However, he could not sleep. Rolling and tossing on his bed, he could not settle down. Having already drunk milk and gone potty, he still couldn’t fall asleep. And it wasn’t like he was cold or hot. The true source of his restlessness was his mind. No matter how much he tried to push the thoughts back, or substitute them with other, more current worries, it was all to no avail. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw images of his life during that month of abuse flash before his eyes. Looking up at the ceiling, he couldn’t help but think of how things could have been different if his parents were not dead and all the other nightmares had not happened. Or perhaps, if at least his brother were here with him… Or if his brother had lived instead of him. If anyone was worthy of living, then it was definitely his brother.

Closing his eyes and biting down onto his bottom lip to try and tame his emotional ache, he did not notice his butler’s presence. That was until something shifted under his covers. Gasping with eyes flying open, Ciel was about to reach for his gun but an arm shot out from under the covers and took hold of the hand he was going to reach with. A moment later, before he could react further, the blanket lifted and Sebastian was revealed to be the perpetrator. Ciel blinked, his eyes still wide, then groaned and let his head fall back onto the pillow. “Stupid demon.” He huffed to himself more than the actual said creature.

Sebastian simply smirked. Lifting the sleeping shirt caught Ciel’s attention and the boy rose his head again. In that moment, he saw the man between his legs leaning in to his crotch. Thin lips of a large mouth kissed the tip of the flaccid penis. Ciel gasped and brought his other hand to cover his mouth with the back of the wrist. His brows furrowed softly.

Flicking the tip with his tongue, Sebastian wrapped his lips around the head and pushed the tip of his tongue under the foreskin. He circled the glans quickly, latching onto it and tugging at it with his lips. A whimper from the owner of the said organ caught the demon’s attention and crimson eyes lifted to watch the young male.

As the first precum leaked out, Sebastian flicked the slit violently, causing another surge of the liquid to come out. Ciel’s thighs tensed briefly. Pulling his head back a little, Sebastian let the head pop out of his mouth, but his lips caught the foreskin and kept the member from dropping. Leaning in again, he peeled the the tender skin off the head and let the sensitive part come into direct contact with his hot, wet mouth. Ciel whined in response and leaned his head back into the pillow, eyes squeezing shut softly.

Sebastian kept on watching CIel. His tongue slobbered the little head in his mouth, causing more and more precum to leak out. The little lord wanted to close his legs on reflex to get away from the harsh stimulation, but Sebastian would not allow that. He took hold of the boy’s knees and kept his legs spread.

Raising his head, Sebastian increased the force of his suction as more and more of the length slid out. Finally, it disconnected from his lips with a wet ‘pop’ and fell down onto the teen’s front. The naked head was red and gleaming with spit. Sebastian ran the flat of his tongue from the testicles up the underside of the shaft to the tip. Flicking with his tongue the spot where the foreskin connected with the glans, he then latched onto the sensitive area and sucked until Ciel was a writing mess. After he released the tender spot from the vices of his lips, the earl relaxed and took to panting. A little puddle of pre formed on the lower abdomen and Sebastian licked it up.

Without warning, he took the entire length down in one slip. A loud gasp sounded from Ciel. His head shot up to look at Sebastian and then fell back down upon the sight. Ciel’s eyes rolled back and closed. Then the butler began to raise and lower his head, stimulation the length with friction. His tongue sloppily circled and slobbered the childish cock. Now, Sebastian was taking his time. After being stimulated so harshly at first, Ciel could not bear the softer attention. He needed more and tried to seek Sebastian mouth more by thrusting his hips.

Knowing that his lord was close, Sebastian spread Ciel’s legs as wide as possible and pushed them down, completely opening up the boy. High on the need for pleasire, the teen ground his crotch into the butler’s face in an effort to push his penis deeper and get more of that sweet stimulation. In response, Sebastian decided to give his master something better. He latched onto the whole organ, squeezing it in his mouth and took to bobbing his head softly, tugging on the length as if milking it. The motion caused Ciel’s balls to bounce, adding another kind of stimulation.

A few more moments and the young male was ejaculating and a pleasured groan that had a hint of frustration to it. Sebastian stilled and let his master spill his seed into him. Some of it escaped his mouth and ran down his chin. When Ciel was finished, his body relaxed and fell onto the bed. Sebastian allowed the wasted dick to slip out of his mouth and plop against the boy’s balls. A little bit of cum kept on leaking.

Ciel panted deeply, his cheeks burning bright pink and his body a bit sweaty. He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling, then at Sebastian. The man had the nerve to open his mouth and stick out his tongue, showing the sticky mess of whiteness that the master left behind before swallowing it all down and licking around his mouth. Then his lips spread into his trademark smirk. “Don’t think we are finished, my Lord. A young human male such as yourself still had plenty to give.” He took Ciel’s balls into his hand and pressed them gently in turns with his thumb.

For a moment, the young boy paled. Somewhere into the distance, a dramatic “NOOOoooo~” rang out. Of course, none of the servants heard.


	37. New Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian introduces Ciel to sounding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edgeplay, algolognia.

Thin arms strained and little fists gripped the ribbon restrains until the knuckles had gone white. Then they released and the arms went limp as their owner took to panting deeply.

Ciel was laying on his back on the large bed. His legs too were restrained and held apart. Sebastian was sitting between his master’s legs with his own folded. Beside him was a small kit. Inside it there was a bottle of oil and metal rods of varying length and girth.

Sebastian held up Ciel’s erection by the base with his fingertips. With his other hand, he held a rod similar to the ones in the kit. This one was short and narrow. It was glistening with lubricant and its tip kept going in and out of Ciel’s urethra. The slit opened up with every insertion, stretching around the invading object. When the rod left, the little hold gaped a tiny bit.

The demon was taking it slowly so as not to injure his master. Ciel was certainly getting a kick out of the uncomfortable sensation, he evidence of that means his gasps, moans, and the precum he kept leaking. Setting the rod away onto a patch of folded bandage, Sebastian reached for the bottle of oil in the kit. He took the cock by the head and gently squeezed the tip until the slit gaped. Then he took the open bottle and tilted it enough so that a thin flow of oil ran down right into the opening. Feeling the cool substance, Ciel whined and struggled again.

Sebastian reapplied the oil to the rod and held up the shaft once more. Slipping the tip of the rod in slowly, he carefully pushed down and expected to feel resistance, but the rod slipped all the way to the base. The earl gasped, raising his head to look at his nether regions and then dropping it back onto the pillow again. Sebastian smiled at the unexpected result. Leaning the member toward the boy, he moved the rod and watched its position by the bulge it made on the underside of the shaft.

Then he got an idea. Once Ciel got used enough to the feeling of the object all the way in him, Sebastian retracted it. He poured in some more oil for a good measure and then picked up another rod. This one was slightly wider and definitely longer. Ciel watched him, a little bit of fear setting in his eyes. Sebastian lubricated it well, then got ready to insert it. The young master watched carefully with nervous eyes.

It slipped in to the base like the first one, and hen Sebastian leaned the member toward him and started pushing the rod further. He halted when Ciel tensed up and rose his bottom half off the bed. “Compose yourself, my Lord. I advise you not to move as this may injure you. We do not need you to experience any more pain than that which brings you pleasure.” He graced Ciel with one of those friendly smiles he made so easily, then the boy felt disgusted for a moment. However, that worked in getting him to relax, so Sebastian continued pushing.

Ciel tensed up again but tried not to move. He could feel it slipping deeper and deeper, yet how deep he did not know. All he knew that it felt foreign, uncomfortable, a little painful, but somehow very, very pleasurable. The friction made him want to shoot his load and he probably would have, but he was plugged up by he rod.

Sebastian noticed how his master’s testes were rising and holding for a few moments before lowering again in their sack for the fifth time already. He then looked at Ciel’s face and saw how flushed it was. Then there was also the sweat. The hour was being quite a late one too. He decided that it was more than enough for a first time.

Pulling the rod out, he leaned down and engulfed the member in his mouth. “Angh!” Ciel cried out in surprise at the sudden wetness and heat applied to his overly sensitive length. A moment later, and he was shooting his sperm at the butler’s throat and onto his tongue. Sebastian swallowed everything with the member still in his mouth, then proceeded to lick the organ in order to clean it. Sitting up, he leaned over his master on all fours and captured the boy’s mouth with his lips. The kiss didn’t last long because Ciel was out of breath, so Sebastian kissed the boy’s sweaty face as he freed his hands. Then he freed his ankles and gathered Ciel in his arms. After quickly cleaning the boy, dressing him for bed, and tucking him in, the demon planted another kiss on the child’s forehead without even thinking beforehand. It was in the corridor that he stopped for a moment and put a hand to his lips, thinking over what he had just done. A smirk then spread on his face. Somehow, giving his master a simple kiss on the forehead and the unidentifiable sensation of warmth in his chest that came with the action were not unwelcome. With a soft hum, the butler headed to resume his nightly duties.


	38. That Butler, Obsessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian has a thing for Ciel's feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worshiping kink

It was bathtime. The summer night was hot, so Sebastian allowed the window to be open for the steam to escape and the temperature of the bathroom to be cooler. Ciel sat in the tub, soaking. His eyes were focused on the water’s surface and his lips were pursed a little in interest as he tried to create a water squirt with his hands.

Sebastian went about the room the make sure none of the candles were making a mess on the floor. Suddenly, he turned and looked at his master. The boy looked so beautiful in the water as its surface reflected the light onto him. And his legs, hanging over the edge of the tub side-ways, looked so alluring with the water droplets glistening on them in the candle light. On occasion, a drop would fall from one toe or the other.

He came up to the tub and crouched down with one knee touched the floor and the other raised. Taking the left ankle into his hands, he brought the foot up and placed the inside of it against his face. Ciel looked up at Sebastian and the demon met his gaze. “Master…” He said so softly Ciel’s eyes actually widened a little.

Sebastian saw no rejection in Ciel’s eyes, so he turned his head and kissed the inside of the foot. Then the ran his nose from the heel up the sole to the toes. His tongue came out of his mouth and he licked up from the middle of the foot to the toes before starting to run his tongue over, under, and between them. When he got to the small toe, he opened his mouth and took all four except for the thumb in and let his lips close down over them. He looked up at Ciel. The boy quirked a brow softly and the demon winked at him, the corners of his mouth rising a little in a small smile.

Sebastian released the toes and leaned the foot in a way so that he could rub his cheek against the back of it. Honestly, he had to admit again and again that his master was the best. Personality, body, Ciel had it all. Some times Sebastian thought that he had actually developed a taste for the kind of human that he liked, and Ciel was the ideal that probably none could even begin to come close to.

For example, these feet. They had never walked a lot, were always washed in the most gentle way and pampered with various soaps and oils. Ciel had such tender skin on his foot soles which not all had on their faces! And he was so small and dainty. Sure, the boy could use a few extra pounds, but nonetheless, he was so beautiful.

As Sebastian continued to make love to the foot with his mouth and rub his face against it, his other hand came down to his crotch and undid his pants. He reached in and took hold of his semi-hard length, taking it out and beginning to stroke it softly to full hardness. Ciel watched him and knew what the man was doing even if he couldn’t see lower than his bicep from his position in the tub.

Soon, the demon was just holding the foot against his face, panting against it with his eyes closed as his hand between his legs jerked his length erratically. Sebastian was about to finish just like that, but Ciel decided that for him this wasn’t enough either. He, too, wanted to get something out of this. So he sat up in the tub and pulled his foot back. Sebastian stopped and looked at his master.

“I want to get out now.” The Earl said and the butler obeyed. Much to his dismay, but he didn’t argue. He quickly made his lower half decent and got up to get the towel. Ciel stood up in the tub and Sebastian helped him to step out. He started drying the boy, crouching like he did before in front of him as he worked on drying his lower half. Then Ciel lifted his leg and cupped the underside of Sebastian’s crotch with his toes.

The butler stilled and looked up at his master. Ciel held Sebastian’s gaze. A few seconds and Sebastian was undoing his pants and getting out his still hard cock to rub against the back of the boy’s foot. He hugged the leg with one arm while the other gripped the edge of the tub. The little master straightened the back of his foot so that Sebastian had something harder to grind against.

“Master~, master~” The butler panted. Ciel sat back on the edge of the tub to get more comfortable and Sebastian leaned forward. He wrapped his arms around his dainty master so that the boy wouldn’t slip and fall and hurt his head. With one arm around his wait and he other over his back, Sebastian gripped the towel for dear life as he bucked his hips wildly.

Ciel straightened the back of his foot even more and pushed it up into the man’s groin, which caused him to moan loudly. “AngH!” Sebastian leaned his head back for a moment, then lowered it to press his forehead into Ciel’s abdomen. In return, the teen rose his foot so that no the cock would be rubbing against the sole. In the process of that movement, his toes lightly grazed the underside of Sebastian’s shaft and the butler hugged his master tighter.

No matter how tender Ciel’s foot soles were, their skin was still naturally rougher than that of the back of his feet. Sebastian couldn’t not notice the change in texture. He softly clenched and bared his teeth, sucking a breath in with a hiss. His thrusts became even more rapid and Ciel couldn’t help but watch how those hips worked. Such speed probably wasn’t humanly possible and Sebastian never used it when taking Ciel from behind. The boy blushed at the thought of how it would be if he did.

“Argh!” The demon roared as he came. His body trembled all over as his orgasm hit him and his cock twitched with every shot of semen he made. The demon’s spunk landed on the Earl’s shin, foot, and the floor. Soft whimpers kept leaving the grown man’s mouth as he came down from his orgasm high. His hold on Ciel relaxed but he wrapped his arms around him more and turned his head to plant kisses on Ciel’s belly.

Sebastian worked his way down Ciel’s leg, kissing and licking it before he got to his shin. From there, his licks got a bit more sloppy, like a dogs. Ciel watched his demon as the usually proud thing licked up its own cum from his leg on all fours. The sight really was something since Sebastian had his eyes closed and his face showed that he enjoyed this very much.

When the butler finished, he opened his eyes and looked up at his bocchan. His cheeks were still pink from arousal. Standing up on his fours and coming close to Ciel, the boy spreading his legs so the demon could get closer, he wrapped his arms around his master’s back and kissed the smaller mouth. Standing up, Sebastian picked Ciel up in his arms like a princess and took the little Earl to his bedroom.


	39. That Master, Testing New Techniques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel treats Sebastian to a new sort of pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powebottom kink

Sebastian was laying on Ciel’s bed, wrists and ankles tied to the bed posts. The teen himself was slowly circling the bed from the right side to the left, taking in his handiwork. The butler was silent and still, patient like a snake as he awaited any further action from his little lord. The demon could effortlessly free himself, and yet, playing along and allowing himself to be restrained somehow added a certain sense of excitement. Especially with him being blindfolded with his own tie. Not being able to see did not mean he didn’t know where Ciel was. He could sense the human, and yet somehow he felt like he didn’t have as much control over the situation, even though he could take it any moment.

Ciel was only wearing his sleeping shirt and knee-high socks with their garters. As he walked around the bed from one side to the other, he unbuttoned his shirt to reveal his front. He stood still for a moment or two, letting his eyes run up and down Sebastian’s body until he decided he had waited enough. Climbing onto the bed, he moved to sit at the demon’s side. Sebastian shifted his shoulders a little as he sensed movement on the bed.

Taking hold of Sebastian’s cheeks and jaw with his left hand, Ciel tilted his face and leaned down to kiss the demon’s lips. Sebastian returned it and would have deepened it if Ciel hadn’t pulled away. Climbing over the man to stand on his knees with his behind in the butler’s face, Ciel placed his hands on Sebastian’s rib cage and turned his head to look back as he lowered his pert back end to the demon.

Opening his mouth, Sebastian extended his tongue and felt it come into contact with the rim that he was so familiar with he knew it like the back of his hand. He ran the flat of his tongue from the perineum to the end of the boy’s crack before moving it down to the entrance and taking to fondling the hole. Ciel sucked in a breath and pressed his lips together, rolling them inward. He watched how Sebastian’s head moved as the man worked his hole with his mouth and then turned away.

Leaning down, Ciel undid Sebastian’s pants and pulled out his balls and flaccid cock. With one hand, he cupped the testicles in their sack and the other he wrapped around the base. He smirked softly at the sight of the demon’s junk. It looked somewhat funny when it was calm. Looking at it now, he couldn’t really imagine that the dick he was holding turned men’s asses into pussies and made women crave more than their human partners could ever give them.

Leaning in a little more, he opened his mouth and extended his tongue to give the tip a testing lick. Pulling back the foreskin, he circled the glans with his tongue before flicking the slit with the tip of the wet muscle. Precum dribbled out in response and the teen licked it all up.

Sebastian licked Ciel’s hole until the entrance was slick and relaxed, even red a little from the stimulation. Ciel in turn made the demon’s length rise to full hardness and lubricated enough to enter him without a problem. Sebastian would have licked longer if Ciel hadn’t pulled his behind away. For a moment, Sebastian rose his head, mouth open and tongue out as he chased the sweet hole, but then he understood that his master was about to proceed into something different and laid his head back onto the pillow. Of course, Ciel didn’t see that. If he did, he would be reminding Sebastian for a long time of how the demon was a lot more wanton than he was letting on.

When Ciel took Sebastian’s length in, the demon stayed still. Sebastian’s orders were to be unmoving and if he disobeyed. Well, the punishment was up to Ciel’s imagination. With his hands on Sebastian’s sides behind him, Ciel slowly lowered himself onto the large length. His lips pressed together and eyes closed. Though he had taken the cock many times before, it was different from when Sebastian slid it in himself. Once it was all the way in, all that could be seen was Sebastian’s ball and Ciel’s resting atop them. “Mmm~” Purring in pleasure, the Earl rolled his hips back and forth, grinding his behind down as the length was fully enclosed with his walls. The motion tugged a little at the root and Ciel knew that it was one of Sebastian’s favorite feelings.

Leaning back a little, his hands on the bed and propping him up, Ciel spread his legs a little and started riding the cock. He let half of the shaft out before taking everything down again. After establishing his pace, he took to testing out something he had in mind for a while now. Taking the length all the way in, Ciel relaxed his hole. As he went up, his hole tightened down as hard as he could manage. The pace slow a little due to that, but the sensation he was treating Sebastian to made up for the slower friction.

Sebastian felt like he was being milked, and he was, in the literal sense. Ciel didn’t see it, but the man was reacting. He bit down onto his bottom lip and did his best not to moan. Turning his head to the side, Sebastian bit down onto his jacket to muffle any sound that may escape. Really, his master surprised him quite well. Not only did Sebastian not expect Ciel to try out a new technique on him, which he couldn’t even imagine how Ciel found out of, he also didn’t expect this tightness technique to work so well as he already felt like he was steadily nearing his ejaculation.

Ciel sensed Sebastian coming close by the way the length throbbed inside him. So he stilled for a moment to readjusted his position. Lifting his legs to place the feet on the bed, he tightened up and took to bouncing on the cock. No more relaxing and tightening up again, just continuous riding. He mustered up enough force to have Sebastian bounce on the mattress as well. This change that brought a new stimulation of friction combined with tightness was what sent Sebastian over the edge. The demon pressed his head into the pillow as he didn’t only ejaculate but also experienced a harder orgasm. His entire body was shaken by spasms, hips grinding up into his master as he came almost double the amount he usually did. The surprise of being filled with so much semen was what made Ciel cum in return. Sebastian actually took a few moments to catch a breath.

The demon’s passion was fired up by what his master treated him to and he wanted to return the favor. First, he tore his hands free. Ciel jumped a little in surprise at the sudden motion behind him. With one hand, Sebastian took hold of his master’s hip to keep the boy seated on his cock and with the other took off his blindfold. Holding Ciel still with both hands, he tore his ankles free and sat up. Ciel turned his head and Sebastian leaned in to capture his master’s mouth in a deep French kiss.

As they kissed, the butler changed their position. The two stood on their knees and Ciel rose his arms to intertwine his fingers in the back of Sebastian’s neck to hold onto the man as he started to thrust his hips forward. Their kiss continued, Sebastian leaning down a bit as he thrusted into his little master. With Ciel’s gut so full of cum, every time Sebastian pulled back, his seed squirted out underneath his cock. The demon’s spunk got onto his pants, the sheets, and trickled down the little master’s thighs.

Their second round didn’t take long, but it was nonetheless pleasurable and passionate. With both of them still sensitive from their previous orgasm and having not taken a break between the rounds, they were soon cumming for the second time. Having spent themselves, they laid down onto the bed. With Ciel laying on his front, Sebastian laid atop him, covering the boy with his form. Once they caught their breath, the two shared a lazy kiss to finish their love making off. Even though Sebastian disobeyed Ciel’s order of not moving, the master would forgive his butler this one time.


	40. Those Butler and Master, Porn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Initial request just had Sebastian ejaculating into Ciel and then rimming him, but I decided to make it into a porn-with-plot drabble set in a modern au.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciel is 19 in this.

Selfie-sticks, monopods, whatever you call them, they are good at fulfilling their purpose of holding a phone or camera at different angles that you might need. Sebastian was using it like any other person who had one of these, but not in the way that comes to mind at first. The reason he bought one to begin with was not for taking pictures or shooting just any sort of video. No, his intentions were very specific. He needed a selfie-stick for making porn. Amateur porn, to be more exact.

Who did he film it with? His lil cutie-patootie of a boyfriend. Ciel Phantomhive may be 19, but he is still short and dainty. It is impossible to call him skinny though as he works to keep his muscles toned and defined to an extent. However, he has no visible excess of fat and thus remains quite thin and delicate like a doll. Perfect model material. But the boy’s ambitions were aimed at law enforcement. He wanted to be a detective, work in the FBI, out in the field. Be out there, solving cases and putting bad guys behind bars. When people hear of his plans, no one takes him seriously. He doesn’t look like anyone even remotely close to his desired line of work. However, he has learned to use his appearance and acting to fool people and produce great results.

Back to the situation at hand though. Currently, the two were in bed, engaged in some very heated and passionate physical workouts. You might be thinking, someone who wants to be in law enforcement is walking on really thin ice… Sheet-ice kind of thin. And yet, this is where all the excitement came in. It couldn’t be just Ciel’s looks and acting skills that are surprising about him in combination with his ambitions. As much as they were risking, the two decided they’d wear masks. If they were ever to be caught and go down for their deeds, then they’d go down together and with quite a scandal.  
Yes, together… Ever since they met… Sebastian, a behavioral analyst and Ciel, a possible future agent. All it took was a tour around a museum to which Ciel went reluctantly and has never regretted that day ever since, because it was then that they met. One thing led to another, and here they are… Having sex, filming it, and posting it on the internet. It’s funny how the ones putting away the criminals are also quite sick themselves.

The video started with Sebastian holding the stick so the video is shot from a high angle. Only his torso and Ciel’s torso’s were visible, along with the obvious connection the two had with their bodies. Ciel was on his fours, back deliciously arched inward and behind pushed out as Sebastian stood on one knee with the other leg being placed on its foot on the bed. He held Ciel’s left hip as he thrusted. His toned abdomen muscles and that delicious triangle flexed with each buck of his hips. Ciel’s body bounced off of his hips a little bit and then suddenly the two were pressing into each other. Ciel pushing back up against Sebastian and the man in return pressing his hips forward. They ground against each other, providing sharper sensations to one another. Everyone who had seen their older videos knew that the two were doing it when either one or both of them were close. Right now, it was Sebastian.

Before starting the video, they had been getting each other heated up for quite a while. Their viewers likes them to be as sensitive and raw as possible. It was in times like that when Ciel would have dry orgasms and his entire body would shake, or Sebastian would be hunched over the younger male with his arms around him and hammering him like a dog in heat. Today, they’d do things a little differently.

As Sebastian was about to cum, he placed the selfie-stick and the camera down behind them so that their link would be caught from behind. He then positioned Ciel to lay down on his font with his legs spread, bright pink cock and balls pulled to the back and resting between his milky thighs. Sebastian crouched over him with his feet at the sides of Ciel’s hips and, holding the boy’s hips with both hands, went to town on that ass. Ciel gripped the pillow and did his best to hold his voice in, like all the other times before. They never let their voices out when they were filming. The mystery of how the two gorgeous men sounded was also what keep their followers eager.

Ciel’s body bounced on the bed as Sebastian plowed away, the only sounds being the creaking of the mattress and the savage slaps of Sebastian’s balls against Ciel’s perineum. Finally, the muscular raven stilled. The camera captured the rise and fall of his testicles in their sack as he emptied himself inside his lover. A few moments of staying still and grinding into Ciel, as if Sebastian was some sort of animal in heat trying to make sure his mate got enough spunk to get pregnant, and then Sebastian was puling out slowly. Ciel’s hole was dark pink from all the drilling it received and the boy was writhing lightly at the sensation of being empty.

Sebastian picked up the selfie-stick and brought the camera closer to Ciel’s behind to show in the video his lover’s beautiful behind and his used hole. A few moments later, a stream of white goodness ran from the entrance and Sebastian dove in to lick it up. He ran his tongue up the perineum and over the loose hole before dipping it inside. Ciel bit his bottom lip. Sebastian passed the camera to the other and now the angle was from the front, Ciel holding the stick so that his back, behind, and Sebastian’s face buried between his buttocks would be in good view.

Looking up, Sebastian saw how he was being filmed and decided on an even better idea. He pulled back from Ciel and then pulled the boy with him as he proceeded to lay down. He made Ciel crouch over his face and took hold of the young male’s pert behind to spread the buttocks. Opening his mouth, he stuck out his tongue and proceeded to lick and prod the used hole. Ciel propped himself with one hand on the footboard of the bed while with the other he held the stick so that Sebastian’s head and his ass on Sebastian’s face were visible. Even better, the angle was perfect for capturing exactly how Sebastian was working that hole with his tongue. For a moment, Ciel rose his ass of his lover’s face and Sebastian stilled, wondering what Ciel was going to do. Then, several white drops fell onto the area around Sebastian’s mouth and the man pulled the smaller back down, his tongue already out and waiting to impale Ciel.

If only they were not filming… Then Ciel would have let out a yelp-like moan. Sebastian thrusted his tongue into that hole and later Ciel caught on to what his man wanted him to do. He began to move, softly riding the wet muscle and bouncing on Sebastian’s face. It was as if he was getting fucked again. Both of them were thinking it was time to bring the recording to an end as they were starting to get impatient. For the last few seconds, Sebastian was leaned his head back, his throat and the underside of his chin visible as he pressed into Ciel’s rim and perineum, pushing his tongue as deep inside as possible. A second or two more and then the video was over, and the selfie-stick with the camera were being tossed to the other end of the bed.

Sebastian flipped Ciel over to lay on his back and got up swiftly. The masks came off and Ciel was expecting Sebastian to kiss him, but the man wasn’t finished yet. Ciel hadn’t ejaculated, and Sebastian didn’t get enough cum to sate him. So he sat beside Ciel. Wetting his fingers with lube, he pushed his middle and ring finger into the stretched hole knuckle-deep right away. Ciel gasped but Sebastian wasn’t about to give him a break. He got to work on Ciel right away. His kept his fingers buried knuckle-deep as his entire wrist shook erratically. In a sense, this was like copying a vibrator but with a real hand. Sebastian proceeded to mess Ciel’s insides up even more and now all the sounds the lad was holding back before came out in a single howl of pain and pleasure. Ciel was too sensitive for this. He was going to cum any moment and that was what Sebastian wanted. He proceeded to attack Ciel’s erogenous spot mercilessly until he felt those tell-tale twitches of Ciel’s insides and his tightening with is fingers. Diving down, he took Ciel’s glans into his mouth and sucked. Right then, Ciel spilled himself into Sebastian. His ejaculation was combined with light spasms of the body and tortured cries of pleasure. He was holding himself back for so long that after his release his entire crotch and genitals felt sore.

With his eyes closed and breath held, Sebastian patiently waited for the last of Ciel’s squirts to be over before swallowing the cum in his mouth without pulling off the sensitive head and then proceeding to softly suck on the slit to get any more remaining seed out. He then pulled off of Ciel and moved to lay down beside him, collect his young lover in his arms and lazily kiss the side of his face and head as he whispered how he loved him into Ciel’s ear and Ciel could only pant as he came down from his pleasure high.  
Oh… If only the people in their lives, especially the ones looking up to them, knew their dark secret… And the kind of love the two share. Then, the two for sure would never be looked at and thought of the same way again.


	41. Those Butler and Master, At the Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Modern AU Japan, Ciel and Sebastian are highschool students. Sebastian is Ciel's senpai. They have been good friends and then became lovers. One day, a date gets steamy in a public place.

The two teens had been dating for a while. Sebastian was Ciel’s upperclassman though. They started out as friends who became best friends, and for 4 months now they had been together. They stated kissing from their second week together. Hugging and kissing anywhere and everywhere possible and inappropriate for their thing, so they did it from the very first month of dating. From the second month, Sebastian started introducing Ciel to other things. Because the older teen knew his little lover was a delicate flower, he didn’t push Ciel to do things to him. Instead, he slowly did pleasuring things to Ciel. First, he just gave him hand jobs. Then moved onto blow jobs, then Ciel allowed Sebastian to touch his chest and overall rub his body. In their third month, Ciel allowed Sebastian to start fingering him. The raven-haired boy took extra care in that. He always used a condom and lots of lube, even though it was just one finger. He knew that for the little darling, one of his long, bony fingers would be more than enough. Now, in the fourth month, they finally moved to the second finger and Ciel’s favorite thing that Sebastian does to him now is when he pushes his middle and ring finger inside him knuckle-deep and shakes his hand erratically, riling up his insides and continuously stimulating his prostate as a result. Sebastian was satisfied with just watching his lover come undone from his touch and shudder from his breath and whispers. Though Ciel asked Sebastian for permission to do things in return, the older teen only allowed the younger to give him handjobs. And already, when Ciel was doing them for Sebastian, the male became a blushing, whimpering mess. When alone, Sebastian used his fleshlight and pictured Ciel. He imagined how the boy would react to him, how they’d make love, how he’d fuck him again and again and again. But his biggest fear was of hurting Ciel, or unknowingly doing something that makes Ciel distance himself from Sebastian. That is what stops the senpai from taking things all the way.

Today, Ciel and his Senpai are on a date. Ciel is dressed in feminine clothes and no one would think that he actually is a guy because of how petite and cute he is. Wearing navy blue mini-shorts, white knee-high socks with dark blue stripes are the edges, black sneakers, a pink hoodie with a white print of a robot rabbit, and a navy blue hat matching the shorts, Ciel looked just like a doll. Sebastian was dressed in dark grey jeans, a black t-shirt with a red band print at the front, black sneakers, and a black leather jacket. They looked like a bad boy and a good girl on a date, and the bad boy was absolutely charmed by and infatuated with the sweet girl. Except that very girl was a boy.

Having met in a park and gone to a husky puppy café to play with the cute canines and have a sweet snack, they then went to the movies. The Incredibles 2 was premiering and the both were excited for it. The first animated film came out when they were toddlers and they remembered how great it was. They had rewatched it the day before their date.  
Having gotten their snacks and drinks, the two went into the hall when permitted entrance. The movie started and they were completely taken up with it, or at least Ciel was. Sebastian saw the opportunity in the middle of the film. His hand slowly snuck to Ciel’s front and then down to his crotch. His slender fingers felt the bulge, fondled it a little to get Ciel’s attention. With a soft gasp of surprise, Ciel looked at Sebastian. The male had his eyes on the screen.

Sebastian undid the shorts and pulled out Ciel’s cock and balls. He took to stroking the flaccid flesh with his finger tips until it hardened and stood up. His entire hand was large enough to take the entire hard cock of Ciel. So when Sebastian pumped his flesh, it was like getting treated by a fleshlight. Ciel pressed his lips together, then sighed and leaned his head back. His eyes were closed, cheeks flushed, and mouth open as he panted softly. He bit down on his bottom lip when he felt that he would be ejaculating soon. Sebastian hurried his hand and when Ciel was about to cum, he dove down and took the entire cock into his mouth. Ciel spilled himself into Sebastian’s wet carven and the male drink it all up. He did this switch to make sure Ciel wouldn’t soil his shorts. Having swallowed everything in his mouth, Sebastian took to licking Ciel’s cock and balls clean, then allowed the erection to go down. Ciel huffed as he closed up his pants and looked at Sebastian, finding the male licking his pre-cum soaked hand clean. Ciel’s blush grew three times its current state due to embarrassment, and when Sebastian winked at him, Ciel quickly averted his gaze and lowered his head. Sebastian chuckled softly, then wrapped an arm around Ciel, pulling the boy close to him for a hug as they resumed watching the cartoon.


	42. That Butler, Comforting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel is on the run with his servants after his brother returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chap is SFW

They are on the run now. Especially their master. Running from his one and only home, and not knowing where he is heading. Is he plummeting to his doom? Or is it another trial on his way to his ultimate goal? Only time would show, but right now, his lord was completely lost and did not know how to go on another day. It was up to the servants, and most of all up to Sebastian, to help Ciel,  _their_  Ciel, carry on.

His world was in ruins, his brother came back but Ciel knew that his brother was not really his brother, and that is what hurt the most. He was so similar to the CIel he knew, to the Ciel he loved, and yet the essential piece that made him that very beloved brother of this was missing. What’s more, that ghost of his brother was out to hunt him. He told him he loved him, and yet he wanted to kill him so he could go on. The younger brother was nothing but a spare. He was before, and despite all of his achievements, he continued being so. Just a spare… Fulfilling his duty, keeping the spot warm for the real Earl.

“Master, you need to eat.” Mey-Rin said. She sat on a stool beside Ciel’s bed. They were hiding out in an inn in some poor town on the other end of the country. Tanaka did not come with them. He stayed with the real Ciel, his loyalties lied with the first born, the rightful Earl. Ciel had been spending all day either in bed or absently staring out the window. His eyes were red and tired, and with dark circles underneath. The secret was out, now the servants all had an inkling of an idea that Sebastian wasn’t human, but they weren’t searching for confirmation, which made things easier though the tension was high.

Ciel would not eat anything. This was like when they were in Germany, but this time Ciel hadn’t reverted back to his younger self. This time, he had just lost the will to go on. Sebastian was bitter. Seeing his master like this was no good for the contract, for his meal. However, he could not bring himself to do any harm to the boy, either to devour him or to motivate him. This… Was a completely different matter and the demon himself did not know why he was being kind. To him, it really did not matter if Ciel achieved his goal or not, he was in it just for the soul. And yet… For some reason…

One day, Snake, Mey-Rin, Finny, and Bard were out working errands in the town in exchange for help from the people. Be it in the form of money, food, belongings, medicine. Anything they could get right now was a treasure. Sebastian stayed behind with Ciel. He came into the room with a tray that had a cup of milk, a cup of tea, a bowl of porridge, and a small plate of sliced up apples on it. This was simiple compared to what he usually gave his master, but it was healthy and Sebastian cared about Ciel’s health very much.

As always, the boy was laying on his side, looking exhausted and sickly and overall in great emotional pain. Sebastian placed the tray on the able softly and came up to his master. He looked at the boy in bed, then moved to softly sit down on the side and turned his torso to face Ciel. The boy opened his eyes a little, emotionlessly staring at the wall on the other side of the room in front of him. Sebastian placed a hand on the bed behind Ciel and leaned in. “Master, I brought breakfast. Please, do try to ate a bite.” There was no response from Ciel. Sebastian inhaled with his nose a little and let out the breath softly. He leaned in to Ciel’s ear and spoke in the kind of gentle tone he had never used before. As if he was sympathetic, compassionate, truly caring. “One bite… For me. I beg you, my lord.” Ciel’s mismatched eyes shifted sideways to look up at Sebastian. Their gazes met and the demon slowly stood up and walked off to then return with the tray. Ciel sat up in bed and Sebastian sat down at his side once more. He had the tray on his lap and gave Ciel the cup of milk first. The boy drank it slowly, then returned it to the butler.

Sebastian fed Ciel porridge and between spoons let him eat some of the apple. Ciel could feed himself quite easily, but right now he was in no state to care about anything. There was too much pain, and the demon himself was hurting to see his dear human in such agony. Managing to feed Ciel at least half of what Sebastian brought him was already an accomplishment and the demon internally sighed in relief. He let Ciel drink his tea while stepping aside to prepare fresh clothes and then bring in hot water. When Ciel was done, Sebastian led him by the hand out of bed and made to stand in a wooden washing basin. He took Ciel’s clothes off and wet a cloth, then took to rubbing his master’s body clean. “Forgive me, master, if I am rough.” Sebastian apologized. He had to make quick work of cleaning Ciel like this because this inn was cold and his master was prone to sickness, especially vulnerable now due to his emotional and mental state. Ciel flinched a tiny bit at the word ‘master’. Sebastian noticed, but he didn’t give a sign of having done so. He cleaned Ciel quickly and thoroughly, then dried him and dressed him in simple clothes that would not rouse attention. That day, Ciel still did not wish to go outside even into the forest for a breather, but he did allow Sebastian to sit in bed with him, embrace him as he read to him a book the butler was able to borrow from a resident of the town for the purpose of reading to his master. Sebastian knew that something like this book would rouse Ciel and take his mind off of his pain and misery.

Already, they were making progress. In a matter of days, Sebastian saw that Ciel became more and more responsive, more capable of continuing to live. Knowing his master, he was certain that Ciel would come out of this state even stronger and ready to take on even his brother. Perhaps, Ciel first had to deal with his past, before he’d be able to continue on. And as he saw Ciel come back to life more and more, Sebastian couldn’t help the bright feeling of happiness welling in hic chest. The servants were more than happy to see their master getting better. As long as  _their_  dear lord was well, they did not care for what Sebastian was, only for what kind of things he did.


	43. That Master, Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel is frustrated and Sebastian helps him relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciel gives Sebastian a prostate massage.

The two had known each other for several years now. They had gotten to know quite a bit of personal things about one another, and when it came to sex, they became quite adventurous. Things were no longer one-sides with Sebastian always being the top and Ciel the bottom. Having become very comfortable with one another, they now liked to switch things up. With this kind of luck, Ciel even got to top Sebastian several times.

Today, Ciel was quite stress. Some of his deals with other companies weren’t going very well. Sebastian saw that his master was quite fidgety and frustrated. Ciel kept picking at something and tapping his fingers on the top of his desk continuously.

“My Lord, I sense that you are upset.” The butler said as he rolled in the cart with Ciel’s snacks and tea. “Whatever may be the issue?” He inquired as he poured the tea before setting the cup in front of the boy.

“My partners are idiots.” Ciel said, he then sighed and picked up the little dish and the cup with his hands. Blowing on the surface, he then took a sip and closed his eyes, relaxing after swallowing the tea. Opening his eyes, he set the cup down and looked up at Sebastian. “Why are you smirking?” He asked with a bit of a furrow of his slender brows.

“My Lord should be the wiser and know that things like this are not as important as ‘something else’.” Sebastian reminded Ciel. The teen sighed and slid forward in his chair a little. Sebastian circled the table and allowed himself to lean with his lower back against the edge of the table, one leg crossed in front of the other, his hands on his thighs. Ciel looked up at him in surprise at his behavior. Sebastian smiled and reached forward with a hand to touch Ciel’s cheek. “Let me distract you. You are fidgeting a lot, I know exactly what you need to get that stress out with your hands.”

Ciel quirked a brow and Sebastian stood up normally. He then proceeded to take off his pants. “Forgive me.” He said as he climbed onto the table in front of Ciel and spread his legs widely before the boy. Ciel’s brows rose, then he smirked.

“What a naughty demon.” Ciel said as he sat on the edge of his seat closer to Sebastian. He took hold of the flaccid cock and started stroking it slowly while wetting the fingers of the other hand with his mouth. Once he deemed them wet enough, he took to rubbing Sebastian’s entrance. The demon was quite loose down there. Well, more relaxed when loose, but his hole was definitely used many times by all kinds of dicks even before Ciel. The demon didn’t even bother to make it look virgin. However, he treated Ciel to virgin tightness whenever the Earl topped him.

Pushing a finger in, he took to turning his hands up and down, twisting the digit this way and that. He turned his palm upward when pushing his index finger in, and downward when pulling it out. Sebastian propped himself up on his elbows on the other end of the table and his feet in their dress shoes were placed near the corners at Ciel’s sides. Keeping his head lifted, Sebastian watched Ciel work him between his legs.

Very soon, the demon became erect. Ciel pulled his hand out and leaned in to lick Sebastian’s hole. All the while, the hand stroking Sebastian’s cock didn’t stop and carried on with the same pace and style. This way, he’d bring Sebastian up to hid orgasm very steadily. Having spent a good few minutes rimming and eating Sebastian out, Ciel drew back. Panting softly, he licked his mouth while looking at the slick, bright pink entrance. Sebastian actually blushed at the sight of his master being that way and brought one of his hands to cover his mouth.

Ciel stood up. He looked at Sebastian’s hole as he pushed his middle and ring finger insider. Leaning over the butler then, he wanted a kiss and Sebastian propped himself to lean up a bit and grant his master’s desire. Ciel first curled his fingers in a slow, sensual, beckoning manner as he massaged Sebastian’s prostate. The demon’s cock twitched from time to time. So when Sebastian was finally leaking precum like a faucet, Ciel switched to another technique. It was one of his favorites when Sebastian did it to him, so he decided to treat the demon to it as well. Well… Maybe Sebastian already had it done to him at least once due to his long existence, but still. What was keeping Ciel from giving it to Sebastian again?

He began to shake his hand erratically while keeping his fingers pushed all the way in. It was like copying a vibrator, in a sense. At the same time as continuously rubbing Sebastian’s prostate, he also riled up the walls with the spasmatic shaking of the fingers. Sebastian tightened down immediately and moaned into this kiss, his brows furrowing. A few more moments and Sebastian was cumming. Ciel stilled the hand stroking Sebastian’s cock but continued moving the one fingering him. When Sebastian was done, their lips parted and they stayed in their positions, panting and looking into each other’s eyes. Then Sebastian moved to sit up and Ciel moved back. The demon took hold of his master’s face and kissed him again. Then he got off the table and made himself presentable.

Ciel sat down in his chair. Sebastian knelt at his side and cleaned the boy’s hands, then went to clean the table top and pour his master fresh tea. Ciel had his midday snack, then resumed his work. Needless to say, the rest of the day was productive and Ciel was no longer stressed.


	44. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian fucks Ciel into oblivion and takes responsibility.

The butler had worn his master out thoroughly. Plowed him with his battering hammer, drilled his little hole until it became looser, bred him like a dog in heat. Now, the both of them were panting heavily and while Sebastian was a hot mess, Ciel was a complete mess. The little lord laid on his back on the bed, legs straight and spread. Sebastian was in a position where his arms propped him up straight, but his lower half was resting on the bed completely. His dick was still inside his master whose hole was overflowing with the demon semen.

Sweaty, his clothes soaked, hair sticking to his face and neck, panting heavily, testicles empty and dick exhausted, Sebastian could only stare at his master. The boy was barely holding on to his consciousness. His hair was a tangled and sweaty mess, his body was sweaty from head to toe. Face, chest, belly, crotch, and behind bright red and tear trails still fresh on his cheeks and temples. His chest was heaving, cock flaccid and balls empty much earlier than Sebastian’s.

Slowly, the butler withdrew from his master and cum gushed out onto the sheets from the used hole. Standing on his fours, Sebastian watched the scene. Sitting on the bed on his folded legs, Sebastian put a hand over his mouth holding his face, then on his forehead as he took in the sight fully. There were bite marks and hickeys everywhere on Ciel and his master would probably not be able to move for quite a while tomorrow. So he slid off the bed and with a snap of his fingers made himself clean and presentable. There was no time for him to go through the human process of making himself presentable, so he’d resort to his powers since his master was the only one to bear witness to that.

He left the room and returned with a bucket of water, a wooden basin, and several cloths, a two towels, and a bath robe. First, he let his master drink a bit of water, then patted his face dry gently. He collected his lord in his arms and helped him stand in the basin. “Please, hold onto me.” He said as he wet the cloth in hot water and took to rubbing Ciel clean of his sweat. Ciel placed his hands on Sebastian’s shoulders. Closing his eyes and sighing, Ciel tried to fight his exhaustion and soreness to keep his knees from bucking.

The finishing touch was to clean out his cum from his master and wash the boy’s hair. Sebastian then took thorough care in drying him. Dressing him in his warm robe, putting a towel on his lightly damp hair, and slipping his little feet in slippers, Sebastian then quickly fetched a cup of hot milk for his master. Seating him in a chair to let him drink the milk, the butler then quickly took away the basin, bucket, cloths, and replaced the sheets. He opened one window a little to air out the room, then closed it. Picking the boy up in his arms, he took his master to bed and laid him down carefully. “My Lord… The night is late… I shall let you sleep in tomorrow. Your schedule is flexible that day, so I will take care most of the duties.” Leaning in and placing a kiss on Ciel’s head, the demon wanted to pull away, but then stilled. He looked into his master’s eyes, and the teen back into his. Sebastian stood up straight, then he took off his jacket and vest, removed his tie and unbuttons his dress shirt a little. He took off his shoes and climbed into bed with Ciel.

Laying with his lord under the covers, Ciel turning to the other side to face Sebastian. He covered them both and then placed his arm down for Ciel to place his head on the strong bicep. The other arm was rested over the small master atop the covers. They held each other’s gaze for a bit, then Ciel closed his eyes. “Good night, Bocchan.” Sebastian said and leaned his head in to kiss Ciel’s eyes and forehead. After that, resting his head on the pillow, he took to watching his master sleep and guarding his dreams’ peace.

In the morning, Ciel awoke an hour and a half later than his usual rising time. He found Sebastian beside him, embracing him and watching him with a gentle gaze. They looked at each other for a few seconds, then Sebastian leaned in and kissed Ciel softly on the lips, Ciel kissing back. “Good morning, My Lord? Did you sleep well?” Ciel gave a small but sure nod in response. Sebastian then rose up and moved out of bed to get dressed. “I shall fetch your breakfast. Please, take time to stretch a little. I want you to tell me if anything hurts and how much when I return.” With that, Sebastian left the master bedroom. Ciel watched the butler go before moving to sit up. Already, pain shot through his lower back. He tensed, shuddered, then huffed. Moving to sit on the edge, he then moved to stand up. What was sore the most was his lower back and entire backside. He felt like he wouldn’t be able to go to the bathroom properly, but that wasn’t something he’d be experiencing for the first time because Sebastian had fucked him harder before.

Ciel was laying on the bed on his front, one leg resting down fully while the other folded at the knee and raised. Sebastian came into the room with a food trolley and stopped it at the side of Ciel’s bed as always. He poured his master some hot tea and bowed as he gave him the cup. Ciel held the little dish with one hand and the cup by its hand with the other. He blew on the surface softly and took a sip. Sebastian went to pick out his master’s clothes for the day. The winter was a heavy one this year so he had to make sure his lord was always warm. When he returned, Ciel was half done with the tea.

Sebastian dressed his master as usual, then Ciel took to eating properly. After his tea, he had some sausages with eggs sprinkled with herbs on toast. For dessert, Ciel had a Bakewell tart with more tea. Once he was finished, Ciel expected to be going to his study, but Sebastian lifted him in his arms and walked off to the first floor where the lounge and library were. The fireplace was burning, the couch was set up with extra cushions and a blanket, on the short table there was hot chocolate with marshmellows, mulled apple juice, and a three-tier serving platter with all sorts of buns, sandwiches, and pastry. Ciel’s eyes widened. Sebastian turned his head and looked at his master. “As promised, today you shall relax. Tell me whichever book you desire, and I shall get it for you.”


	45. That Master, A Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian goes into early heat and gets Ciel pregnant with a litter of 10 demon spawns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> M!Preg warning

Fucking with a demon during their mating heat is a dangerous affair. Especially when that demon is male. In those cases, no matter the sex of their partner, that said partner will get pregnant. That is of course if they are on the receiving end.  
Things played out exactly this way for a certain human Earl. All it took was one night of continuous breeding and the next morning he awoke feeling nauseous and then vomited. Sebastian already knew what was up and he was regretting what happened very strongly. He had no idea of knowing when his heat would hit him as for a demon like him such things had no schedule. He never even thought it would happen sooner than the 10-year resting cycle would run out. The only reason for it to hit him early was if he found his fated mate… and if Ciel was that, then the boy was in for something worse than having his soul consumed. Fated mates of demons were like breeding mares. Their purpose is just to create new demons for as long as they live. The age at which they get pregnant is the one in which they are physically stuck until their life span runs out. This also meant that the contract had to be nullified. Sebastian sighed heavily at the thought. He’d have to speak to Ciel about this later.

Breaking the news to his master about his pregnancy and the changes that come with it was no easy deal. Ciel was in hard shock and that could be bad to the forming litter of 10 demon spawns within him. But after long days and weeks of hard thought and consideration of things, Ciel proposed Sebastian an idea. He was judging the situation by the demon’s reaction. Sebastian told Ciel that he was now basically his ‘baby factory’, nothing more and nothing less, but the demon still treated him like before, and even with greater care. So, Ciel, being a detective and all, took his time watching Sebastian. Finally, one night, he told the demon what his take on things was. Sebastian was laying Ciel down to bed but their conversation stretched for a few hours. There was just way too much to consider. In the end, they came to a consensus. Sebastian would held Ciel achieve his revenge one way or the other. Until that time, they would live in the human world. After that, they would have to look at their circumstances. Ciel getting pregnant and sealing his position as ‘the devil’s bride’ already meant Sebastian could not have his soul, so the demon was no free to go about as he liked and devour other souls he deemed worthy of consumption but their contract had grown into a completely different relationship. Sebastian served Ciel with his body, heart, and mind while his new contracts now held no true meaning and were just wish-fulfillments of petty humans.

Sebastian treated Ciel like royalty if not better. He always made sure his master had enough exercise for health reasons, and that he always was careful while doing his workouts. Sebastian also abducted one of the world’s best physicians from China in order to make sure his mate was very well cared for. Now, Sebastian took even greater care in his master’s diet, and always kept his master’s emotional peace in mind. Ciel was allowed to read any book he wanted and play any game he wished, as long as it did not threaten the growing off spring. However, in the later months, Ciel became too large and too heavy to walk. As his due date was drawing near, he also developed a certain body part on his perineum, which would act adequately when his time to go into labor would arrive.

And when that time came, Ciel was in the greatest pain. Already, the news was known to Ciel’s closest circle of people and the servants were told the truth as well. Some were more accepting than others of everything that Ciel had done after that one month in captivity, others had a more heavy heart regarding what they discovered. Nonetheless, everyone was there when Ciel went into labor. They were all there to support him, for 2 days and 3 nights of constant pain. After all, giving birth to a litter of 10 is no easy feat even for a demon. Sebastian had the heaviest anxiety as he feared for his master’s life. In the end, all went well. Ciel’s little body bared with the pressure and stress. The biggest happiness afterwards though was that both the mother and the children were all in good health, even better than expected given how prone Ciel was to sickness. Though in order to recover fully, the boy had to sleep for a bit over 24 hours. When he came to, there were 10 crying babies around him, two feeding on his little pecs, which became a-size breasts, the other siblings awaiting their turn. Ciel looked quite thin and greyish-pale due to blood loss, but his body was healing quickly and he was now physically a complete male once more. Walking though would be scary due to the organs returning to their rightful position, and as such each step in the first while after birth would be like falling or going down a rollercoaster.

All that did not matter however. Sebastian was a proud father of 10 half demons and an even more proud spouse of his fated mate and the love of his life. He made sure to take great care of Ciel as he recovered and always gave each one of his sons and daughters an equal amount of love and care. If anything, his lack of need for sleep was more useful in this period of his existence than ever before.


	46. Those Butler and Master, Kinky and Obsessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel has a hand kink, Sebastian has a leg kink. They fuck each other's favorite body part in a single, steamy romp.

If anything, the master and the butler could not keep their hands off of each other. Every day was like a challenge and nearly every night they quenched their thirst for one another in each other’s arms.

Ciel always had his eyes on Sebastian when the demon wasn’t looking, even when he was. In particular, his attention was on the butler’s slender hands.  They were so thin and bone, almost dainty and absolutely graceful. His digits were slim and the back of his hand showed very clearly the darker tone of his blood vessels whenever those gloves were off. His nails were always perfectly trimmed and filed, and the blackness of his nails was always highly saturated and even. The faustian mark adorning the back of his hand added that little something to his whole look.  
Ciel liked to pay attention to the positions of Sebastian’s hands. The way they held things differently, especially when he applied different amounts of strength to his actions. He liked how those wrists did not shake when Sebastian was doing something that required utmost care and delicacy for the needed result, even though that specific thing really was meaningless to the either of them. And when Sebastian was fighting, it was hard to watch the man and keep track of his hands, but when he had the chance, Ciel used it to marvel. However, perhaps the most exciting time of all when he got to enjoy the butler’s hands was when they were in bed. That is when Ciel could admire them up close and express his love and adoration for the demon’s limbs.

For Sebastian, it was a similar but at the same time different kind of deal. While his lord was attracted to his hands, the demon could not keep his dick in his pants when it came to his master’s legs. Oh those coltish limbs… So dainty, so delicate, so elegant, and dollish. Any and every lady was jealous of his physique and the beauty of his legs. Sebastian was certain that majority of the men Ciel met fantasized about doing perverse things to him simply because of the beauty of his legs.  
He had to admit though that he too had a certain sick attraction to his master’s limbs especially when they had some sort of bruises, gashes, or scratches. It was something about marks on his master’s delicate, white skin that made Sebastian’s cock twitch. That is also why he always littered his master’s leg’s with hickeys.

When in bed, the both of them took turns making love to their favored body parts of the other. Ciel would always kiss Sebastian’s hands. His palms, the back of his hands, his fingers, knuckles. When he got more passionate, he’d start moaning. The usually happened when he began licking between the fingers, sucking on the finger tips, and sucking hickeys onto the underside of the wrist.  
Sebastian on the other hand would not be as slow as Ciel and would try to get down to business as soon as possible. The only time he’d be slow is when he’d plant kisses onto Ciel’s legs. His thighs from different sides, knees, shins, calves, he backs of his feet. He’d suck hickeys in the spot between Ciel’s crotch and were his legs would begin, and on the inside of his thighs and under the knees. He’d lick his master’s feet and run his tongue between the toes and under them. All the while, the demon would think of a better position to  fuck his master.

When it finally came to get to their favorite part, Sebastian would have to decide on how he’d take Ciel. He would put his cock under his master’s knee and fold the leg to sandwich the length under the thigh and calf, sometimes using both of his lord’s legs. He could also buck his master’s thighs from the front or lift those legs into the air and do them from the back, choosing also to either massage Ciel’s cock and balls with his own as he did it or just do his thighs. Then there was the option of rubbing and grinding against the sole of Ciel’s foot and rutting against the back of the elegant limb as his master would straighten his ankle and foot.

Things would get more excited when Sebastian would also finger Ciel or fuck the boy’s mouth with his fingers, since his master admired the demon’s hands so much. And after they would have their first orgasm form satisfying their fetish needs, they’d then move on to anal sex in order to complete their session of love-making.


	47. That Master, A Nuisance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Microphilia  
> Sebastian is tired of Ciel's pettiness and makes him into a small, helpless 'nuisance' to pay him back

It was like going back to their first weeks together. Ciel was behaving so unlike his age it was a shock to everyone. “Did the master wake up on the wrong side of the bed?” Asked Bard. “Sometime bad must have happened in his business for him to be so moody and upset.” Said Mey-Rin. “I wonder if there’s anything we can do to make him feel better.” Wondered Finny. “Ho ho ho.” Pitched in Tanaka. Sebastian only let out a long sigh on the other end of the kitchen. He’s been getting the worst treatment right from the start of the day. The tea he served to Ciel was poured onto his head for being too hot. The paper was thrown in his face for having a curled corner. Then he was kicked in the solar plexus for accidentally pinching Cie’s skin when buckling the sock garters. At breakfast, Ciel did not finish his food and even said that it was tasteless today and he only ate as much as he did because the food he gave him after waking him was like sandpaper so he couldn’t get it down. During lessons, he was even worse. One of his tutors left angry and frustrated with the Earl’s behavior, and another felt very awkward and out of place as they had never experienced the Earl’s naughtiness before. Sebastian apologized to them profoundly and even blushed in embarrassment. He felt like a shamed parent. Seriously, there was no other way to explain his feelings today. Then, when Ciel orderd him to compile data for his investigation, Sebastian was made to redo it two times. That meant running to and from London 4 more times… Bothering the sources 2 more times… Even they began to get suspicious and questioning whatever was going on with the Earl. Sebastian recognized the behavior as one of those basic childish fits preteens often had.

Currently, the demon was heating up water for his master’s bath. In all honesty, he was expecting the little shit to reprimand and lecture him about the heat of it even though he did it like all other times. Surprisingly, he only heard a petty ‘would you hurry up?’ from his master when undressing him. Like always, he turned away for a moment to fold the clothes and set them aside. When he turned to offer his hand and held the young master into the tub, Ciel was already getting in and slapped the hand away. Honestly… Sebastian had enough. The moment Ciel sat down in the tub, Sebastian snapped his fingers and the young lord didn’t even have a chance to gasp or make a sound as he was suddenly sinking. Out of nowhere, water engulfed him like in an ocean and he felt himself struggling for air. And the water… The water was suddenly way too hot than he could bare. It was around him… Everywhere and he just kept sinking.

Something from under Ciel appeared and scooped him up. When he was out of the water, he felt some of it gush past him as he coughed and gasped for air. Opening his eyes, he jumped in shock. Sebastian… He was too big… He was extraordinarily big! Like a giant only possible in fairy tales! Honestly, Ciel felt like shitting himself from fear. He scooted back and realized he was sitting in Sebastian’s palm. He looked around and everything in the room was extremely large. “S-Sebastian! What sort of trick are you playing!? Stop this immediately! That’s an order!”

“Hmmm…” Sebastian’s brows drew together and rose in the middle, lips pursing a little as he held his chin in thought. “What to do, what to do… The young master has become so tiny. How ever shall he go about his life? With this new development, it will be impossible to get anything done. You can no longer fulfill your duties… And thus no longer achieve your vengeance. I suppose there is no other way, I have to eat you now.” He opened his mouth and started to bring his hand to it.

“Wait!” Ciel exclaimed. “Demon, have you completely gone insane!? I know this is your doing! I order you to turn me back to normal!” Ciel began to panic and tried to move as far away from the nearing mouth as he could. He even managed to accidentally fall over Sebastian’s palm. He felt like he was plummeting to his doom until Sebastian caught him with his other hand and brought him close to his face, glaring at the little boy.

“Why should I turn you back? It’s been 3 years and there has been no progress. You only give me trouble and nothing more. I have long since done lots more than is required of me by the contract. I do not need to take care of you, I do not need to teach you to be an upstanding gentleman and member of his society, I do not need to help you with your duties as the guard dog. You want your enemies to come to you? Well I think it would be much easier if I either find them myself or eat you now. I see now other way for this to end.” Finally, Sebastian was letting out his frustration that has long since piled up.

Ciel paled at the words. “No! Please! I will do anything, but please, do not get in the way of my goal! It is my life meaning!” He tried to reason with Sebastian, convince him of how important his ultimate goal was.

“Tch… Life reason. Such a human thing has no meaning to me.” Sebastian scoffed. “All you humans bring is trouble and nothing more.” He snapped his fingers and a rod with a feather at the end appeared; a cat toy. He continued on with his bad-mouthing of the human race while bringing the toy toward Ciel and beginning to provide strange ministrations to the boy’s front. He teased Ciel’s loins with the tip of the feather the way women would have their hysteria treated by the pleasuring of their clitoris. Ciel was going crazy. There Sebastian was, insulting him for being born into this world and every single human that ever lives, lives, and will live while treating him to continuous physical pleasure. This was so downgrading and at the same time exciting for some reason that Ciel could not help but orgasm. His mind was more overloaded with stimulation than his body and soon after orgasming, Ciel passed out. In that moment, Sebastian turned him back to his normal size and held the boy in his arms.

Sebastian’s brows furrowed. “Perhaps I have gone overboard…” Honestly, expectehell to come for him the next day after what he had done. He told Ciel kinds of things he would have never said before even when saying how humans are lowly for their jealousy or lust, or any other basic things like that. At the same time, he completely stripped the boy of his control by making him helpless and violating him with a toy used to play with his master’s least favored animal. Really, an allergic reaction would probably be the least of Sebastian’s worries compared to the kinds of things he expected his master to do to him.

He dried the young Earl off, dressed him in his night gown, and laid him down in bed. When morning came, Sebastian woke Ciel as usual but the demon was feeling on edge. He crossed more than one line yesterday and if his master ordered him to never show his face in front of him again, he would disappear that very moment, never mind the contract. When Ciel rose, he was calm. Sebastian served his master tea and his hand shook a little for a moment. Ciel took the cup and the little dish and took a sip of the tea. “How is your morning tea… Bocchan?” Sebastian asked, his toned giving away his anxiety just a slight but very noticeable bit.

“It will do.” Ciel answered. Sebastian paled. Oh good lord, have mercy. The demon was way more in over his head than he feared. He’d be crawling on his fours, banging his head on the ground, and licking the soles of Ciel’s shoes. He’d do anything now to get his master’s forgiveness… At least come to some sort of terms with him.


	48. That Master, Consent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: Consensual Nonconsent/Bondage

“Remember,” said Sebastian, “you agreed to let me do what I want, how I want. So I shall do exactly that.” Ciel gave a single nod. They have been together for a long time, went through thick and thin together, crossed lines from which one does not come back. So, trying something new as consensual non-consent play was going to be just another new thing for them in the bedroom.

Sebastian got out a special kind of rope he borrowed from Lau and went on to tie Ciel up kinbaku-style with his wrists and ankles secured to the bedposts. Ciel shifted due to the restrains. Even if Sebastian was trying to be gentle with how he tied his master up, Ciel still felt those ropes biting into his skin. Of all things he experienced and knew even more of, he was experiencing this type of bondage for the first time, surprisingly.

When Sebastian got out a large feather, Ciel rose a brow. Whatever was his butler planning to do with that? Sebastian seated himself on his folded legs between his master’s spread ones.  
When Ciel felt that ever so slight and delicate tickle of the feather running from the underside of his buttocks over his scrotum and cock, he couldn’t help but groan and tense.

Sebastian smirked as the first thing he did with the feather had already received such a reaction. “Master, did you know?” He said as he lifted the feather to look at it and twirled it slowly between his fingers. “These kinds of feathers are used by physicians to cure their female patients of any sort of hysteria.” He stopped twirling the feather and his gaze shot to meet his master’s. Sebastian smirked when he saw that slight paling on Ciel’s face.

Not only was he tied up, he was also going to be pleasured by something like ‘that’!? Ciel could not believe this! When he agreed to letting Sebastian do whatever the demon wanted, he had in mind mostly extreme anal sex, not edging in such a shameful manner! But edging was exactly what Sebastian had in mind. He wrapped his index finger and thumb carefully but firmly around the base of Ciel’s boyish cock and leaned in to softly blow onto the blushed head. “Ngh!” Ciel let out, one eye squeezing shut and his brows furrowing a little. Sebastian leaned down more and extended his tongue, running the tip up the underside of Ciel’s glans where the foreskin was attached to the flesh. The demon’s gaze rose from among that fringe and the bastard took in the sight of his master’s expression. Keeping a watchful eye on Ciel’s expressions, Sebastian slowly circled the little head with the tip of his tongue. On occasion he would slip it under the foreskin and then pop it out, teasing and lightly hurting the boy. His ministrations were productive as he gained himself a thick dribble of precum and his lips latched onto the tip as he sucked out the sweet nectar.

Pulling back from Ciel’s cock and taking in the sight of the blushed and softly panting Earl, Sebastian picked up the feather once more and held it over Ciel’s cock. He moved the feather side to side at first, very gently brushing the glans with the light tips of the feather barbs. Then he twirled the feather this way and that between his fingers. The tips of the barbs hot wet with what saliva and precum was on that head. On occasion, Sebastian would run the feather up and down the underside of Ciel’s cock, the sides, and would circle the entire length in a way that had the side of the feather always ghosting the pulsing length.

Everything Sebastian did to him felt like torture. All those touches were so light and at the same time the tickling worked to arouse him more and more. Ciel didn’t know he had a thing for tickling, or was this just the effect of the feather? Was this what women felt then their clitorises were stimulated to relieve them? The hold Sebastian tightened on Ciel’s cock… The boy couldn’t even leak precum anymore. Needless to say, he was soon a very needy hot mess. Writhing and tensing, straining against his binds, groaning and whimpering, panting and baring his clenched teeth at Sebastian… Ciel really was quite a sight to behold at this time and Sebastian was taking all of him in with his gaze.

Sooner than expected, Ciel was a panting, melting mess. He was blushing hard. His chest, shoulders, abdomen were all red and not due to the ropes. A thin sheen of sweat stepped out on his skin here and there. His eyes looked teary and the look in them made it seem like his mind was somewhere far away. Sebastian decided it was enough of torturing his master. So right when Ciel thought he would never be allowed to ejaculate, the demon released the base of his member and cum erupted from him. The Earl gasped, mind shocked by the sudden permission for his body’s release. He leaned his head back into the pillow and thought he saw stars with each squirt of cum he let out. He honestly never thought orgasm could be this good.

While Ciel was lost to his sensations, Sebastian busily lubricated his length and just when Ciel came to from his orgasm the boy’s eyes were covered by his butler’s tie and the gloves were stuffed into his mouth. “Mmmmnnn!” He let out the muffled sound, protesting as he did not know what else to expect from the demon. Sebastian lined himself up with Ciel’s hole and then plunged inside. The boy’s entire body jerked with the thrust, but Ciel was fine. It wasn’t his first time taking Sebastian’s cock, and certainly wouldn’t be his last.

Having buried himself to the base, the demon leaned over his master, placing his hands at the sides of Ciel’s head. He looked down at Ciel and started thrusting as he watched his master. Right away the demon started up a fast and deep pace. The teen’s body bounced up and down on the bed from the force of the demon’s hips. Really, Sebastian himself didn’t know just how excited the edging foreplay he administered to his master had gotten him in particular. His own orgasm built up quickly and soon he was spilling himself inside his master, buried all the way and arching his back inward as he threw his head back with a feral groan. At the same time, Ciel’s back arched off the bed, their fronts almost touching at their lower abdomen’s. Ciel’s cock released a second load as the boy felt the hot seed of the demon fill him.

After their ejaculation and orgasm, Sebastian hunched his back, head hung as he panted. A moment later he pulled back and removed himself from Ciel. The next thing he did was untie his master’s limbs from their restrains and remove the tie and gloves from him. He then laid down beside Ciel and proceeded to loosen the ropes adorning his body until they were untied but not removed. Ciel turned on his side to face Sebastian and the two captured each other’s lips in a sweet kiss, their hands cupping one another’s faces.


	49. The Taste of His Own Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty BDSM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested: needy Sebastian tied up and gagged while Ciel teases him

Most of the time, Sebastian is dominant in this relationship. It is like he is a born-alpha. Even when he lays back and lets Ciel do what he wants, it still always seems like he’s the one in control. But… When his heat arrives… That’s when the tables turn.

The demon gets anxious, hot, needy. His head is spinning and he can’t hold himself back from shuddering, and he shudders all the time. When he sits or lays down because he is fatigued for no reason, his body for some reason gets sore and at the same time it is impossible for him not to writhe. He even falls before his master and begs the boy like no other. And he doesn’t beg for sex, he begs for mercy. Why does he do it exactly that way? Because Ciel knows what he is going through, he knows how to give his demon relief, and he puts it off on purpose. And when Sebastian gets like this, he loses all his power.

Now, here they are. Sebastian’s hands are tied up by his own tie above his head and one of Ciel’s stockings is stuffed into his mouth to muffle him. He can’t keep his eyes from glowing due to his heat and his master is just standing near the foot of the bed, seductive in his nakedness, twirling a feather in one hand while the other stays still touching the tender end of the feather. Ciel is watching him, head tilting slowly from side to side on occasion. The contract mark in his eye is glowing, a sign of their heightened connection in this time of the year, but Ciel wasn’t heeding its call just yet. Perhaps, just perhaps, it was the times that truly mattered which showed who exactly had the control in their relationship.

Sebastian almost whimpers in relief when Ciel finally decides to get onto the bed and moved up to the demon, but then the boy sits at his side with his back to the man and Sebastian groans in frustration. Ciel places one hand on Sebastian’s other side for support, then brings the feather down with the other to lightly run the teasing thing over the demon’s abdomen, making the sensitive creature breathe more deeply and sharply as his muscles flex due to the light stimulation. “The first year of our contract, when you fell into your heat… You used the last of your strength to get away from me and shagged an entire town. Of course, I knew how things went down due to our connection.” The boy made a small pause of silence before continuing. “You wreaked such havoc that we had to eradicate the entire town with the plague break-out you caused. So many humans lives… Wasted for nothing… All because my dog couldn’t handle himself.” Ciel was humiliating Sebastian, degrading him for what he was and the demon whimpered and whined, almost sobbed in response.

“Mmmwhat to do, what to do.“ Ciel lowered his gaze from Sebastian’s and spoke as if making an important decision. He already knew what needed to be done, but he wasn’t going to let the demon off the hook just yet. His gaze flicked up to meet the other’s crimson one and the teen smirked. “Let’s see if this will be enough for you. Your heat is there for procreation, so it will be fine if you just ejaculate a few times, right?” He then slowly looked over his shoulder at the cock which was so achingly hard it was standing up straight on its own, pointing right at the ceiling, defying gravity. It was already a dark shade of red and soaked in its own precum.  _It’s a surprise he hasn’t cum on his own like this._  Ciel thought with a smirk, then looked back to Sebastian. The demon was breathing heavily with his nose and lightly grunting.

Getting on his fours, Ciel moved to settle between Sebastian’s legs which were secured to be spread. Looking down at the member, the boy lightly ran the tips of his fingers down the underside from the top to the base. Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut and almost sobbed. Ciel looked up at him for a moment, then back at the cock that in that moment forced up another stream of precum. “You’re so wet one might think you peed yourself.” The boy said. He then lifted the feather and brought it to the cock. He ran it up and down the underside, then the sides of the length. Bringing it to the tip, he absently twirled it to tease the glans. “Would you look at that, you’re soaking the feather so much I can’t use it properly.” Those words from the boy made Sebastian’s cock throb. Ciel smirked lightly but mischievously. “By the way, I think you’d recognize this feather if you were in your right state of mind, but… I will tell you now since you don’t. These feathers are used by physicians to relieve women from hysteria.”

Sebastian’s eyes shot wide from those words. His master was treating him from hysteria? The demon was a hysteric!? It was to Sebastian’s shock, or even horror, when he suddenly was hit by his ejaculation. There was no orgasm, no higher pleasure from what he was just provided, but he was cumming. His head shot up to look better at his lower half, eyes wide as he watched his member pulsate and throb with one thick eruption of semen after another. Ciel’s eyes widened in surprise as well and his mouth formed a cute, little ‘o’. The feather was more soaked now. He set it aside when Sebastian was now just twitching and squirting cum, then just leaking the remnants. His first load equaled to three of his ordinary ones when he is not in heat and those were two times the average human male’s. Of course, Ciel thought things would be over soon, but the situation was different for Sebastian.  _I… I came from humiliation?_

The demon fell still and silent for a moment. Ciel only had time to glance up before he heard loud cracks and then found himself on his back with Sebastian towering over him, all in the same second. With one hand, Sebastian guided his cock to Ciel’s unprepared hole but due to how slippery the head way, the length slipped when Sebastian tried to jam it in. Growling, the demon pressed the head to the hole and forced it inside. Ciel’s shocked eyes squeezed shut and his teeth clenched, head raising and face pressed into Sebastian’s shoulder when the head popped in. When the demon made his first thrust, and he made it to be deep and hard on purpose.

“Ah!“ Ciel let out and his head fell back onto the pillow, lashes getting wet with oncoming tears. Sebastian’s pace was hard and deep for a few moments, then he kicked it up a notch by picking up speed.

“Argh!“ He growled as he rammed into his master. Quickly, he pulled out the stocking from his mouth and got down on his forearms over Ciel, covering the boy with his larger body.

“Haaa-AH!“ Ciel was making whimpery moans.

“Argh! Gragh! Raaaaaggh!“ At the same time, Sebastian growled in response. The demon was agitated, frustrated. His master messed with him when he was at his weakest, the demon didn’t like it. And yet, wasn’t that what he was doing to humans? And too extremely great joy in.

Ciel didn’t know for how long they had been rutting. All he knew was that it may have been quicker than usual. What his mind did remember though was the banging of the bed against the wall. He didn’t know though how loud and noticeable they were. What he did register fully was when Sebastian released inside him and that he himself had cum. Now, fully conscious, he opened his eyes a little and looked up at the ceiling. Sebastian was atop him, unmoving. His cock was softening and thus slipped from Ciel’s hole on its own, a rush of thick cum then followed. Ciel could feel the seed running from him down his undersides to the soak into the sheets. Sebastian was still, softly panting. His hands still had their cloth restrains on them, the poles of the head and foot boards were broken and on the floor, one on the bed. The wallpaper was scratched and torn, and the wall had cracks in it from the bed hitting it.

Oh how he was angry with him right now. Sebastian wasn’t sure he hated Ciel. No, he didn’t hate him, but in this kind of emotional state humans used the word ‘hate’, but did not actually hate. They were just extremely angry and upset. Perhaps someone more sensitive would actually hate their partner if they were treated like Ciel had done with Sebastian, but for some reason, the demon was forgiving this boy.

Closing his eyes and squeezing his lids a little, Sebastian grunted softly and moved to lay beside Ciel, though his body turned a little to cover the boy as he curled around the teen’s small frame. There was a moment or two of silence, then Sebastian spoke. “Each time… Each time, you remind me of that first heat in our contract and sneer at me…” He spoke with his head turned so that his face would be in Ciel’s hair, down-turned to the pillow. His arm was over Ciel and the hand rested beside the boy’s head.

Ciel was staring up at the ceiling once more, eyes rarely blinking. “… You’d do the same to me.” He said softly. Sebastian’s fist clenched in the sheets near Ciel’s head. The demon finally got introduced to the feelings of those whom he abused; he got a taste of his own medicine.


End file.
